


异乡人之梦

by mockingcat



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 115,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingcat/pseuds/mockingcat
Summary: 狂想构造庭院 巴尔的摩-普罗维登斯[愿你从此往后拥有好梦]
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Howard Phillips Lovecraft/Edgar Allan Poe
Kudos: 1





	1. 无名片段

轻风卷上建筑物的顶端，天早已暗了下来，在这无月的一夜里，却也不见星星的闪光。城中的街灯过于炫目，他抬起头，是在生前的记忆中不曾目睹过的文明的灯火，但要对此赞美一番，大概只会迎来那家伙的一段抱怨，什么人类的自大阻挡了诗意的流动之类的鬼话……的确，即便在这漫长的七日结束之时，俯瞰着如今已十足陌生的纽约城，他想不出哪怕一句适合的诗句。  
“您今后打算做些什么呢？”魔术师向他走近了一步，也仅仅是一步。他与那男人也不过相识了七天，除去英灵召唤系统强制的自我介绍与一两句确认对方是否还活着的寒暄之外，似乎也没更多交流的机会。  
“这到该是我问的问题吧？霍华德。”况且将他从死的深渊里拖出来的并非这个男人，他尚能回想起某个面容都模糊了的女人，颇有雄心，还没看见那群似鱼非鱼的古怪生物便一命呜呼。  
“但……”  
“还有，你这小子别再‘您、您、您’了，听起来咋就这么难受。”他扭头。那男人方才跨出的一小步紧接着便缩了回去，这是应该的警觉，再怎么说，十步开外站着的可也是个狂战士。叹了口气，他只得补充道：“再怎么说这场闹剧也是你弄出来的，现在事儿结了，你想拿着这些魔力发财也好出名也好，怎么想都轮不到我来发表意见。”  
这场闹剧，听起来倒是轻松。他从来认定杀人是该上绞架的恶行，但就在这个时候——文明的二十世纪，被自己呼唤为御主的女人在街头被谋杀，而六个还未来得及知晓真名的孤魂以最不体面的方式再一次死去。至于结局，若不是面前这个男人，自由女神也该被什么宇宙深空的未知力量拍成一摊破铜烂铁。  
他并不喜欢这标志性建筑，连同城中高得离谱的大楼，统统毁了也无妨。  
“啊，这……”男人看上去有些失神，也许只是因为过去数日的疲惫“您……你不会觉得我只是想暴富出名之类的吧。”  
“或者像那群鱼一样在什么地球自卫系统上开个洞，弄个神来霍霍这鬼地方。魔术师不就干这档子事。”并且你看上去又的的确确是个穷鬼，片刻思虑后，他还是没有说出这句伤人但客观的评价，“反正我还能维持上两三天，用这段时间考虑是回去睡觉还是弄个肉身足够了。我就当你刚才的提问是在算满足了我的要求手头还剩多少魔力。”  
又或者说，这个时候考虑是否把面前的从者献祭换得来自地脉的全部魔力还来得及。男人将手揣在大衣口袋里，春风略寒似的，在原地跺了跺脚。这男人个子不高，虽也算不上瘦弱，大衣还是相当没有安全感地挂在身上。这时他忽然想起，在过去的七日里自己竟从未正眼瞅过这男人，这张脸算不上怪异，但五官排布的方式又莫名令人不安，一对深陷的眼窝让这魔术师看上去比实际年龄苍老不少。  
“这么说也没错。不过我还没想好今后该做些什么。”  
“老天，都参加了圣杯战争不该先考虑下怎么使用奖品之类的——算了，估计你最开始也没打算赢。”真是有些好笑，他察觉到自己方才的话中似乎少了自被召唤以来狂躁的调调，面前这男人的形象忽然有趣了起来，“但安排啊计划啊啥的，你总得还是有个大体方向吧？”  
这时，那男人定在了原地。初春的风着实还带着些寒意。男人只是抬起了头，望向头顶一夜无月无星的深空。这狂战士说得没错，自己从未有过必胜的壮志，只是未看清手中纸牌便匆匆加入赌局的蠢货罢了。可在此之后呢？这时的他理应没有必要踌躇于这恼人的将来，他还有余下一生用以找寻这不被照亮的模糊方向，相当漫长，仿若没有尽头的一生。  
“我想啊……首先要到别的地方去吧。”  
他将手从大衣口袋中拿了出来。男人的左手食指甲缝中有点点经年累月积攒下的墨水痕迹。即便是在场恼人细雨后，柴油味的春风还不到令人发颤的地步。


	2. 三月十五日，阴

立香，前辈！  
视野边缘蛛丝般的纯白散去，随之消失的是脑中猛烈剧痛，她总算找回重新站起的力气。似乎有个声音正在身后呼唤着我，手臂找到了支撑点，也到该站起的时候了。她抬起头，愕然发现自己竟是身处这个东西的阴影之中。  
白色巨人——如果身体上有着人类的零部件就算是个人的话。疼痛引起的幻觉消失，此前飘忽不定的重影也终于凝结成为固定的实体，这可算不上什么好消息：至少证明了那些多出的肢体并非幻觉。她终于站起，可促使双腿挪动的力量似乎在什么地方被掐断了。在距离头顶不到两掌的空气中，悬着一颗被眼球包裹着的人类的头颅。  
眼球正在头颅上无序地流动。这生物正在观察她，观察一只猎物。  
前辈！  
接着耳边响过数声似尖利笛鸣的呼啸，总计三次。古怪人头崩裂，连接六支上臂的胸骨被击穿，最后击溃的是末端有人手的腿部。那一定是自她的身后发射出的子弹，白巨人踉跄后退数步，末了一声清脆巨响，倒在满地落叶中。  
可为何没有自己的尖叫？什么东西溅到了脸上，向肌肤之下传导无比的寒意，那是从巨人体内爆裂而出的黑水。这个东西难道还不足以让人恐慌？  
“前辈！”  
应该被称作立香的女孩子在搀扶下站了起来，在古怪的头痛之后，她尚能回忆起面前的少女是叫做马修的后辈。这白色生物……可她们确实该出现在这个地方，一片城镇南方的常青林里，只是她走得太远，临近的云杉根部已被沾染上淡淡的苍白，此地靠近不该涉足的冷原。立香拍了拍长裙上的灰尘。将北边生长的猫尾巴草碾碎，与基础植物液混合在一起，就能有效去除这倒霉的黑水斑点。她是什么时候，从何人口中了解这个秘方？立香低下了头，看向腰侧的皮革袋。  
“还好，阿斯克勒庇俄斯先生委托的罗勒草没给弄脏。”  
本能让她不由自主地说出了这句话。  
“前辈！你可是差点……那位先生也不会为这种小事生气。”少女用着有些离奇的力气捏着立香的双手，生怕面前的前辈又被一打苍白的手拽走似的，“下次可别走到这么远的地方了。还好医生也听到了这东西的叫声，不然的话……不然……”  
这一次的不由自主似乎更熟悉了些。立香抬起手，扶了扶后辈在匆忙疾奔中歪掉了的眼镜，不然的话——这种假设不是还没发生吗，她的头脑中储备着不少劫后余生时安慰的话。再说，还有神枪手医生在呢——是一位二人熟悉的绝对靠谱的医生。被称呼做医生的女人这时终于出现在了她们的身旁，双手撑在膝盖上，弯着腰，正喘着粗气。  
“跑得这么快！跟兔子似的，差点就打中马修了。”是一位有着金色短发，眼镜上横着两道浓眉的女人，准确来说，是诊所中那位嗓门更大的简医生。真不愧是前自治会成员，诊所里唯一能够出战的医生，她很快调整了呼吸，在巨人的遗体前笔直地站着，“想不到这边都有了，算是自治会的失职，那家伙在城里这么懒散就算了……巡逻真是无聊的工作呢！”  
她紧接着用不太体面的词语评价了口中的“那家伙”，扭头撇了眼尚未完全缓过神来的两位少女。“所以不是你俩的问题。你们先回城里，我在这一片转转看看有没有别的野兽，算是给那混蛋擦屁股。”  
立香点了点头。走出十步，畸形的白色身形终于被重重树干遮挡，这时她听闻身后传来沉闷骨骼碎裂声。是排险的例行检查，等再次见到医生时，她身后猎枪已被染黑的枪托上又被添上一层浓郁的黑。  
“该直接向埃德加汇报，那家伙的失职问题……”  
如果自己也能战斗就好了，如果自己能像自治会的成员一样强大就好了，可是啊可是，自己只是一位普通的护士而已。立香不由得叹了口气。她牵着后辈的手，走在通向城镇的采药人小道上。  
  
理论上讲，再微不足道的城镇也该有个名字。经过的地图测绘者记下这个单词，在羊皮纸上标注个小点。很多年之后，在世界的另一边，当某个买下地图的人看过这纵横线条的图像，会记住这或精妙或俗气的简单的名字。但这个小城实在太小了，也从来没有人见过所谓测绘者路过，于是所有人便自然只称呼落脚点为“城里”，北方满地猫尾草的古代遗迹为“遗迹”，剩下的针叶林统统称为“森林”。  
以及包裹城镇白茫茫一片“虚无冷原”。只有正式点的场合（比如自治会的例行报告）才会全称，平时就叫做“冷原”。这是不该去的地方，在这一片大地上只有吃人野兽游荡。  
以上便是城镇的大概了，至于其中的细节，立香与马修所工作的诊所在城镇中心广场，紧靠着自治会办公室，广场对面是购置日常用品的市场。剩下的就是学校、炼金术工厂、一间小小的图书馆、城里人居住的矮矮的房屋……  
城里并没有教堂。当然从来没有人规定一个小城里必须有座教堂。但遗址里有栋看上去足够举行宗教仪式的高耸建筑，同这个世界余下的部分一样，这栋建筑是苍白的。  
同城中的所有人一样，立香很庆幸自己能够出生在这座小城里。进入学校的第一课便是了解这个世界的历史：在过去的某一天，不可名状的大灾忽然降临，于是这个世界的多数土地都化为寸草不生的白色荒漠。而在这一片无望的末日中有一座小城逃过一劫，幸存的人类便聚集于此，用魔术维持着天灾后的生活、抵御野兽的侵扰，并遵从建立者的遗愿，向一切从虚无冷原而来的同类伸出援手。  
但就像没人见过地图测绘者，距离那一场启示录之灾已过去不知多少岁月，从冷原而来的只有畸形的野兽，而不是会挥手笑着面对同类的人类。至于小城的建立者，据传言，似乎在城镇生活恢复正常后就因操劳过度病死了。  
那时太过混乱，自然也没留下什么可靠的文字记录，所以就总是传说啦，听某人口述啦，不确定的历史啦，就像那本习字书《圣经》一样。以上便是立香自认为自己应该记住的历史，也是现如今每一个人都应该了解的常识。只是偶尔会有如此古怪的内容闯入这少女的脑海中：城镇的建立者那时究竟经历了什么样的艰苦，才能在世界的其余部分统统化为荒漠之后，依旧能让新出生的孩子们不忘人类的文字语言，甚至学习炼金术？  
这正是被某位侦探称为“违和感”的东西。但在此刻，立香只是位方才离开学校的小护士，和后辈马修居住在诊所三层的阁楼里。  
现在的她换上一身干净的素色长裙，正站在一面满是密密麻麻小抽屉的木柜前。每一个抽屉被不同的草药塞得满满当当，干草的苦味与炼金药品的怪味混杂在一起，让诊所的储藏间充盈着伤口的味道。正午简餐过后，每日的这个时间段是诊所难得的闲暇时间。等到挂钟时针再转上三圈，自治会换班的时候，大约又有那么一两位负伤的倒霉蛋骂骂咧咧中推开治疗间的大门（多数情况下是狼人，这些家伙总是比其他人莽撞上不少），露出被野兽利爪撕裂的伤口。  
“所以，那家伙啊……是被调往别的分区了。就昨天下午半天没人巡视南方森林，才半天，今天上午就发生了这种事。”简医生端着茶壶走到储藏间的门口，每日下午是她的茶时间，“不过……”  
“他有名字，是夏洛克，不是‘那家伙’。”房间角落里的阿斯克勒庇俄斯先生轻哼一声，“我们都知道你提到‘那家伙’的时候指的是谁，省省吧，他又不是名字被说出就会惹灾祸的怪物。还有，‘不过如此一来他到诊所的机会就更多些了吧’。真是个怪人，明明这么想着，他本人到场了你有啥话都说不出了。”  
阿斯克勒庇俄斯先生的信条是“救死扶伤切忌啰嗦”，自然也讨厌如此在他看来遮遮掩掩的说话方式。真是位不解风情的医生。  
“要你管。”紧接着从女士口中蹦出两三个不该被文字转述的形容词，某种转移话题的手段，“话说回来，某个娘娘腔，立香和马修都忙了一整上午，你还让人小姑娘连轴转清点药草，下次申请额外药品你自己去好了！让同事整天看你那张臭脸……立香！马修！过来喝杯茶歇歇。”  
何乐而不为？少女们风一般从房间木柜的阴影中跳了出来。立香接过递来的茶杯，略抿一口，果然还是医生平日的口味，有些涩口，甚至算是半苦。如果附近能有一壶牛奶，或者一小罐砂糖就更好了，她捧着茶杯，瞅了瞅翘着二郎腿坐在茶几旁的医生，与同样双手捧杯的后辈，低头将饮品一饮而尽。


	3. “来吧，甜蜜的死亡”

糖放得过了头，右手不经意的一抖，仅剩的咖啡香气也被奶味统统遮盖了。但她就是喜欢如此又甜又腻与圣瓦伦丁日有着联系的味道，藤丸立香握着马克杯走进彷徨海-迦勒底的管制室。若是希翁在旁，大概会看着她的眼睛笑着说道，地球最后的瑰夏咖啡可不该这么被挥霍。  
此时尚未过每日的早餐时间。管制室的另一边，福尔摩斯先生向桌上放置的迷你垃圾桶抖了抖烟灰。立香清晰记得自己从未亲眼见过这位名侦探出现在食堂里，也许不列颠从者都是群靠着下午茶与魔力便能现世的怪物。  
“这次的有些奇怪。”他正对着屏幕喃喃道。不知是在同御主对话，还是与人理保障机构的另一名顾问交谈。  
“准确来说自从人理冻结后这星球上发生的就没有不奇怪的事。”被称作达·芬奇，同样是达·芬奇最完美作品的少女看向御主，“早上好呀，立香。我和福尔摩斯还没商讨出个初步结果来，你今天可以再休息会的哦。”  
“在食堂碰见了XX，她说你们昨晚的发现的信号有后续了，是降临者反应。”  
昨晚在床铺上翻来覆去半宿，末了是质量相当差劲的一觉。晚十点不到管制室内响起久违的警报声响，凌晨格林威治时间二时过半，被送往地表的监视器仍未传回任何影像资料，立香便被忧心忡忡的后辈要求回到房间好好睡上一觉。只有前辈有精神，我们才能继续兴致勃勃地干下去！说起来倒是简单，作为人类最后的御主不可能不为突发警报焦虑。最终还得吞下两片助眠的小药片，她才终于在床铺上陷入沉睡。  
也许还在梦里遇见了某位夏日的淘气降临者。醒来后她不太确定这段回忆的真实性，据从来享受生活的所长所言，梦这种东西反而是心神不宁的象征，赶紧忘掉才是好事。  
“虽然只是疑似降临者。估计现在这位小姐都准备好出战了，真是热情。”福尔摩斯回到了他的座位上，放下烟斗，立香瞅见他手中瓷杯里又是极浓的红茶，“平时只能看着那群漂亮的小降临者，大概憋坏了，恨不得立即高呼‘邪神’然后砍上去。但到时候又不可不带上这位对降临在专家。”  
“好啦好啦，别管大侦探对过于热情的XX小姐的抱怨了。”完成了每日定额对同事的打趣，小达芬奇将显示屏转向这时一脸困惑的立香，“先是降临者反应——之后嘛，就是这个！”  
立香皱了皱眉。图像中是一幢几乎看不清顶端的高大建筑，同它所伫立的冰封大地一样，被毫无生命力的纯白覆盖。花了些功夫，她才判定这栋建筑入口的位置。所有的帝王愿意在这一道门中举行加冕仪式，石质的生物静默在阶梯两侧，雪白石料雕刻的头颅低垂着，向每一个来访者致以敬意。可此处早已是无人拜访的废墟了，虽然怪异，这被繁复花纹覆盖的艺术品也该被夸赞为大师的杰作。  
“有点像拉长了的悉尼歌剧院，但上面的装饰……就……完全看不出是什么风格的建筑。异闻带的残骸吗？”  
“我都辨别不出来的建筑的话，立香认不出来也正常。只是如果是异闻带的话，至少该有些人类建筑风格的痕迹。”面前的文艺复兴全才抬了抬眼镜，“但这是什么东西呀？就算美第奇那种财大气粗的金主也不会同意建筑师设计这种建筑。看看这比例，进门的阶梯高成这样子，修房子首先得考虑让人类使用，对吧？”  
狼人也算人，身后的某位工作人员补了一句。  
“之后是这个，一则无线电广播。”另一边，福尔摩斯点开一份文件。  
许久未听过除迦勒底工作人员与从者以外其他人类的声音，立香察觉自己握着咖啡杯的右手不自然轻抖颤抖。人声伴随带着些许留有历史刻痕的音乐，从音响中缓缓流出，是一个略有些沙哑疲惫，但十足平和的女人的声音。  
若您收到这条讯息，请前往北纬41°49′，西经72°35′，此处的庇护所足以提供让您稳定生活的物资。无需回复，请前往请前往北纬41°49′，西经72°35′。请前往……  
“面向全球的广播，只要有收音机就能收到。信号源就是其中提到的位置，准确说来，是人理冻结前美利坚合众国罗德岛州的首府，一座名为普罗维登斯的城市。昨天我们收到这条信息后就像该地派出了无人机，之后就拍摄到了那栋奇怪的建筑，系统同时传来了降临者警报。”  
“庇护所？是那个骑士团罗德岛？但这照片里不还是片冻土，什么都没有？”  
就算身为人类最后的御主，这掌握的知识也太古怪了些。  
“名字不一样，单词尾巴少了个——斯。再说那是马其顿的骑士团。”好在福尔摩斯及时打住了授课的欲望，“还是说些我们应该关心的事情。以圣杯为一个单位，这一片土地极小范围内至少有四分之三个圣杯，在无人机拍下画面前我们损耗了一个魔力驱动机器。”  
“这……不可能吧？在一片空旷的荒原里？这说不通”  
“沾上魔术就一切都说得通，就算没有魔术师参活，也别忘了建筑物在地下深处的可能性。”侦探按下了某个按键，人声消失，更能听得清背景模糊的钢琴乐声，”至于这条讯息，其中的人声理论上说应该是合成的。但是这背景音乐呀……”  
“巴赫的‘来吧，甜蜜的死亡’。如果让迦勒底播报寻找幸存者的广播，至少还是要考虑下音乐的名字。这首肯定不在备选名单里。”  
生化危机、避难所科技、终结者，一系列刺激肾上腺素的影像赫然闯进少女的脑海中。这是什么好莱坞式末日后人心险恶的套路设定。  
“既然昨天才收到此地的消息，那就不是冻结之初的遗留物……但如果是场阴谋的话，至少也证明了这颗星球上还有别的活人？”不知到底算是喜报还是最糟糕的坏消息，立香这时放下了咖啡杯，在困惑中叉着腰。降临者、来自荒芜死地的广播、与冻结大地融为一体的古怪建筑……似乎除去亲身到当地侦察一番之外，就没有其余的选项了。  
“等马修醒来再继续讨论吧，这种时候她可不能不在场哦。”  
  
临行前，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特热情地将一盘玛丽安·安德森的唱片塞进御主立香的手中。不可错过！近代瑰宝！必须要听！一旁的复仇者及时制止金发音乐家类似“等你们回来就四手联弹让玛丽演唱”的提议，这种话留到归来后再说也不迟。舱门关闭之前，立香最后看见的是胖乎乎的所长先生微笑中道别的挥手，已然击破四个异闻带，这时的穆吉克先生也不该再有无理由的担忧了。  
意料之外的是，这一天的安乐椅侦探似乎比起往日略微兴奋些。被同行中激动地不停切换盔甲的XX满身活力感染了也不一定。  
自在彷徨海稳定下之后，在建造新鹦鹉螺号的间隙，小达·芬奇也没忘在已成了半个家的Shadow Border中添上些娱乐设施。立香站在这台略显得笨重的机器前，将金属针放在黑色胶片上，音乐便在纹路的起伏中自然流水般淌出。上一回见到类似的古董唱片机，大概得追溯到在伦敦城内亨利·杰基尔家中落足的那晚，即便过去百年，爱迪生的这项发明依旧是消遣的好工具。  
以来自冰封大地的广播为“缘”，不到这首巴赫谱写的哀悼曲结束，他们就将在现实中上浮，亲眼见见此刻发生在普罗维登斯的离奇事件。虽说的确听见的是绝美的歌声，但也许该换上一盘歌词不那么悲观的曲子？柜中还有不少储存的唱片，大概多数为从者间音乐爱好者的口味，总而言之，除去沃尔夫冈相当欣赏的皇后乐队与这时的萨列里赞扬的夜愿之外，不大可能会有二十世纪五十年代之后的曲子。她在一列唱片前蹲了下来，手指随意选出一张。  
是舒伯特名为《死神与少女》四重奏的第二乐章。  
  
  
三月十五日，阴（续）  
  
浓茶让她在一整个下午的工作后也不觉累，但该到好好休息的时候了。每日守夜的是阿斯克勒庇俄斯医生。不知是在简女士的提醒后忽然意识到助手们的幸苦，还是害怕独自去申请额外药物的恐吓，走上嘎吱作响的木梯前，立香似乎听见身后传来这略冷淡的男人“好好休息”的叮嘱。  
也有可能是幻听，这时的她躺在阁楼的小小木床上。每天翻来覆去只看得见后辈与二位医生的脸，不是在处理伤者伤口就是在采摘草药的路上，都到累出幻觉的地步了。横在床铺上的是挂着半干衣物的晾衣绳，立香这时嗅到头顶猫尾草洗涤剂一股让人联想到新鲜水果的古怪气味。  
“前辈，后天学校的剧团在市场有演出，好想去看呀。”她们并没有换上睡衣，夜间随时可能有伤员到访，好在亚麻布制的长裙也算舒适。  
“那得看那天有没有事。如果有手术的话，只能远远听着解闷了。”  
“假如不在忙的话——或者明天稍微辛苦一下，后天去占个好位置？”  
“也是，但手术可不会提前打招呼。唉……上一次演出就被给错过了。”  
她翻了个身子，望向另一张小小木床上的后辈。半寒的初春中，壁炉中是跳动着的微微火光，带着暖意的橙光充盈房间的每一个角落。真想去看场演出，买上杯汽水，将还沾着露水的苹果放在围裙口袋里，和马修一起坐在舞台前休息上一天。  
这么想着，立香闭上了双眼。


	4. 三月十六日，阴

“所以，还请让我们今天把安排到明天的工作全部完成！”  
阿斯克勒庇俄斯先生终于放下备忘录，将被禁锢在叉子上的一小块松饼送进嘴里，抬头望向面前的橙发少女。诊所的二楼是医生们居住的房间，储物间门口下午茶时的茶几这时成了餐桌。这候简医生正与马修在厨房中忙忙碌碌。  
“也行。”  
阿斯克勒庇俄斯先生拿起钢笔，划掉了什么东西，又往纸张上添上了些文字。  
“那你今天下午就单独去申请炼金药。昨晚那混蛋才喝一口就吐了出来，最后两个大男人按着又捏着鼻子才灌下去，浪费，药再苦也是为了人好。记得让简开个单子。马修就去送药……这是为了明天的演出吗，立香？”  
立香点了点头。  
“紧急情况还是得让你们回诊所，别忘了。你俩一天到晚都贴在一起，我都快忘了还能分开办事。”医生似乎并没有注意到面前忽然窜上少女脸颊的微红。他拿起玻璃杯，从颜色判断，杯中的液体应该是鲜榨的橙汁，“明天的是合唱团，那群小孩歌唱得还算不错。上周高年级的舞剧才让人提不起兴趣，跳得跟招魂似的，最后结局又让水果摊的那位哭了一下午。还好没去看。”  
如果松饼表面再淋上层糖浆或蜂蜜就更适合作为一天的开头了。立香嚼着松饼，听着医生的抱怨，她判断自己面前这一份出自简医生之手。还好，只是忘了放糖，而不像上次那样几乎投了半包盐。勉强算是能吃，她接着吞了口瓷杯里的茶。  
“吉赛尔也就不能打动你这种人。一睁眼就是治病救人，别的没必要存在。”简托着她与马修的早餐走近餐桌，“再说你也没看，只是隔着个广场听了一下午。”  
“请我看我都不想去。我是吉赛尔的话就不会为这段根本不可能有结果的感情去死。你说的打动完全建立在失心疯的角色和不带脑子的观众上。因为个婚约就抛弃生命，还好现实里没那么多打动。”他脱下了医生的大衣，搭在木椅上，估摸着是打算回到房间睡上一觉。  
其实这种说法乍一听也没有太大的问题，立香在心底小声嘀咕着。  
“真是……你们倒是想想，以他为主角大概会写出怎么样的故事。”简医生拿起餐桌另一边的牛奶罐后缓缓坐下，“脸又臭，看上去就讨人嫌，还是个工作狂。根本就没有值得被写成故事的事情发生在这样的男人身上。”  
“如果找到了适合的方向，也许，让这种性格的人做主角会更有趣一些。嗯……我只觉得也许。”马修则给自己倒了杯不加任何辅料的茶，“就像阿斯克勒庇俄斯先生一样，相处一段时间之后就发现是个温柔又体贴的人。阅读这个故事的人一定会觉得有趣的。”  
我就当这是在夸我，但我不会有任何感谢的。从即将关上的房门内传出男人冷淡的声音。  
“也许吧，也许。”隔着一层镜片，立香忽然察觉似有什么东西从简医生碧绿双眼中一闪而过。她终于还是将这不知从何而来的异样吞下，缓缓说道：“角色的情感转变吗？那可得是个大长篇了，我不觉得会有人写这样的故事。”  
  
多日之后，立香会回想起这一出现在怪异日中微不足道的细小裂缝。若她愿意回忆，自然能够看见于黄沙漫漫阿特拉斯院的地下迷宫中时，某位侦探回忆魔术王十枚指环时眉间流过的迟疑。所谓赝品的裂痕，伪物的瑕疵，既然只是虚像幻梦中的东西，这一条细小裂缝也足够让被隐藏的真实浮现。  
而当包裹的茧缓缓裂开，其中所藏物开始挣扎的狂暴之时——立香从货架上拿起了一枚苹果。再三斟酌后，她选择了左手上个更大的一个。如果午餐做苹果派的话，两个就足够了，但工作日的行程安排并不允许这小小的奢侈。和往常一样，小护士将五个苹果塞进皮质口袋中，从围裙口袋掏出一枚泛着绿光的五角星钱币，放进穿着纱丽的摊主手中。  
她转身，马修一定还在面包摊面前。作为诊所的护士，医生们的助手，购置食物的任务自然也落在她们的肩上。所幸小城的核心建筑统统围绕在广场四周，也省去了来回跑动租借马车的功夫。炼金工厂的马车夫正在一旁打着盹，另一个摊位的狼人店主从牧场的马车上搬下又一箱蔬菜。立香挎着被水果蔬菜赛得鼓囊囊的皮包，在来往人群中穿行。所谓市场，也不过是两排木棚与柜台之间的小街，但可也算得上小城最热闹的地方。数名教师带着一小群孩子，正在不远处广场中心的简易舞台旁搭建这时还看不清形状的木制道具。  
她看见马修正站在小街的中央，在面包店与售卖衣裙的木棚之间。  
“今天午餐后有苹果当甜点，我拿零花钱多买了几个。”立香走了上去。这时，她看清马修许久驻足究竟是为了看清什么。  
面包店的柜台上摆着个被奶油包裹，用对半切开的草莓与巧克力屑点缀的小蛋糕。街的另一边，挂在她们面前的，是一条裙摆有花纹点缀，深色棉线在紫罗兰布料上刺绣出花鸟形状，腰间细带正能衬出少女曼妙的长裙。  
“医生说买些面包和番茄就够了，她也只给了买这些东西的钱……又把工资花在吃上了，前辈真是呀……”马修张开了右手，三枚银色的五角星，“我在想，在想……”  
“我俩加起来的话，现在就能都买下来了。”  
少女瞅了瞅立香手中六枚闪亮亮的银光，略有些羞愧，将全部家当放回了围裙口袋里。她看向面包店柜台后正向另一位顾客递出黄油贝果的黑发摊主，“他说这是一位老师定的蛋糕，为了给助教庆祝六千日生日。我在想……不行，医生们和前辈的生日都还远着。”  
“这不是诊所的护士吗？工作这么幸苦，虽然有点小奢侈，但就该买份蛋糕回头犒劳自己和医生们。”想必黑发摊主就是用这样熟练的推销台词将草莓蛋糕卖给了某位不知名的老师。  
“今天不用，谢谢。”没等前辈开口，马修便相当礼貌地拒绝了进一步推销。她接过包在油纸中、焦脆外壳上撒着芝麻的面包，决绝地转过身去，告别一切有关蛋糕的念想。  
“这条裙子的款式可受欢迎了！还有咱精心设计的刺绣哦，贵是贵了点，但绝对值！”便迎头撞上衣帽店摊主的热情。手握花绷子的金发少女甚至从她的藤条椅中站了起来，“还有配套的罩衣……等一下，在后面。也有漂亮的刺绣哦，我马上取出来。”  
于是紫罗兰色的裙子被塞进马修的手中，是恰巧适合少女身形的尺寸。  
“一共多少？”  
大概有股无名热气冲上大脑，才促使立香说出了这句话。  
“前辈……”下一次工资得等到十天之后，她们三十天的工资是二十五枚银币，“前辈！”  
“六银五绿，这刺绣可值这个价……不讲价的哦。但在咱这儿记一笔，可以赊账的哦。”摊主的年龄看起来与少女们不相上下，明显对买卖话术更加熟悉，并且尾音总是带着个奇怪的“哦”。  
“能一次性付清。”立香掏出全身上下所有的钱币，接下来十天只能靠两枚被磨得光滑闪亮亮的绿色五角星度日了。一咬牙，所需的钱币被拍在柜台上。  
罩衣是浅色的，这身衣服明显只能在工作时间之外的闲暇时刻穿，但她们哪有什么闲暇呀——不对，在明天。明天就让马修穿着新衣服，捧着杯带气泡的苏打水，高高兴兴地去看学校的合唱团演出。  
她将打包好的套裙递给后辈。这时的马修已然愣在原地，双手无措地悬在半空。  
“前辈，这……”  
“唉？我可没说这是为你一个人买的。你能穿的我当然也能穿，只是她这儿现在只有紫色的，等有了橙色的我当然第一时间买下来。不能只让你一个人漂漂亮亮。”  
谁都看得出来，紫罗兰色与说话者的一头橙发一点也不搭。马修终于接过了叠的四四方方的衣物，怀抱在胸口处。眼镜镜片下，她的双眼微微闭上，而眼角处忽然泛起淡淡红晕。  
“谢谢了，前辈。”她睁开眼，笑了起来。  
而身后自然传来了摊主的声音，“橙色吗？炼金厂肯定有这个颜色的染料！下次还要照顾一下咱家的生意哦，咱就喜欢速战速决。上次有个家伙买条衬裤还赊上二十多天不还钱，最后可是闹到自治——”  
  
最后一声巨响大约不包括在店主的话中。立香转过头。一颗圆白菜从她的声旁飞过，一定又砸中了什么东西，身后传来某个男人的嚎叫。不等金发的摊主从一脸惊愕中回过神来，菜叶混合着马匹粪便与沙土统统摔在还没来得及售出的衣物上，而她在一声“哎呀”之后，只得躲进看上去毫无防御力的藤条椅下。  
拉车的马匹在巨响后惊恐的余波中没头苍蝇般乱闯，休息中的车夫自然是被甩在了地上，也许还被正向远离声源方向不知所措的居民踩上了几脚。希望他在之后被什么人拉了起来。蔬果、水壶、甚至一只猫，一股莫名的冲击力自远方而来将市场里的种种物件推至半空。一定波及到了不远处的广场，立香甚至能够感到，一定有孩子从正在布置的舞台上跌落下来，疼得来不及发出哭声。  
但这，是怎么一回事——  
“前辈！这边！”  
一片嘈杂惊呼中，只有马修的声音清晰可闻。她看见后辈举着被方才随巨响而来的力量扫下，这时已空无一物的蔬果框，牵着她的手，将她遮在身后。快速挪至市场的另一边，马修将一方空置的方形木桌竖起，她们二人蹲在这一方可被称作盾牌的遮挡之后。在这木制的盾牌之后，立香终于看向这一声巨响来源的方向。不远处闪过一道盔甲的影子，片刻之后，她终于看见：盔甲包裹着算不上魁梧的人形，正在一道闪光中缓缓融化。  
自闪光流出的细碎光点自木桌边缘掠过，终于消融在市场的石质地板上。而那人形，终于还是看不清了，连同闪闪发光喷着火焰的盔甲一同消失。  
这是怎么回事——  
立香忽然看向自己的右手手背。这个地方似乎本应存在着什么东西。而后辈……  
她抬起头，望向撑着木桌，正挡在自己身前的马修。  
这是——  
两道黑色的影子从闪光出现的方向跃起，跳上未在方才的冲击中倒下的木棚顶端，忽然缠斗在一起，越过少女们的头顶，飞向西边。不远处，在依旧杂乱的人流之间，被简医生称作“那家伙”的男人自恐慌的居民间挤出一条道路，向着影子消失的方向奔跑着。  
  
消失了。  
夏洛克面前的男人将镰刀刀刃自武器顶端拆下，别在腰间，将另一只手中的长钉插在长棍顶端。大约是打算用这投掷武器将那举着怪异武器的老头钉在什么地方。就这他的腰带还留出个空位挂上对近战使用的双刃。还真是个彻底不相信热兵器的男人，他举起手枪，用目光扫过城镇西侧墓地之外的一片密林。  
举着棺材的老头彻底消失，甚至没留下一道足迹。  
“真是，被摆了一道啊……也罢，至少伤到这家伙了。”  
片刻后，自治会会长埃德加将紧握武器高举着的右手放了下来，尖刺重新被拆下，同腰侧的长刀碰撞在一起。令人烦躁的金属噪音。  
“不追了吗？”  
“撤，让他给跑掉了。解决掉一个，得等这弓兵下次出现。”也不知在腰间几乎挂了个军备库的情况下，这家伙是怎么在不划破手指的前提下从兜里掏出枚怀表，“市场现在一团乱。还有，快到正午了，我得回家煮饭。”  
能预测到，他的下一句话是给那倒霉孩子约了医生云云。夏洛克向着无人云杉林方向翻了个白眼。  
“我家下午约了医生，等拿到药再回办公室。很快的，两点半之前办完。”  
“不是。埃德加，都伤到了那家伙，现在难道不应该继续追吗？”  
“那你去追。”埃德加耸了耸肩，又一阵武具的叮叮当当，“你有信心追上一个凭空消失的人，是好事，我没意见。但我该回屋了，我家那小子不会煮饭。”  
其中的几个“我”被额外强调。天杀的，这家伙说话的语调怎么就如此让人窝火，家里有个崽就这么重要吗？  
得，还是打住为好，否则又是段“等你有了孩子就明白了”的说教。夏洛克开始后悔了，他现在理解这男人的上一任助理为何宁愿去炼金工厂做安保也不愿继续留在这会长副手的席位上。他只是从那飞速辞职的家伙口中听说这个职位薪水更高（三十枚银币，够他每天三支烟），能够干涉的事情也更多些（比如那家诊所的人员调动），便头脑发热交上了申请信……却偏偏忽视了共事者那该被雷劈的古怪脾气。的确，工作时间雷厉风行绝不拖沓，同时又一到休息时间绝不会出现在自治会附近。  
话说回来，自治会的上班时间似乎也是通过会议商讨（让城镇得以平安运行至今的民主制），最后由埃德加确定的。翻来覆去还是这家伙受益。  
“行，那我回去吃点东西。其余事项下午再说。”  
  
所幸办公桌的抽屉里还藏着些以备加班不时之需的干粮，夏洛克将包着饼干的油纸放在窗台上，望向城中广场。这不免地让他思索起来。上午闯进普通民居，还大闹了一场的到底是身着盔甲的怪人，还是人形的野兽？一个脑袋两只胳膊两条腿，怎么想也只是个人，就算是北方的遗迹调查队也从未传过新品种野兽的情报。但市场的木棚可被毁掉了一片，石制地砖也给吹飞不少，还得靠校长的魔偶维修。至于广场中央的舞台，明天的表演大概率是没戏了。  
那家面包店出售的饼干真够难吃，希望此事之后能换个店主。  
所以当他推开诊所大门，迎面撞上的却只有阿斯克勒庇俄斯医生眼下的黑眼圈时，胃里自然又是一阵痉挛。倒也不是厌烦与她共事的医生。他看见那位橙发的护士正在人堆里跳跃着，向这位递上一杯药水，又俯身检查另一人的脚踝。  
“那个炼金术士的霍恩海姆刚走，你又来了……真是麻烦。”  
看上去对方也正处在同样的烦躁中，真是个在不正确的时间点到访的不正确的访客。既然不受欢迎，还是尽量保持个礼貌的距离吧。夏洛克站在诊所的门口，环视一圈。  
“十一点过的那场骚乱影响怎么样？”  
“问题不是很严重。多数只用开份镇静的药水，有那么一两个倒霉扭着脚踝，或摔倒后又被其他人踩上几脚的。受伤的动物是牧场负责，这里只治人。”医生的双眼转向病人的方向，“是你和会长处理了这事吗？他没受伤吧。”  
“没有。”  
那双蛇似的眼睛中又蒙上另一层失望，“我还指望看看这种程度的破坏力会造成怎样的伤口……算了。还有，这诊所不大不够让没病的人占个位置。”  
真是相当没有遮拦的送客要求，他望向一旁的护士，那丫头只是耸耸肩，满脸写着：虽然我知道你现在觉得莫名其妙但医生在工作时就是这样子我都被呵斥习惯了。  
“那简……上次我的提议，简医生是怎么说的。”  
“别想了，不可能为自治会单独成立一个医疗部门，除非你再变出几个医疗水平足够出诊的医生。炼金工厂的那群家伙又不算医生，他们好像觉得把药怼进病人嘴巴里就算治病了。治愈魔术出战时用用就算了，治标不治本的玩意。”  
当上会长副手后，职位与薪水的确统统升高了，高得足够见识些城里的古怪人物。他本身就不该在这个时候走进诊所里，没能见到另一位医生，反而不明不白受了一身无端斥责。学院的金发校长虽然总是戴着副生人勿近的古怪金属面具，好歹说话文质彬彬，那些土木制人偶从未像现在这般讨喜过。夏洛克知趣地退出房间。  
  
应门的是一个男孩，个子不高，树藤一般瘦弱，十岁上下的模样。他的左手里握着个四四方方的蓝色小木盒。男孩在马修进入屋内后轻手轻脚关上了房门。和城里的多数住宅一样，这是一间同样不怎么宽敞的房间。可数步开外墙边满柜书籍让此地显得格外不寻常，木柜旁的方桌上放着来不及收拾的刀叉餐盘与未合上的书籍，四处乱糟糟的，没有点蜡烛，也没有煤油灯的光亮。厨房的方向传来哗啦啦的水声，阴云天模糊了物体间的缝隙，但能确定，水槽前是个男人的背影。  
这大概就是简医生所说“家里没女人”的埃德加一家。在昏暗的房间里挪动时，马修似乎踹到了什么东西，这可让她结结实实吓了一条。低头一看，是只肥得出奇，眼神里尽是慵懒的黑猫。  
看来只有人给猫让路的份了。稍微适应屋内的一片朦胧，马修终于看清，光是这个房间又多出四对闪着光的小眼睛正盯着她。  
“麻烦稍微等一下，我先上楼洗个手，马上下来。”  
这个房间——姑且称作书房，这里的书本纸张可比刚才看见的还要多上不少——实际房屋的一层也只有这两个房间了。满桌写着潦草文字的纸张上，散落着各种尺寸迷你的木工工具，与数卷打过孔的纸带，男孩大概正在修理这个小小的八音盒。书桌前放着为两位访客准备的木椅，马修在远离窗口的椅子上坐下，房间的一角放着台钢琴，椅子很高，小孩子坐上的话一定碰不到踏板。真是想不到厨房里的那个高大身影弹奏钢琴曲的模样。  
正对着书桌的一面墙上挂着个足有一人高的盾牌，大约是房间内少有的装饰物。但这风格有些太不相称了，她环顾房间一周，最后看见的是倚在门边，穿着件蓝色围裙的男人。男人留着胡子，发梢略有些蜷曲，看上去不到四十岁的样子。  
“这位是我的助理马修，这位是自治会的会长埃德加。”简医生为二位陌生人稍作介绍，“我之前就是在这位先生手下工作的。”  
“哪里，没在工作时间就不必会长之类的说辞。自治会里有简医生这样勇敢负伤的成员，应该是我的荣幸。”  
这一家人真是礼貌得有些古怪了，按常理来说，养了五只猫的家庭本身就挺不寻常。喵喵叫的一群猫咪、叼着妈妈的奶头汪汪叫的一堆小狗，芙芙啾啾叫的……奇怪，她应该有什么饲养宠物的回忆吗？马修在二位交谈的间隙仔细端详如桌布般遮盖整个桌面的零散纸张，是成年人的笔迹，落笔疾书后又果断划去，看上去是在斟酌一首诗。但书写得有些过于潦草，自始至终她未能辨别出哪怕一个单词。  
“这次也只能开些阵痛药物……他的情况……只能这样……”  
穿着围裙的男人离开了，大约还有什么家务要处理。奇怪的是，这一家的男孩并没有孩童应有的蹦蹦跳跳，他手扶扶梯，踏踏实实踩在每一阶楼梯上。男孩坐在桌前的扶手椅上，将洗过的手在衬衫下摆上蹭了蹭，指甲缝留着点蓝色颜料的痕迹。  
“我记得上次不是这位护士。”  
这一次是马修的自我介绍，即使只是面对一位陌生的孩童，她的声音里似乎也没有过多的自信。至少在音量上不及简医生的一半。  
“接下来的提问请认真回答哦，这位姐姐会把你的症状全部记录下来，不要为了不喝药而瞒报，埃德加揍人可厉害了。”  
看见听诊器被从医生的挎包中拿出来，这男孩不自觉哆嗦了一下，大约是恐惧金属听头的一阵恶寒。  
“我又不是小孩子了……”  
“在我这种大人眼里你就是，就算再长大些也是小孩子。”  
“这……还有怎么每次都要听一下心跳，我心脏又没问题。”  
“常规检查，如果不这么做的话，这些问题不检查出来的话就是医生的失职了。”  
“那我这方面有没有不对劲的地方？”  
“没有。常规检查，心脏和肺都很健康。”  
一段每天会在诊所内发生无数次的无效对话。马修递过一根木制压舌板。  
“恶心感呢？我把压舌板放进来的时候啊一下。”  
“呃……除了现在外的，平常的话，偶尔会有。胃痛的次数要稍微多一些。但吃过药都要好些了。”  
“腹泻？便秘？胀痛？咳血？”  
男孩用摇头回应每一项提问。  
“嗯，咽喉也很正常。所以还是消化问题，普通的慢性胃炎。平时药还是要吃着，最近也别想太刺激的零嘴了，辣的和冰的都不行，茶和咖啡都少喝，不要吃不易消化的食物。马修，麻烦给我那个标有大写字母A的纸袋，再扯张纸……”  
医生麻利地在纸上写下服药时间与每日服用的数量，夹在纸袋里。  
“我每天都在吃，是不会忘记这些的。”  
“医生的常规操作。好啦，马修在这儿稍微等一下，麻烦把那瓶红色的药剂递给我。”  
  
男孩埋下头继续捣鼓手中小小的八音盒，将一卷纸带插入其中，转动铜质手柄后，是一首简单的小星星。发声是没有问题了，于是便换上另一卷。一曲从未听过的小调在狭窄房间里回荡着。房间中的另一人正自顾自做着手头的事，而自己却傻傻待在原地，乐声中诡异的尴尬。马修望向堆在书桌上的一摞刻着文字的厚实书脊，有些好奇，但这是别人家的东西。  
“你是不是在奇怪那瓶红色药水是用来做什么的？”打破沉默的倒是这小男孩。只是同护士进行些许眼神接触，他的目光便投向另一边，“那玩意苦得要命，埃德加就用这方法戒酒。往饮料里参上一两滴就不会有饮酒的欲望了，听起来原始又有点蠢，但的确有效。嘛，所谓的大人。”  
直呼长辈名字是不是有些不太礼貌？实际上，她对血红色药瓶的去向并不是特别在意。不知该如何接这句话，马修只好用微笑作为回应。  
“马修小姐，如果觉得有些累了可以去客厅休息一下，倒杯水喝。医生让你等一下别还就愣在原地，这都最后一家了。”  
面前这小家伙更值得少女的注意。简而言之，从他嘴里说出的每一句话尽是正常的十一二岁男孩不会有的腔调，成熟得有些古怪。现在的马修已然在成年人的队列中，但她还几乎未有向他人发号施令的勇气。但模糊的记忆又告诉马修，自己曾经在什么地方见过类似的男孩，并且也是在一堆书本之间，理论上说那是在学校中，也有可能——所以倒算不上什么十足离奇的遭遇。但该好好在心底记上一笔，谢过男孩后，她走出了房间。  
这时猫咪们统统蹲在了方桌上。这群毛茸茸聚在一起，但五张猫脸上一副丝毫不在乎身旁同类的冷淡。  
所以这次踹到的一定是猫之外的固体了，她低下头，是一本书，封面上一行“神们自己‘美国’阿西莫夫”。那个小家伙怎么知道这是最后一家？她侧过头，望见挎包中已然空空如也。  
“上午有人闯进这屋子大闹了一番，那小子简单收拾了一下，猫到处窜，房间里还是不太整洁。真是抱歉了。”  
真是要命，这个房间里的活物难道要么在黑暗中诡吊地闪着双眼，要么在视线之外的地方忽然出现。不是挡在脚边，就是从背后传来足够温和又低沉的嗓音，让少女结结实实吓了一跳。  
“没什么……”她匆忙回应，接过声音低沉的男人递来的一杯饮料，嗅了嗅，杯中一股酒精饮料的香气，“谢谢，但我不喝酒。”  
自从进入这住宅的房门以来，她便不停地向屋子的主人们道谢。  
“如果对这些书感兴趣的话，想看哪本随便翻翻。可能房间里有些暗。”他是怎么看出少女心底对满墙书本的好奇？某处传来一道开关被启动的声响，猫在电灯亮起的一瞬一齐从木桌上跳下。马修这时终于看清这穿着围裙的男人的长相，算不上常规的英俊，可能比之前推测得老上几岁，个子相当高，以致在电灯下的影子足够将马修遮盖。男人的眼瞳中有一道足够阴沉的暗色，似乎对应着自治会会长的身份，衬衫领口处横着数道足够显眼的伤痕。  
“这里的书真多，简直像个像个图书馆。”她从一排书脊中抽出不那么厚重的一本，随意翻开一页。  
“是吗？部分不常看的捐给了城里的图书馆，其实不剩下多少了。那里的书才算得上多，有时间可以去那坐坐，不少有关历史的书……”  
闪光的蜉蝣飞向你这支明烛。手指放在纸张上，她在心中默念着这被组合成为精巧诗篇的词语。燃着后毕剥作响，说：“祝福这烛火！”  
一帧一帧颓唐的画面自眼前闪过，拼凑在一起，眼前正有人正挥舞黑纱踮脚舞动。却是个早已衰老的人，眼皮布满了皱纹，同魔怪般耷拉着，使人看不清早已浑浊了的双眸。人形立在污物废水里无序摆动，一阵臭风漩涡流过。肮脏不堪，丑陋不堪，文字却在此之间构造出……  
“埃德加先生，我……我可以借一下这本书吗？”  
最终又被硬塞了两本同样来自法国人的诗集（法国？那是在很久之前存在过的国家，和美国一样。男人用平淡的语气说道）。抱着怀中重物与简医生一同离开小宅时，马修忽然转过身去，门已然关上了。远处的窗户中，还能看见钻研八音盒的男孩的背影。可有什么事情忘了做，摸着书本坚硬外壳的裂纹，她对着自己喃喃道：话说回来，我居然还不知道那古怪男孩的名字。  
  
名字是很重要的东西。对于从者而言，如果忘却了姓名，无论宝具还是技能统统无法使用，将沦为一尊比人类更加脆弱的幽魂。而假使人类忘记了长辈给予的姓名，自然也会忘记父母的长相，忘记故乡郁郁葱葱常青树林与山间断崖潺潺溪流，忘却童年时秋日窗前麻雀巢中幼雏，忘记将要往何处去。  
这一日的工作终于结束。马修拉开窗帘，不远处的头顶高悬半轮残月，这时的她换上白天购入的紫罗兰长裙。她将手抚上自己的胸口，刺绣在此勾勒出一只喙中夹着玫瑰的金丝雀。  
“马修，帮忙系一下我背后的带子……”  
在临近正午时的突发情况后，数位学生扭伤了脚踝手腕，明日的演出多半是告吹了。不如现在就穿上二人最好的衣裙。况且在这一天的下午，阿斯克勒庇俄斯先生破天荒地离开以诊所为中心五十米的范围，亲自从另一个街区面包店后厨所在的位置购置了一盒纸杯蛋糕，又带回一小罐茶饮用的枫糖。  
立香这时身着暗红色的束腰长裙，又套上一件驼色西装外套。  
奇怪的是，前辈也不知埃德加家的小男孩的具体名字。委托人是那位成年男性，与病人面对面的交谈时，似乎也不必称呼姓名的礼节，所以就……倒是可以去问问医生。那小家伙言行成熟反而不是什么令人惊讶的事，但凡是阅读叔本华与加缪的人——他留在家里时只能看这些神叨叨的书籍。长辈用体弱多病当作门锁，实际侵扰这男孩瘦弱身体的是癌症，他大概没几天可活了。  
“但一定有什么方法可以治愈癌症和肺结核。”立香在领口处用丝带打上一个蝴蝶结。  
“我们还没聪明到那个地步。真可怜，明明还只是个小孩子。”  
马修熄灭了梳妆台上的煤油灯，转身之后，她忽然感到前辈紧紧攥住了她的手腕。  
“不……马修，我们……我……”前辈慌忙将手收了回去，“没什么……可能是太饿了，一些稀奇古怪的东西窜上脑门……”  
她的双眼中藏着什么？马修不曾记得自己见过前辈如此忧虑的模样。大约不过昨日目睹野兽后头痛的后遗症。在记忆中，这当然不是第一次目视那可怕生物，更加畸形的，无首却六翼的，四首浮空的，统统该见过了才对。仅仅是错觉，无非是杂念，立香咽下了有关古怪记忆的话题。二层的餐厅中电灯亮着，小圆桌上摆着份装饰精巧的苹果派，盛着红茶的瓷杯旁放着数枚小巧用奶油水果装饰的小蛋糕。  
“今天是什么特别日子吗？突然花钱买了这些东西？”  
简医生左手捧装满切成块水果的瓷盘，右手里拿着枚华夫饼。正从厨房中走出。  
“没有。只是突然想吃，手头有些闲钱，就买了些。”阿斯克勒庇俄斯房间的房门正敞开着，医生站在窗边，低头望向已然陷入沉沉黑夜的街道，“不管是百日生日还是千日生日我都没心情庆祝，又老了一天，离死更近一天。”  
“你这人说话也太讨喜了些。但既然死期未到，当然就要好好享受了。现在有些音乐就更好了……我记得那家伙会拉小提琴。”  
少女们就坐于餐桌旁。在后辈的眼中，立香双目里的踌躇在甜点的光辉下缓慢散去。  
“这是哪来的马车，怎么在这停了这么久……你们先吃着，我下楼看看。”  
拉上了窗帘，阿斯克勒庇俄斯拿起搭在空椅上的白大褂，消失在了楼梯间的阴影之中。


	5. 三月十六日，阴（续）

站在木柜旁的是一位穿着考究的绅士，看上去不再年轻，但头发与唇上胡须同最时髦的年轻人一般仔细梳理过，领口是道艳红领带，肩上披着件带条纹的棕色大衣，胳膊下夹着根金色拐杖。这便是诊所外黑色马车的主人了。深夜到访，一定是碰上要命的急事。  
“喏，马修去捡些止痛舒缓的药，立香去打包检测用的仪器，简留在这里就行了。我对他说的情况有些兴趣……詹姆斯先生，麻烦您再详细描述一下家中小姐的状况。还有，虽然我们是免费医疗，但上门服务的话还是会象征性地收取一些费用。”  
“钱是小事。只要能把她带回来，再高的价格都可以付。”  
年老绅士的目光掷向远处。若要让被他凝视的橙发少女捕捉到这眼神，大概会在恼怒中斥责老头的无礼。金发的简医生掩上楼梯间的木门，转过身后，那双墨绿正对上老头鼻梁上的玳瑁框眼镜。  
“哎呀，是简女士呢，真有些意外。”  
“嗯？你们认……”  
计划有变。如果在捞出两位迦勒底来客的同时，随刊附赠一个还算能打的医生，那是再好不过了。绅士选择候诊室中看上去最结实的一把扶手椅，高高举起，砸向阿斯克勒庇俄斯医生的头顶。  
  
“现在按响警铃的话，离这里最近的巡逻队也要五分钟才能赶来哦。”  
足有一人高的武具静默在绅士的身后，这并不是今晚最为古怪的事件，让房间中的三位女士惊讶的是，这武器竟然是由周围的空气凝固而成，凭空出现在了眼前。绅士挡在诊所的唯一出口前，手举自拐杖中抽出的利刃，他们之间横着被击晕了的医生。  
“不过，这地方根本没有警铃吧！连电话都没有一个！”  
“马修，立香，枪在我房间的衣柜里。从厨房的窗户出去顺着烟囱能爬到房顶。警铃在自治会二楼走廊尽头的房间里。”虽并无武器在手，简医生挡在二位少女身前，“您是哪位？有何贵干？我们只是普通的医护人员，能否先放下武器？不论您是有金钱上还是物品上的要求，还不要伤及无辜。”  
令人如何想不到的是，一枚炮弹自古怪武具内射出，击中少女的身后，给治疗室的墙壁开了个洞。这老头的口气有些小丑的滑稽，但他绝不是来谈判的。  
“你让开，我要她俩。”  
“你……”简举起等候的长椅。手头没有一件像样的武器，完全没有胜算。  
“我可是好不容易才熬到巡逻队统统不在的时间，过了这村就没这地了。”绅士一手扬起棺材形的武具，他越过晕厥在地上的男人，另一只手紧握从拐杖中抽出的一柄利刃，大声吼叫着：“这俩丫头把我忘了也算了，你怎么也想不起来！”  
但至少绝不能让这人贩子老头靠近助手们半步。在立香的视野里，拴着暂且被称之为炮筒的铁链将医生手中暂时的护具击成两端，崩裂出的木块飞向地面，竟然直直插入脚下木地板中。若那一击落在简医生的头上，她大约会当场毙命。是相当有分寸的攻击，难道这男人并不想谋人性命……不，既然已然掏出武器亮出獠牙，拐走两个护士作何？他所谓的想起来又是指……  
在此之前，要了命的头痛突然到访。同昨天早晨的一致，未来得及从满屋飞舞的木屑与碎掉的砖块间找出一条通向二层的路，立香手捂着脑袋，忽然半跪在了原地。剧痛之中眼前再次出现模糊不清的重影，她望向后辈，马修的手指几乎将陷进太阳穴中，她牙关紧闭，一定同样正忍受着什么不可名状的剧痛。  
“我没什么……前辈，快……先到楼上去，像医生说的那样……”  
简医生将手中最后一瓶药剂扔向绅士的额头，像之前的每次一样，灌满药剂的细颈瓶只在空中划出一道可以忽略不计的直线，便撞上了棺材状的武器，摔得粉碎。该死，就算只是让药水进了这老头的眼睛也好！见此情形，她飞奔向对面的墙，看清棺材挥舞的路径，便能够预判安全的范围。医生猛地一跃，借力从飞舞着的武具旁掠过，总算来到了老头的身后。  
第一步已迈出，候诊室内可有不少足够刺入老头脊背的东西……  
“混账玩意，有种别向小姑娘出手——啊啊啊呀！”  
立香最后看见的，是那庞大并有着金色装饰的铁块砸向简医生的腿，金发的身影被重重摔在距离出口不远的墙面。银发的男人举起刀刃，没有丝毫怜悯的迟疑，贯穿了医生的左肩。  
  
詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂生前并无任何有关把弄文字编写故事的回忆。文字并不是个好控制的东西，作为伦敦城内不那么摆得上台面的肮脏世界核心，他自然该是明白这样的道理。将一段妙趣横生的冒险故事用文字记录，剪掉应该永远成为一个秘密的片段，又添上些插科打诨剧情衔接，那是他的对手所热爱的留名青史之事。  
但是呵，在殒命瀑布下后，这位前犯罪界的拿破仑才意识到，自己似乎将生前的闲暇时光全给浪费在牌桌算计上了。嗨呀，至少得学学那位真正的拿破仑，留下些文字证明自己存在过。  
现在从零开始学习著书立传的技巧似乎有些晚了，再者，他天生没有丝毫足以让笔下文字吸引读者的天赋。莫兰口是心非的赞美是另一码事。但用聪明的小脑瓜刨析那些打算消遣一番的读者心态还是绰绰有余，那些家伙在端起一杯红茶时希望阅读怎样的文字呢？至少，得是个无关痛痒的旁人的故事，叫不上名的某位远方叔父给年轻的穷鬼留下一笔数量可观的遗产（赞美狄更斯，他可喜欢《圣诞颂歌》了，鬼魂使人悔悟之类的鬼话），或是疯子自白一场耸人听闻的残酷谋杀，或是一位自以为山穷水尽的穷酸医生在朋友的介绍下认识了位怪人……  
打住，打住，若要拿通俗文学的俗套桥段举例，这段与手头正事无关的沉思可得没完没了下去了。总而言之，有趣的故事得从某人的转变开始。  
所以这本书的第一章节得是一位英俊从者（五十岁）响应被困于永久冻土的天才少女达·芬奇的呼唤，灵子转移进入一片连时间都错乱了的的怪异世界，与被强加的虚构记忆斗争，又与在同异闻带从者的战斗，最后英勇拯救陷入敌人陷阱的少女御主的故事。而故事的主角正是融合魔弹之力的普通数学教授詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂！  
有自信是好事，只是他那聪明的小脑瓜算计不到的是，比起犯罪绅士的一段冗长史诗级旅途，作为笔者的我，更喜欢看少女们平淡且温暖的普通日常。若让福尔摩斯读到这个片段，这男人大概会说我不应将个人恩怨参杂进客观记述中。随他抱怨去吧，我还做不到将自己带入莫里亚蒂教授视角如此宽宏大量。  
  
是痛，刺骨的疼痛，熟悉的痛，来自遥远记忆的痛。  
她想起来了，不，分明是游离在另一个遥远世界的记忆赫然闯入脑中，如水库开闸一瞬的轰击，她只看见自己拥有与记忆的主人完全一致的脸。一定有什么地方出现了差错，啊呀，一定是这样，大脑中纷繁复杂的线路彻底乱了套，沉寂多时的电路被这刺痛重新激活，点亮了某一盏不该亮起的白炽灯。简·H·华生的眼瞳缩成了一个小点。不要让我失去现有的一切，不要让我重新接受别离的结局，明明属于这个世界的记忆才是我想要的：在天空永远阴云密布的小城中，她的挚爱不会不辞而别，他不会化为烟尘，偷偷从自己的指间溜走。  
但在意识到这一点的刹那，幻梦便被彻底终结。  
“莫里亚蒂！你这混账东西，现在终于要来杀我了吗！”  
将全身力气汇聚在尚还能动的右腿，华生医生毫不留情向绅士的尾椎骨一记飞踹。真是足够惊人的力量，连同手中被冠以莱辛巴赫之名的武器一起，詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂飞出十步开外，发出一声滑稽的“哎呦”之后，扑倒在方才的打斗制造出的大坑旁。  
忍着近乎粉碎性骨折的剧痛，简医生倚着墙壁缓缓站了起来，从困惑的表情判断，她大脑中的情况不比正流着血的肩头好到哪去。老头则像个没事人似的，拍了拍马甲上足够明显的一枚脚印，翻了个身，又一个鲤鱼打挺便重新站了起来。一声响指，莱辛巴赫融化在了空气里。  
“不对。你应该早就死了，死在瀑布下了。”  
“华生医生，能出现在这地方说明咱们都入土上百年啦！你这迷糊的……”  
“我们都是从者了和我想弄死你之间有什么必然联系吗？”  
“先等等。我是迦勒底的从者，你是泛人类史召唤出的野生动物，如果不想违约的话咱建议就此停手。”他摘下眼镜，吹了吹黏在镜片上的木屑。  
“让我想想……响应抑制力召唤出现在异闻带？倒是听说过救世的迦勒底。居然把你给弄了出来，这个天文台的自保系统还真是慌不择路。”  
“真不愧是大侦探的助手，脑子也挺灵光。还记得的话就省得我再来解说了。论战力的话，我才在抑制力的召唤名单上靠前哦？”  
“是不是还得让我谢谢你打这一架，直接给我的腿打回全盛期时的鬼样子。公事公办，等这异闻带的事了了爷就用您的脑浆刮大白，莫里亚蒂教授。”  
“别喊得这么客气。以及我的手杖还在你肩膀上。”  
“去你妈的，算了，等脑子里清醒些再叙旧也不迟。”庆幸的是，对于从者以太凝结的肉体而言，只要不伤及灵核，就算摘掉一整个肩头也只能算是小伤。咬着牙，医生将利刃整根拔出，结结实实地摔在地上，希望刚才的自己还剩了那么一两瓶止痛药。她在木柜前蹲下了身，只见空荡荡的一片。好家伙，恢复记忆的头痛混杂着腿痛，倒是还能忍忍。  
“现在是怎么一回事，我怎么记得自己好像在这儿当了半年多的医生，还有一整段相当真实的整个人生的回忆？要不是这段生前孽缘，我就陷进去了，真是日了先人……话说御主呢？”  
莫里亚蒂指了指身后。人类最后的御主藤丸立香早已倒在方才的打斗未波及的墙角下，双手抱头，一定正在经历某种不能用言语叙述的痛苦。少女右手手背上的三道红色令咒清晰可见。盾之少女马修·基列莱特依旧守护在前辈的身旁，只看表情便能读出状态也好不到哪里去，只是勉强维持意识清醒。  
“有小姑娘在，别把你那军队粗口挂在嘴边。”  
“她们都是成年人了，用不着你操心。”通向二层的木制楼梯给轰掉了半截，但跳上这个高度不算什么难事。  
“喂，小丫头盾兵，还站得起来吗？”老头俯下身去，将已然失去了意识的橙发少女抱在怀中，“真沉，还好我先见之明顺手摸了辆马车过来。”  
在这一段虚构的人生经历中，甚至完完全全保留着她与那家伙初遇的片段，只是少了牵线搭桥的小斯坦福先生，合租公寓的内容也被统统掠过——这里的夏洛克他居然正在给别人当助手？简直比和莫里亚蒂统一战线更加不可思议。起码稍微了解这地方的特性了，到底经历了怎么样的恐怖，才让她连自己的姓氏都给遗忘，并且接受了普通单身医生的生活？  
“你这是要带她到哪里去。”手持顶端带有利刃的步枪，又将一柄转轮手枪插在腰间，总算重新取回了安全感。女人看了眼依旧倒在房间中央的另一位医生。脑中的戈耳狄俄斯之结越解越乱，她直呼阿斯克勒庇俄斯之名，却不记得这正是手持蛇杖的医神。  
这不怪她，有关小城生活的回忆中并没有任何有关长生之蛇参与的痕迹。介于这位医生毫无取回从者时记忆的迹象，还是不要将多余的人卷入这场混乱中。  
“难道你要留在异闻带的政府机构旁讨论如何对付异闻带吗？亲爱的华生女士，两分钟之后巡逻队就该回来了，跟不跟上来随你的便。”  
“噫，等等，我背着马修跑不快。难道你就有更好的去处了？”  
为昏迷中的立香盖上一层薄被，莫里亚蒂跳上车夫的位置，三声皮鞭抽打的清脆，掠过重重新英格兰风格的低矮建筑，两匹黑色骏马拉动着的马车消失在夜色当中。这老头可真是有备而来，也许他的手中也有一本剪贴簿，详细记录着这个异闻带的所有细节，在某一页里，还夹着一张自治会会长副手模糊的侧脸抓拍，旁边用红色墨水标注着，这是个“重要人物”。  
“嚯，别忘了你眼前的可是统领伦敦鼠群的犯罪领袖，找个藏身的耗子洞还算难事？”


	6. 三月十七日，阴，日常的终结

广场北侧的两栋建筑里不同寻常地亮着灯，夏洛克加快了奔跑的速度。虽说过去每夜小城诊所的一层总会留一盏微亮的煤油灯，但像现在这样子——墙壁布满被非人力量击打出的凹陷，满地散落着木椅的零件。最糟糕的是，血，四处留着血的痕迹。  
埃德加不知从哪里找出把还能使用的圆凳，正一脸愁思盯着手中的小册子。再走近两步，夏洛克发现会长死死盯着的是数独游戏的格子。  
也罢，姑且是等待时的消遣。  
“真是抱歉，刚过午夜就把你拽到这地方来。总之就是现在这情况。”埃德加将数独册子放进大衣口袋中，又掏出一本工作用的记事本。铅笔被他夹在左手手指间，像正夹着一根香烟。  
“我在递交申请的时候有考虑到这些，都是我分内的事情。医生们呢？他们没事吧。”  
“阿斯克勒庇厄斯医生刚才从昏厥里醒来，现在正在自治会的办公室里休息。他的第一句话是看到了个老头。剩下三位不知道哪里去了，至少不在附近。”  
简失踪了。来访者一定是白天时看见的那位用棺材打架的弓兵，这样看来情况相当不妙。  
“他没说别的吗？”但绝不能把恐慌挂在脸上。  
“第二句话就是‘别把霍恩海姆调到诊所来’，估计是讨厌那人说话时老处女似的腔调。想抽烟吗？刚好我烟瘾犯了。”埃德加向副手递去一根烟卷，“不过他还是说了些有些有用的东西：那老头自称詹姆斯。”  
“大约是用了假名，我不记得城中这个年龄段的人有叫詹姆斯的。麻烦借个火，我没带火柴。”  
一道刺啦声响后二人间飘荡着放松的香烟香气。说起来有些怪异，火光闪过的一瞬，埃德加的眼里掠过一道血的鲜红。  
“让我看看刚才记下的谈话内容，嗯……他还说过，这位暂且称为詹姆斯的老头应该认识简医生。”  
被砸得面目全非的木地板上有一道醒目的鲜血小道，直直从楼梯间延申至诊所唯一的出入口，血间夹杂着数枚属于同一个女人的足迹。脚印的主人身高相当寻常，当时可能背负着什么重物。最为重要的是，绵延的血滴形状相当规则，证明她一定是在意识清醒的状态下自主走出了诊所。  
“简医生每隔一天就得四处送药，也算城里的小半个名人，那老头的说辞极有可能不过是混淆视听。她这种普通的医生只是完全的受害者，被胁迫的人质。”  
“在证据不足的情况下我们不会普通镇民列入怀疑对象，你明白的事我自然也明白。”埃德加夹着烟，向助手身旁吐出一口雾，“但话说回来，你这小子是喜欢那位简医生吧。”  
夏洛克开口，但嘴边用以反驳的话又被咽下了肚。这算不上推论，只是任何一个头脑思维正常的普通人都能从他的行动中读出的暗语，即使不谈此刻为她脱罪的声辩，此前作为自治会会长副手的一系列举动也足够明显了——希望能够成立自治会医疗团，优先考虑将有着作战经验的简医生作为团长——他并非因讨厌阿斯克勒庇厄斯医生才在申请书中写下带有强烈主观意愿的话。  
“你……这和此次事件无关吧？”  
“我就随口说说，你倒紧张起来了。”会长用他裹着皮质手套的大手拍了拍年轻人的肩，“凡人之心八卦一下。看你这么怕人的样子估计让我给说中了。加油呗，我结过婚，知道追求姑娘可是件麻烦事……”  
“头儿！咱们在西边森林里发现了被偷走的那辆马车！马和车都还在！车里有几根立香护士的橙色头发！但附近没瞅见有人！”感谢这位名叫莫洛斯的狼人打破面前二位男士尴尬的对话。这时的会长收起打探助手私生活的闲散神情。诊所的门口聚集着三五位自治会成员，清一色的男人。  
“印有调整后画像的通缉令也该打印出来了，确保每一条街至少贴上两张。你们的稍作休息，现场调查等炼金术士调配用以追踪魔力与血迹的试剂。虽然遇上了这种突发状况，但先要保证猎捕野兽的巡逻，大家不要着急。陈礼先生，你脚程快，麻烦这些天就先和西侧巡逻队的一起办事。”  
命令的最后，埃德加向助手无声地使了个眼色。夏洛克知趣地跟上会长的脚步。既然这老头两次选择消失在西部的森林中，那他的藏身之地一定远离此处。  
  
在闲暇时可以想想，那位名为立香的小护士之后会有着怎样的人生。  
如果她与后辈保持现状辛勤工作下去，在五年之内，刻薄如阿斯克勒庇厄斯也会允许少女们成为足够独当一面的医生，那时的她们将从这位医生口中学习一切治愈他人的知识。而在工作之外的日常中呢？当她年华不在，容貌逝去之后呢？一定，名为立香的少女一定会同马修度过余下的一生，她们将手牵着手，漫步在通向南方树林的采药人小道，直到在遥远未来的某一日，当这个虚构的世界迎来终结的一天。  
没有什么波澜，位于疑似新英格兰小城中普通的一生。  
但在此时此刻，小护士们的可能性被永恒地抹去。二位少女从未存在于世上，便静默死去。  
  
“话说回来，华生你的来福枪所用的子弹该是魔力吧？”数学教授莫里亚蒂给自己点了根烟。二人站在被染白了的猎人小屋的屋顶，面向南方一片死寂的虚无冷原。  
“不然呢，被召唤出来后哪有闲心去弄真正的子弹。”  
“没有子弹的话压根就用不着上膛吧。你这玩意射程都赶得上巴雷特的狙击枪了，所以……”  
“所以我的个人爱好与你无关。”金发的女士狠狠瞪了面前的教授一眼，“要不是你那玩意动静太大，我才不愿意把宝贵的魔力用来狙这些长相他妈足够离谱的怪物。”  
“气势上真是不饶人，你跟福尔摩斯在一起时也是这么说话的吗？”  
“你……”  
“得了，我才不关心你们俩之间黏乎乎的美好往事，真恶心。呕。”老头有那么一瞬回想起自己毫无罗曼史可言的悲剧一生，嘛，反派的宿命便是如此了，“不过谈及魔力的话，你接下来也用不着着急了，但我建议还是得省着用哦。”  
短发遮眼的马修从小屋的入口处探出头来，四处张望一阵才发现屋顶的二人。她用最克制的声音喊道：“前辈醒了过来，我给她泡了杯茶。”  
即使在最危急的时刻，自英国来的从者们也应该在建立根据地的同时给自己弄一小罐茶叶（是偷是抢是买并不重要），再烧上壶热水，否则大不列颠的灵核很有可能在失落中主动分裂开来。这时的立香坐在姑且可以用来休息的一片稻草垛上，手中正握着属于老教授的一根拐杖。看上去她正努力学着物主潇洒抽出利刃的样子，可现状嘛，是挺失败的。  
“哎呀哎呀，这上面还是有点小机关的，为了防止武器落到敌人的手里去——就这样，按住这个位置，稍微拧一下。这就行了！”绅士围绕着小姑娘转圈的样子，让华生医生不自觉回想起生前饲养的那只总是流着口水的丑丑斗牛犬，“总之，好久不见，想死爸爸了，小立香是不是该……”  
“说一句‘爸爸真臭’。好啦，莫里亚蒂，我知道你是想让我稍微开心一点，但现在放松下来才不是特别合适。”橙发少女望向披着驼色长礼服外套的医生，“现在根本无法与达·芬奇取得联系，不知为何福尔摩斯到对面去了，马修的盾成了自治会会长家的装饰，战斗方面只能仰仗二位。虽然我是没想到正式见到华生医生是在教授在场的情况下。”  
“弓兵简·华生，与您在此地缔结暂时的契约。”医生向少女行了一个标准的屈膝礼，那是她当年进入皇宫面见女王时习得的礼仪，“不过，当年亚瑟那家伙可是把我写成了个男人，他的书后来似乎还挺畅销的，你们也读到的应该是他改编后的版本。但御主和马修小姐……好像完全不惊讶的样子？”  
两位少女在沉默中交换了一个眼神，满眼里写着“我们早就习惯了”。  
“你的胸脯贫瘠成这样，是男是女都无所谓了。”  
“你生前就是这么骚扰手下的女士们？”  
“鬼扯，我的组织里可没你这号不男不女的人物，她们都是些足够让你嫉妒得面红耳赤的美女。”  
“既然已经组建了同盟，还是趁天亮之前，让教授说说他在此地数天内积累下的情报吧。”马修轻咳一声，将话题拖回正轨，“虽然人手不足，但我们还是得走出第一步。”  
莫里亚蒂掀起一块木地板，从其下拿出一份手绘的地图，摊在席地而坐的四人中央。  
“要我来说的话，当然得从进入这个异闻带之前开始。那是在Shadow Border出港后的一个钟头。本来以为这次出行就跟每年夏天莫名其妙的泳装特异点一样，不过是下次出征前的小菜，但希翁收到了来自达·芬奇小姐的紧急讯息。总而言之，当她恢复意识的时候，福尔摩斯和对降临者专家XX小姐一块消失了，而藤丸立香与马修则陷入原因不明的昏睡当中。  
（“等一下，你们那边的达芬奇……是个女孩子？”“听重点，要是福尔摩斯在旁，肯定会批评你不够专业打断思绪然后逮着你斥责一通。”“我和他共事了几十年，从没见过他骂人。”“噫。”）  
“御主陷入昏迷的状况我们早见识过了，就连尸山血海下总国那种情况咱们可都熬了过来。第一个进行灵子转移的便是不愿透露姓名的基督山伯爵。问题就是这么出现的，过去了半个小时，达·芬奇传递回的信息是：以Shadow Border中心方圆一公里的原普罗维登斯市城区内，别说从者了，一片荒原上连阵风都没有。讯息越短问题越大，聪明的小吸血鬼很快得出了一个结论，这也是她将此地称为异闻带的原因：既然从现实的一侧只能观察到人理冻结后的荒原，而通过灵子转移的从者却不见了踪影，说明此地是正在形成中的异闻带，现实与其所在的世界尚未完全重合。那栋长得足够古怪的建筑则是已经融合了的部分。  
“如果福尔摩斯是被留在彷徨海的那个，他大概会说这个结论没有任何证据支撑。但这已经是没有办法的办法了，无法观测到对面的情况，只能靠运气赌一把。所幸之后进行灵子转移的有我这个在牌桌上向来走运的幸运儿，总之我踏进了这个世界，并在第一时间意识到这个世界的意志希望我接受普通数学教师的身份。说起来有些奇怪，世界的意志，就算是异闻带也该是人类史的一部分才对，而走得再偏的人类史也不该弄出个世界意志代替人类裁决，对吧？距离我进入这个世界过去了两日，途中只见到XX一个清醒的友方。  
“先得建个基地。我和她灵子化在城里考察了一圈，立香和马修果然在此，居然正在印度异闻带记录过的医神手下工作，丝毫不记得自己原本职责的模样。那时候我心里打了个算盘，得先把御主和盾兵小姑娘捞出来，福尔摩斯来日再说。偷听偷窥一阵还是得到了不少信息，首先绘制出了面前的这张地图，其次，我们知道城里人绝不会前往靠近所谓‘虚无冷原’的地方，所以这个位于小城南方树林深处半倒塌的猎人小屋就成了我和她的据点。  
“没有御主的指挥，在一块陌生的土地上干耗着也不是个办法。我和XX那丫头的初步计划是：跟着她那个可疑外星科技仪器上的信号找到降临者，直接宣判这位的死刑。介于过去的记录中记载每一个异闻带都与外星来客有着不明不白的联系，所以这是最简单的了结精神控制的方法。但就像你们在昨天中午看到的一样，盲目自信只能惹出一系列麻烦，那位狂战士埃德加平常看起来就一普通中年男的，怎么一开战就又是镰刀又是双刃又是钢链，XX在逃跑时慢了一步，所以就……介于我们现在没在城里碰见哪怕一位穿着披风的传教士或形迹可疑的富有银行家，估计唐泰斯先生经历了和XX女士一样的倒霉的一天。”  
“那位自治会会长果然是从者吗？若是如此，其背后应该有一位御主才对？”不对，回忆那个下午在小宅内的所见所闻，那个男人看上去可说是相当礼貌，怎么会是个狂战士？马修接着问道，“但是人理冻结后，这个世界所剩的御主应该只有藤丸立香与A组的七位才对。况且你们是在找寻降临者的途中与他对战，那他……”  
“直白点说，我不知道这是怎么一回事。这个所谓的狂战士是整个链条中的一环，离他连接着的庞然大物并不远。但还是眼前的事要紧，所以最后我只能单枪匹马把二位小姐从城里捞了出来，三个脑袋一块想好过一个脑袋钻牛角尖。”他接着瞟了眼一旁的医生，“华生是意料之外的人物，我都做好了这女人要还是失忆就把她杀掉的准备，虽然她现在抢走了我的茶杯，相当随性地开始喝茶了。说了这么久，真是渴死个人。”  
“那我可得谢谢您了。”简回敬了一个同样犀利的眼神，递过盛着茶水的瓷杯，“关于这位从者。虽然脑子里有关美国联邦调查局的知识是被召唤后由抑制力赋予的，但我能肯定，这位不是埃德加·胡佛。”  
“感谢华生医生为我们排除了一个最不可能的答案。你仔细想想，要是那位的话你们过的会是平静到有些无聊的小镇生活吗？这地方自治会甚至没有成套的制服！胡佛来办的话直接成一九八四我们美丽大洋国了。”老头这时缩回了他那吃人的眼神，“不过既然说到从者真名的问题的话……不介意我把上衣脱了给你们看些物证吧？”  
“我和马修都是成年人了。迦勒底里还有好些个不怎么认真穿上衣的从者。”立香握着茶杯说道。  
“主要你们都是女孩子嘛……”  
“我的想法和前辈一样。”  
“在是个女孩子之前，我是个医生。你要想把衣物全卸了就地裸奔我都不会有意见。”  
  
绅士将衬衣褪下半截。被衣物遮掩了的皮肤上是一份足够骇人的物证，立香不由得皱了皱眉头。在重逢前的数个小时，莫里亚蒂究竟经历了什么？这是道只有最嗜血的野兽才能制造出的伤口，自后背击碎胸骨，贯穿了整个胸膛，紧擦从者的灵核而过。  
“狂战士发动宝具的时候，他没张口，倒是从旁边传来个女人的声音。那段文绉绉的咏唱十四行诗似的又臭又长，我想记也记不住，但记得最后咏唱出的宝具名是‘泄密的心’。”  
“不，就算是从者，受了这样的伤还能动也是奇迹了，你……”不经意间，简医生的口气似乎也温和了下来，“如此说来，那个男人居然是埃德加·爱伦·坡，难怪福尔摩斯只能做他的助理。但……这说不通。”  
“我和华生医生到访到他的家时，只看见一位年龄不大的小男孩，根本没有什么女人。”  
“等一下，马修，你说的是那个小男孩吗。”立香放下的杯子，正模仿着不在场却时时刻刻被提及的大侦探沉思时双手合拢至于唇前的姿势，“我并没有见过他，但这个世界希望我拥有的记忆告诉我，那是个言行举止不符合年龄般成熟的男孩。假如他是个人类，而不是麻烦程度翻倍的从者。如果是个技术高超的魔术师，像海伦娜女士那样，改变自己的外貌并不是什么难事。”  
“哎呀我的小立香在一群神叨叨的从者堆里可也学聪明了。”他可不想让在场的医生观察标本般死死盯着自己胸口的伤痕，便重新穿上了衬衫，“但这也是一个如果，再说，如果真是个技艺高超的魔术师，那才麻烦了。初次见面从者就宝具问候，估计背后有个不差魔力的供魔者，那他出于什么目的制造了这个异闻带？他手下还有多少从者？我们能否打得过一位人型自走空想树？以及听起来有些伤人，但作为爸爸还是要说出来，没有从者在场的前提下，立香在魔术师对战中不会有任何优势。”  
“虽然有些难接受一个作家居然这么能打……但宝具真名解放是不会出错的。这样一来，我们目前的敌人便是坡，他是我求学时相当崇拜的一位作者。现在咱得揍自己的偶像，呼，还得加上个小孩子。”医生有些难堪地说：“坡似乎把那个男孩当作了自己的孩子，会不会有一些生前的因缘？”  
“我看的那本小说集的序言里提过这位作家的生平，他没有孩子。但他结婚的时候，妻子好像还在孩子的年龄，强行解释的话，他的妻子因为肺结核走得很早，他在第二人生中移情到另外一个孩子身上也有可能。”御主平日消遣阅读并非不学无术，“虽然知道了真名，但一刀斩杀从者的狂战士和写了《乌鸦》的诗人之间差距也有些太大了，虽然也有伦敦犯罪领袖挥舞棺材揍人的前例。但他又不像阿克琉斯那样真名就等于弱点，所以解放宝具时才如此不加掩饰，就算让我们知道了他就是那位坡……”  
“况且他最近还在戒酒。”马修在一旁喃喃道。一位冷静的狂战士，没有比这更难缠的对手。  
“我们兜兜转转一大圈，咱们的讨论看上去又回到了原点，不知道该怎么办，不知道敌人的底细，不知道该向何处去。”教授略有些气馁地摇了摇头，“小马修嘴上说着迈出第一步，现在天也快亮了，我们甚至没能恢复和迦勒底的通讯。当然教授我没有责怪小姑娘们的意思，如果我有史诗英雄们的实力就不必头痛了。要命的是，全世界最有名的大侦探和侦探文学奠基者聚在一起，自治会会不会找上门来只是时间问题。”  
一旦从主动的躲藏转变为被动的逃命，别说攻略异闻带了，御主的生命安危都成了问题。在这时，困在废弃猎人小屋内的伪护士、异闻带的讨伐者、大秦帝国千年谋略的继承者、人类最后的御主、人理的希望藤丸立香像正听课的学生一样举起了手。虽然孔明的谋略课只听了个皮毛，她鼓起勇气说出自己的一份计划：“如果普罗维登斯的苍白建筑和这个世界有那么一定的关系，我只说是如果。依旧是来自这个世界的记忆，虽然有不知真假的嫌疑，城镇北方的遗迹群里应该有个差不多的建筑。”  
“小立香的意思是……”  
“赌上一把。我们到北边去，如果那里就是与现实重合的部分，理论上讲，是可以让我们重新联系上迦勒底的。但是无论是从虚无冷原绕路，还是横穿过城镇，风险都相当大。我们很有可能半路便失败，那样的话……”  
“先发制人吗？就像在北美特异点与凯尔特人们对峙的时候。”马修想了想，还是不要继续回溯只凭双脚跨越北美大陆的悲惨记忆了，“但是我的盾牌……”  
老教授立即接住了她的话，有些兴奋地说：“所以我们只能通过横穿城镇到达北方的遗迹，还请麻烦马修回忆一下坡的住宅所在的位置，我们得立即制定出一条不会惹上太多麻烦的道路。”  
“教授！不一定要按着我的计划来，我的想法太冒险了。万一到达北方后什么都没有，那该怎么办？”  
“嚯，我可是在牌桌上用尽一切老千取得最后胜利的赌徒，有些冒险算什么，大不了到时候再扭头杀向异闻带之主好了。旁边的医生倒也表态一下，是跟着这条路线走，还是闯进野兽堆里杀出条血路。我可是倾向前者，让马修拿回武器对之后的讨伐也有帮助。”  
“别说得像是只有你一个人喜好牌桌对弈。”医生这时站了起来，“在此就不赘述那段在交纳房租前的一天靠赌马免去留宿街头之苦的经历了。我愿同御主一起在此一搏。”  
  
四人到达足以俯瞰小城的山头时，天已经亮了。无论是身在其中，还是以旁观者的角度审视，脚下不过是座可说毫无特点的寻常小城，新英格兰风格的低矮建筑没什么调理地分布在城市街道两旁，玻璃罩的煤油路灯熄灭，不到千人的小城开始新的一天忙碌。头顶阴云遮蔽，立香眯着眼睛，就算站立在一片荒原的制高点，依旧不可看清北方苍白中遗迹的细节。  
明知道是一场豪赌，还要继续向前吗？  
她提着长裙，向预定的道路前行。计划很是简单：时间不允许他们入夜后再行动，再者，夜晚的城镇是漆黑狂战士的主舞台。就让教授在炼金工厂与大闹一番，自治会当然应该优先处理东边的恐怖袭击。在将小姑娘们护送至盾牌所在地后，华生立即从临近找来马匹——不加掩饰的说法便是偷窃，但这是为了更高的事业。即使碰上了狂战士，切勿恋战，赶紧撒丫子向北边溜。  
当然，既然将所有的筹码押在一张牌上，他们还是为自己留了些灵活运转的空间。  
“我在想，如果到时候福尔摩斯依旧不能想起作为泛人类史从者的职责，那我应该怎么办。”  
随处可见印有犯罪绅士准确画像的通缉令。二位从者坐在一栋小楼的楼顶，远远地看着少女们购买今日的早餐。华生自然是明白的，这时候纠结于儿女情长才不符合常理。  
“既然你发问了，我的答案当然是当即除掉他。无法回忆起自己身份的从者和脆弱的人类一样好对付。再者，他是与迦勒底签订契约的从者，就算被你杀掉，也能够重新召唤出来。”从者自然无需进食，但看着立香手中的面包与咖啡，老教授自觉嘴边有一星的馋。  
“你我生前势不两立，但我有些时候还是会羡慕你决断，在瑞士时把自己的命赔进去也在所不惜。你的策略顾全大局，但到时候，我肯定下不了手。如果因为我的行动拖累了大家……”  
“哈哈，这才是正常人该有的想法。我提建议时嘴上说得快，但万一这种倒霉事发生在莫兰身上，我可也得想上一会，至少纠结半天吧。”  
立香纸杯中的咖啡见了底，但面包只咬了两口。要么是这葱油面包口味令人抗拒，要么这少女在一夜的奔波后太困了。“嘛，真没想到你也是个心头藏了个什么人的多愁善感之人。生前的话，即使是福尔摩斯，也只能从留下一丝半点的痕迹里拼凑出你的形象。”说到此处，医生略微停顿，“我从没想过和你这样在平和中对话，自然想不到你居然是个相当有趣的人。”  
此时教授的脸与生前那张尖酸刻薄的皮并无丝毫区分，但明显的是，绅士的双眼中少了一类狂热的诉求。即便如此，华生绝不会将他与慈眉善目教导者之间画上一道联系，他可是个在二十家银行拥有账户的怪人，蜘蛛的八道细足缠绕整个不列颠小岛，处死背叛的手下不比眨眨眼困难——可是现在，真是古怪，她也曾在坡先生的眼中捕捉到如此的神情，那明明是当了父亲的人眼中才会拥有的温柔。  
“哎呀，平时闲谈的话，我可不会总摆着犯罪头领的架子。再者，可能和咱现在服务的组织有些关系吧，立香可是你三世难见的大好人，哈哈。”  
“如果我要问的话，你肯定会说‘对御主是父女之情’。所以就省得我白费口舌了。”少女们结束仓促的早餐，走在向西延申的人行道上。大概因为我正时时刻刻想着福尔摩斯，自然能看出某人也正泡在恋爱之中。这时医生做好飞跃至某条暗巷的准备，“虽然我并不了解你与她之间有过怎样的因缘，但你究竟是为泛人类史的未来，还是为御主的未来？”  
“什……”  
真是难得，在如此刁钻的问题面前，生前专职控制人心的聪明人也有卡壳的一天。一阵红茶味的清风拂过，终于只余莫里亚蒂一人站立在屋顶。  
“别当回事，履行各自的职责去吧。再会了，教授。”


	7. 闪蝶与鸦

生了锈的炉子旁，在墙纸磨损了的门后一方，挂着一列插着各型烟斗的布条。夏洛克取下其中最迷你的一枚，放在手心中。这是枚普通的石楠木烟斗，烟嘴处的一层镀金被磨得光亮，放置烟草的位置有着长久岁月遗留的烟熏痕迹。他朝着窗边走出两步。很是奇怪，一只崭新的波斯拖鞋被钉在墙上，鞋里满满盛着烟叶。  
一般来说，女士们更加倾向又细又长的玉石制过滤器才对。自治会文员们就是这样，两根细长的手指夹着根长长的金属管，深吸一口——哎呀，是副会长先生，今天要查阅几千天前的文件？——吐出一阵芬芳。并且不知为何，喜好香烟提神的女子们总是用红色的漆装饰指甲。这么说来简医生还真是个不随大流的女人，他不正是喜欢这女人的不寻常之处？他将烟斗放回了原处，将广口瓶中的药剂洒在简医生的房间里，即便血迹消融在土地里，便能够能够追踪之后魔力的去向。再三斟酌后，选择了简医生平日伏案写作的书桌。  
她离开诊所时负了伤，一定少不了治疗魔术的使用。他用手指依次掠过书架上的一排书脊：贴着图书馆藏书标签的王尔德、一本翻旧了的纳博科夫、数张书写杂乱的稿纸……他选择一本封面没有任何标记的笔记，也许她正在考量一则长篇故事？是为了学校每星期的演出吗？他翻开笔记本的封面，从其上留下的第一句话开始阅读。  
阴，诊所里的那位医生未来的同事糟糕得很脾气比自治会最暴躁的狼人还臭工作第一天上午两位病人全是腹泻让他们把水烧开了再喝就是不听得了疟疾给我等死吧……  
是一本日记，夏洛克的探索该就此打住了。但是啊但是，可恶的好奇心不仅死死咬住可怜的猫咪，也会杀死猎犬，何况正窥探珍爱之人的小小隐私。他饶有兴趣地看向记录在第二页上的流水账。  
翻页的嘈杂遮掩另一人进入房间的声响，当他终于转过身时，华生已在此地等候很久了。  
  
“马修，你没提过这家还养了这么多的鸽子。”  
几只有着漂亮花色羽毛的鸽子从二人头顶掠过，最终在邻人的屋檐上规规矩矩排成一列，用鲜红的眼死死盯着没有预约的不速之客。这些鸟儿一定备受屋主的宠爱，每一只都给喂的肥肥的，像房费在天空中身披羽毛的气球。  
“虽然只是被植入的记忆，前辈应该还是对这个地方有些印象吧？”  
“我不记得了。记忆里完全没有这方面的细节”  
目的地便是面前的一栋小小的二层房屋。二人躲在屋檐下的阴影中，细细观察，那位曾在情报交流中被多次提及的男孩正背对着她们，手握一柄望远镜，十足放松地坐在两方木制的鸽子房之间。聚在一起的鸟儿如云雾般飞过，男孩似乎正在观察远方的什么东西——如果不打扰二人的计划，也没必要非得去和屋主打个照面。对于少女们而言，这可是难得的好机会。她们越过一道矮矮的篱笆，翻进无人的书房中。  
自会客厅射出的视线结结实实让藤丸立香心脏停跳半拍。  
“是猫，怎么会有这么多猫？”  
居然没有任何防盗措施，看样子，这一家只是把圣盾当成了普通的装饰品。取下熟悉的武具，马修不忘最后忘向会客厅一眼，小声抱怨道：“真是吓死人了，昨天明明还只有五只。虽然只是猫……”  
领头的是只浑身漆黑，唯有胸口处点着一粒白雪的小猫。所幸这只猫咪的两眼尚还健全，自然不会使人联想到狂乱的杀戮。猫咪们聚集在会客厅，并不妨碍二位从窗口进入的访客。立香第一眼便看见打孔纸带间的蓝色八音盒，一旁摆着份剩下一半的布丁，金属制的小勺给落到了地板上。的的确确对手们正生活着的房间:一个约有一掌大的纯白瓷瓶放置在钢琴顶部的一角，瓶中插着只带有露水的鲜红玫瑰。  
虽然简陋，但四处透露着屋主生活中的情趣。那位从者会不会同记忆中的文学家一般有趣？他的御主又是个怎样的魔术师？二人快速从窗口跳出。她们仓皇离开时不会在意，屋顶上的男孩这时消失了，不知正往何处去。  
棉质长裙的绣花裙摆真是个麻烦东西。为避开任何可能的人类视线，少女们提起裙子拔足狂奔，距离与华生医生约定的地方怎么还有两个街口。复古的长裙固然符合审美，但实用性可得排在出自达·芬奇小姐之手的各类魔术礼装之后了。  
数步之后，身后忽然传来一阵如闪电劈过的离奇噪音。那绝不是教授按约定炼金工厂大闹一番后的余波，多年的亚从者旅途让马修敏锐转身举起盾牌，一枚被血红雾气包裹着的漆黑长枪直直撞击巨盾的中心，闪电过后便是一道骇人雷鸣。  
“这！怎么会！”  
一般的故事里，除非是被逼上绝路的孤狼，故事的主人公总该在计划A的报告书下留有一行小字，如有不便，请遵从备用的计划B。为防止被隐身的刺客或身旁的叛徒打个措手不及，每一个心思缜密者至少该得筹备到计划Z。但如你所见，我们的立香并不会这么做。要么胜，要么与这个濒死的世界一同沉沦，这是她从过往战斗中浓缩出的有些原始的经验。虽说破釜沉舟有助于坚定决心。此时此刻，知晓尖锐长枪并不刺穿盾牌的力量，这柄武器便遵循操纵者的意愿，向主人的手心飞去。  
顺着黑影消失的方向望去，立香抬起了头。距离二人不远处的一栋屋顶，在翻飞着的血红里衬斗篷前，正站立着斩杀了对降临者专家的自治会会长：狂战士埃德加·爱伦·坡。他为手中武器的顶端换上一柄长刃，飞身跃至少女们的面前。血的红与死的黑杂糅在一起，领口处的黑鸦羽毛在战意的撩拨下微微颤动，面前的男人犹如报丧的死神。  
“不是属于这个世界的盾牌吗？至少不该是帕尔修斯的那枚。这下那面墙上得有些空了。”  
一只健美的渡鸦落在男人的肩头，朝着少女们发出三声凄厉的惨叫。那是属于面前这位从者的使魔。该死，难怪他不受此前调虎离山计的迷惑，谁会在乎头顶飞过的一只鸟，迦勒底一方自进入城镇后的一举一动早该被曝光在在监视之下。没有丝毫踌躇犹豫，手持并无多余装饰的朴素镰刀，男人向着面前的防御直直砍去。奇怪的是，除去三声切割金属的狂暴，他的攻击中参杂不可见的凌乱电锯切割。  
“那小家伙真不让人省心，都说了不要接纳些乱七八糟的灵魂，太任性了，平日光工作就够麻烦了。二位可都是上过学认得字的年轻人，应该知道非法闯入他人民居是不道德且违法的事情吧！”  
天杀的，他是如何在保持华丽纷乱攻势的同时悠闲自得与对手谈话。  
“这位可是诊所的马修小姐，果然和那弓兵是一伙的。你觉得波德莱尔的诗怎么样？还是更喜欢兰波一些。”  
“呼！”哪有回答的闲心。在超人力量的冲撞下，马修向后退去数步，总算偷得一毫摆出应战姿态的间隙，她选用了防御姿态，死死将前辈挡在身后。“我……”  
“还没来得及阅读那两本书吧。真可惜，那二位可都是无二的天才诗人，很值得一读。”男人望向对方被看护在阴影中的御主，真是个不详的对视，疯狂的猩红双眼怎么会镶嵌在一张泛着平和的脸上，“但这有些意外，我可有许多年不曾见过驱使从者的人类了。”  
果真是身后牵连着不可名状庞大存在的狂战士！立香握紧了雕刻令咒的右手，向敌人喊道。  
“狂战士爱伦·坡！我乃泛人类史迦勒底之人，我等不知此异闻带的立场，还请您立即停止对我方无缘由的袭击，否则……”  
男人收起镰刀，转而将两柄的弯刀紧握于手中，收拾两个小丫头远远不必挥舞远程武器大汗一场，“无缘由？我自然是要将你们驱逐出这片仅存的净土。看穿我的真名值得鼓励，但还请小姑娘们听听来自长辈的建议。”  
金属的敲击声伴随四溅的电光，他稳稳踏出一步，仿若并非即面对将拆毁世界的敌人，而是在随性中闲庭若步。这分明是历经千百血战的勇武之士才该拥有的超越理智的自信，面前的人理应只是个整日与文字纠缠作家才对！  
“首先，在战斗中，只有绝对掌握胜算的一方才有威胁他人的资本。”  
即使只被这利刃擦过，也免不了一整块皮肤被利落剥离之苦，何况被这凶器集中要害。看不清刀刃纷飞的模糊残影，盾兵只能紧随男人前进的步伐调整呼吸。即便是一位击败了传说帝王的御主，近乎不可自天衣无缝的出击中找出还手的机会。  
“其次，御主过度参与从者们的战斗只会引来杀身之祸。”  
眼见无法突破面前这如城墙般耸立的巨盾，他迅速向后退去。想必莫里亚蒂教授同样是在经历绝望的一场战斗后，眼睁睁地看见死的恐怖缠绕在男人所持的武具之上。  
“以及我们对拆毁所罗门圣殿的占星贩子没什么兴趣。该到发动宝具的时候了，吾妻弗吉尼亚！”  
电光火石之间，一道魔力凝结的光束自身后直直射向男人的胸膛，紧接着跟随三发精准集中要害的枪击，来自身后的友方及时中断致命的宝具咏唱。说是及时，自被建筑物遮蔽了的天空而来，自莱辛巴赫内倾泻而出的炮火洗礼方才战斗过的一整条街，霎时临近的建筑物坍塌，向清朗的空中卷起阵阵烟尘，中断一场本就起始于仓促的对战。  
“立香，马修！快，到马背上来。”  
虽说比往日急躁了些，但这也是来自令人安心的迦勒底名侦探的呼唤，立香紧紧握住了那只向她伸出的手。载着马修与华生医生的骏马已然向北方奔去，待身前的御主稳稳侧坐在马鞍上，福尔摩斯立即扬起皮鞭。重逢时的情报交流改日再论，现在的他们唯一要做的便是离开这片是非之地。  
可教授他……立香回首望去。尘土弥漫之中，狂战士用以刀刃为杖，重新站了起来。  
  
“留在炼金工厂的是群撑不过两回合的废物，你竟然……”  
不远处传来自治会成员们疏导避难的喊叫，也许有一两声来自女人的尖叫，统统埋没在烟尘之中。这个时候，被方才狂轰滥炸毁掉的一条街上只留有莫里亚蒂与狂战士，男人缓缓取下被方才的枪击贯穿了的黑色皮手套，他的手指间还缠绕着什么，似乎不过只是一条带血的破布。  
“被留下来断后了啊，真是可怜。”他将双刃别在腰间。是用长枪？还是钢鞭呢？既然是昨日草率结束了的追捕的后续，那可得认真对付。  
“我以为自治会会长该优先处理恐怖袭击才对。”  
“这样啊？使魔之眼的观察外加一点简单的推论，推算真凶并非什么难事。只是没料到她手下不止有一个从者，失算了。”坡拍了拍身上的灰，向老者走去。  
“神经病，一个狂战士还算什么算。真是个怪物。来呀，还打算再打一场？连胸口都给用子弹击穿了。你不应该立即死掉才对？”  
狂战士最终选择镰刀作为应战的武器。他自然记得这老头早已被自己的宝具所伤，面前不过是道微风也能摧毁的残烛。那何必大费周章？只要是那位友善全知之人赠与的兵刃，统统可以将被击杀的灵魂送出梦土才对。  
“我到挺欣赏你给自己打气时的自信。上次的也是，都是慌不择路灵子化乱窜的失败者了，嘴边还挂着滑稽的台词。弗吉尼亚，你先退下，该是从者之间堂堂正正打上一架。”  
真是个自惊悚小说里走出的诡异敌人，丧服似的着装也就罢了，这男人居然对着一片空气发号施令？莫里亚蒂尚未忘记胸膛被宝具集中后回荡在耳旁的阵阵嚎叫，所幸他是穷尽一生在罪的道路上探索的极恶之人，否则即便肉体挨过击碎心脏的致命一击，精神也该在死于自己之手的亡魂哀嚎中四分五裂。他不禁在心底怨恨起来，分明已立于恶行的顶点，却回回在与名侦探的对决中吃瘪。  
如仓促的死，狂战士的每一个动作的目的唯有将面前的对手置于死地。已然可以望穿这场战斗的结局，即便只为暂时了断狂战士追逐御主所在马匹的可能性，莫里亚蒂的战斗可说完全不合格。  
不，在迦勒底中时，他分明已然见识过来自历史各个角落的豪杰们战斗的英姿，即使是征战沙场一生谋略计策满腹的护国老将，每一次出剑，每一招躲闪，至少有着一条明晰的规律。人类的一举一动总该归于数学运算，无论何等繁杂的方程，也有至少得有一个唯一的固定解。可这本职应在斟酌词句的诗人此刻做着些什么？斩下他的首级，斩下弓兵的首级，斩下一切敌人的首级，驱使漆黑镰刀劈砍的唯有彻底的狂暴。若这一场战斗有那么一位旁观者，即便有幸免于被卷入眼前凡人不可承受的尖锐魔力，也该在肆意泼洒的杀气中，往后夜夜被理智无法承受的噩梦困扰。  
“这不可能！”不可计算的数式让足以看清行星运转的老者惊惧万分，他咆哮到：“就算身披贤者加护的狂战士，在这种疯狂中也不可能保全灵基才对！”  
“而我看上去又是个头脑冷静的正常人，对吗？”压倒性的战意凝结为乌鸦的墨雨，缠绕在狂战士站立的一方，“反正你不可能再见到那位御主了，那我就告诉你吧，这是吾所挚爱妻子的祝福。”  
他的妻子？说什么鬼话……那不过是个咳血而死的少女！果真还只是个疯人罢。该死，若自己输掉这场仗，狂战士会用同样的疯狂斩杀藤丸立香吗！  
躲闪着如狂风撕扯肉身的袭击，终于等到这疯狂诗人停歇换气的一瞬，莫里亚蒂举起已然布满细碎划痕的莱辛巴赫，跳上身后建筑物的顶端。身后或许传来又一阵平民的惊呼，可能又撞倒数尊工艺粗糙的石像鬼，他不在乎了。  
“还想逃吗？这次你能逃到哪里去。”  
“非也！”要紧牙关。告诉自己，这是值得的，这死老头的脑袋怎么不快点相信，如果这么做，立香将能够平安到达名为现实的彼岸。有贝克街的那两个混蛋在，不过是个未成形的异闻带，她自然该同过去的每一次一样取得最终的胜利。  
“我乃窃取魔弹射手之力的恶徒詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂，残破此身进献我所珍爱的御主。宝具开放，跨越一切阻隔，我将在此证明我的最终公式——”  
至少，若将支撑现世的全部魔力注入最后的魔弹之中，至少，也能够让这狂战士破皮流血。  
“终局的犯罪！”  
莫里亚蒂是否曾想过，在立下为少女而战血誓的一刹那间，皮肤下纵横交错的蛛网便在无声中断裂开来。他本只是凝结人类恶行的一个概念，无论成败，极恶的教授终究难逃在故事完结前便死去的宿命。  
有一秒吗？不，那是人类无法感知到的转瞬刹那之后。又是何人躲藏在何处作祟？一股未知蛮力毫不留情将弓兵最后的馈赠撕得粉碎，本应如山崩海啸般必杀的魔弹碎裂成绚烂的漫天礼花，眨眼之后火光湮灭在一成不变的阴云之下。燃尽生命的光亮被嘲弄之后，所剩不及闪蝶纷飞时刻双翼星点的一毫。多年之前虚构末日舞台足以撕裂大地的宝具被挡了下来，消散成敌人面前的一道灰。  
战斗的最后，狂战士同鸦般飞跃至莫里亚蒂的面前。  
“虽并不知晓你生前的所作所为，但我敬重你为御主尽忠的品格。”最后出现在视野里的，是死神收割烂熟透红果实的利刃，“安息吧。”  
  
象征从者退场的微光散落在房屋倒塌后留下一地破碎砖块间，这一幕狂战士早已看厌了，还不至于不合时宜地为惨败的对手感伤。不可避免的，试图使用火力压制对手的年老弓兵让他会想起多年前的一位对手，当然，圣杯战争中的过客是个女人，并且更加年轻些。这或许便是驱使他拿出镰刀的原因了。  
真是麻烦，无论是仅仅交手一次便战场逃兵的敌方御主，还是可以预见令人头痛的伤亡报告，统统都不是能够轻松应付的活。令人作呕的火药味渐渐从小城上方散去，又能再次看见令人安心的一片阴云了。仿佛有翼般，狂战士坡缓缓降落至方才战斗的土地上，站立在一位戴着眼镜的黑发男孩面前。  
“真是，你来做什么。我一个人能应付这些来路不明的从者，就算随便一块砖头砸中你脑门也会要了命。”好在这小子并非油盐不进听不进人话，总算没忘在出门前披上件外套，这天不还有些微冷。  
“好歹帮忙挡了个宝具，怎么我听不见谢谢御主。”  
“谢什么谢，每天早中晚饭我也没听你谢过，现在到来客套话了，你这小子……咱家又莫名其妙被闯入了一回，你该不会还没发现吧？”  
“我习惯了。”  
从什么时候开始，城中偶尔会出现如此杀气凌然的从者呢？之前的十五年间，也不过数位仓促的无主从者，现在可还有指挥有纪律起来了。短暂的沉默中，二人一同望向沦为废墟的半条街。这时男孩将双手从大衣口袋里拿了出来，他正戴着一双个头迷你些的黑色羊皮手套。  
“你击败的是那个詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂呢。奇了怪了，上次的基督山伯爵也是，小说角色居然在面前活蹦乱跳着。我可不希望被自己写的角色揍上一顿。”  
看样子，这位男孩也曾有过一段写作的经历。  
“我不记得读过一个举着棺材打人的老头。”  
“他都说了是融合的魔弹射手之力，不可能这么快就忘了吧？你还经常把那部有狗的侦探电影翻出来看，他虽然没在那一部里出场，但在这个系列里算是超有名的反派人物了。应该就前些年，咱还看过一部现代点的改编版，你觉得无聊，还没看到莫里亚蒂出场的时候就换碟了。”  
“哦……”收起獠牙与利爪，现在的坡宛若一位在人理冻结前的现实随处可见的普通美利坚中年男性，只是误入斗殴后的废墟，“有他的那本书叫啥名来着？”  
“《福尔摩斯探案集》，精确点是《最后一案》和《恐怖谷》。柯南·道尔好歹对你的评价还不错，看一眼他的书又不会掉两斤肉。”  
福尔摩斯？等一下，他记得这位可是在人类把自己玩死之前长期雄踞于侦探文学销量榜首的侦探……全名是什么来着？回家后再翻翻被御主提及的小说也不迟。当下要紧的是，得立即找来驱使魔偶的阿维斯布隆，也许这一摊被夷平了的木头砖瓦间还有那么一两位幸存者。别忘了在夜晚到来前为家宅被毁的无家可归者安排临时居住地，还要追踪从眼前消失了的敌方御主。既然在战斗中获胜，就要面对活着时一切不可轻松应付的问题了。  
当然，作为自治会会长的坡并不会厌烦眼前肩上的一系列责任。他喜欢活着，在这个世界活着，与亲爱的妻子一起，与再一次回到童年的御主一起。  
“那杀死了反派的我们，又算什么呢……”  
转身之后，忙碌的狂战士捕捉到御主细碎低语。虽然这孩子总是用不切实的惆怅填满小脑瓜，但因为这胡思乱想，这才是他尊敬的御主、圣杯战争的胜利之人、坚守幻梦境的守望者。这么想着，他不禁在心底笑出了声。


	8. 遗迹

自遥远的亘古之前从未被人采伐过的葱葱密林覆盖北方的山岳，永恒的阴云里，每一株参天云杉的针状细叶挂着潮湿凝结而成的露水衣着。此处不见新英格兰风格的低矮民宅，未曾设立供人歇脚的简易木屋，唯有零星石块围绕而成的圆环提醒曾有旅人驻足此地，篝火燃尽后的灰早已没入泥泞之中。极少有人曾踏入这片间隔小城与遗迹间隙的丛林，不见道路，也不见脚印。  
唯有誓将破灭这世界的迦勒底一行乘马疾驰在被落叶遮蔽了的土地上，遥远的前方便是他们此行的目的地。  
溪流发源于丛林之间，脆弱的水流在山腰处汇聚成为潺潺溪水，镶嵌钢铁的马蹄踏入这一道亮光中，溅起的水流泛着刺眼的白光。踏过第三道山头，从身旁飞驰而过的树木叶稍渐渐染上虚无的白。终于云杉从视野中消失，取而代之的是满眼低矮的苍白灌木，马匹在飞驰中跳跃着前行。溪流无可阻挡地流淌着，终于在山丘的脚下冲刷出一道浅浅的河沟，没有了山石的阻碍，清澈的浅溪在一片白茫茫的平原蜿蜒流淌，终于指向一栋熟悉的建筑。  
这时马儿的脚步摆脱亡命奔逃的急促，在满眼满地无色的盛开猫尾草中轻快向前，踏出一条笔直的道路。当骏马的四足稳稳落于平原上时，藤丸立香终于松开紧紧环绕着坐骑后颈的双臂。  
此世强加的记忆中所用的渲染词汇没有丝毫夸张的成分——只见被纯白覆盖着的土地向遥远的彼方延申，在无尽荒芜中，连最顽强的猫尾草也无法冒出新芽。而在视野的尽头，白的土地与白的阴云重叠在一起。果真是彻底的“虚无冷原”，立香抬着头，望向此次逃亡的终点：无人机拍摄的精致建筑不过仅是庞大圣堂的入口，融入现实的部分足以让文艺复兴的全才称奇。高耸入云的拱门身后，是如龟壳般匍匐着的穹顶，唯有创世神话中支撑大地的神龟才有如此的坚壳吧。兴旺鼎盛时的穹顶下会是怎样的奇景？建筑外壳的每一个细节证明此地不过是远古的遗留物，圆顶下的石墙早已被时间击穿，苍白的杂草生长在堆砌巨石的缝隙中，溪流贯穿整栋建筑，继续向更加空旷的平原流淌。  
在被悠久时光的苍白覆盖前，此处一定比伊斯坦布尔的圣索菲亚更加雄伟。是否同人类的上帝圣智教堂一般，这一道苍白穹顶下也深深埋藏属于异世的智慧？藤丸立香并无闲心为古怪建筑的历史深思，正对着指引来访者进入宏伟建筑石梯前的一片平地上，散落着数顶墨绿色的帐篷，纯白冷原中难得的色彩，属于人类生活的色彩。  
这让少女不由得回忆起进入那片被魔术保护的群山之前，当她坐在横跨南极洲的直升机的小窗旁向脚下望去，一望无际的冰原上同样点缀着零散的建筑。这一片属于某个超级大国，那一片属于另一个国家，这可是那些强国软实力的体现——那时的她在好奇中带着尊敬，政治与荣耀并不能驱使这些人驻足在永久冻土上的一间矮屋，究竟秉承着何等的探索精神，这些人类才愿意居住在漫天风雪的极寒之中？  
究竟秉持着何等的求知精神，分明仅仅残存一座城镇，这个世界的人们为何愿意在虚无冷原上开辟一片小小的村庄？的的确确，在如此遗迹中仍有人类生活。她看见柴堆与蓄水塔，从拱形的帐篷中伸出冒着烟的烟囱，与参杂在一片墨绿深棕中三两星刺眼的红。远远地，一个孩子钻出较大的一顶帐篷中，向着策马的来访者们奔跑。  
靠近些时，泛人类史的众人看清这是个戴着格纹鸭舌帽的小女孩。对于迦勒底的三位而言，小姑娘的这张脸理应更熟悉些。数天之前立香应该将有着这个面孔的小女孩称为“开膛手杰克”。  
“是医生吗？是医生吗！”女孩远远地向来访的众人挥着手，从她口中拼了命呐喊出的声音传不了太远，哭腔很快被这荒原吞没，“是医生吗！有人受伤！特别严重的伤……”  
翻身下马，华生医生用长礼服的袖口擦了擦女孩满脸泪痕。  
“不要着急，能说一下是什么情况吗？”  
“帕茨希哥哥在西边巡逻，下午的时候，刚过午饭时间，营地突然被野兽袭击了，好几位叔叔和阿姨把他抬了回来，但哥哥的肚子流了好多好多血……”  
医生再为小姑娘略微整理跑动时凌乱了的衣衫，她似乎并没有注意到身后三人的满脸错愕。这怎么会？这不可能！一位故人的名字穿越时空再一次于耳畔响起，谁曾体验过敲击巨大冰块后沉闷回音在脑中回荡，福尔摩斯尚且能在审视放置在面前的离奇情形后收起尖利的质疑，二位少女的面孔上却只有浓厚的苦涩。  
“慢慢对医生说。他是什么地方受了伤？伤势如何？医治后的现状如何？你真勇敢，一个人跑到这么远的地方来。”  
小女孩抽了抽鼻子，用手背结结实实擦过鼻涕泡。  
代步的马被探索者村庄的居民牵引至一旁。华生回过头时，藤丸立香同样紧紧跟随着小姑娘的指引，来到入口处挂着蛇杖标识的医疗帐篷前。  
“立香，你这些天没好好休息，还是跟着福尔摩斯和马修一起……”  
“不，我还记得些急救措施，请让我也搭把手。”  
这是她应尽的职责，为何要如同祈求般说出一个“请”，只是因为从熟悉的陌生人口中听见了某位相识的亡者的名字？不可能，有着这个名字的他早已与那个世界一同消亡，时间编织的止血疤痕忽然被掀开，露出跳动着的血肉。或许这一道伤痕从未痊愈过。掀起一片棕褐色防水布，医疗帐篷下的正中央，木床放置在一片满是血污与千百只脚踩踏过的泥泞上。  
“是从城里来的医生吗？求求您看看这是怎么回事。”一旁立着一位满头乱发的医生，她的衣领领口早已被汗水浸湿，“这是怎么可能，我已经按照阿斯克勒庇厄斯教过的每一步，心肺复苏，人工呼吸，我都做了。可是他，可是……”  
年轻狼人往日闪耀着犀利光彩的双眼早已合上，同安眠般，安静地躺在简易手术台的一次性无菌布上。如果他只是睡着了，如果他只是昏迷过去，如果他只是在剧痛中忽然休克，如果。  
“对不起，我们不能再为他做些什么。辛苦您了。”没有橡胶手套，进入房间的二人只能简单使用木桶中的清水洗净双手。盛着手术用品的金属盘中的工具散发着金属味与酒精混杂的气息，“立香小姐，请把煤油灯举在此处，尽量不要让影子遮住腹部的创口。我们来得太晚了，但至少要让他体面地离开。”  
紧握住煤油灯的那只手在颤抖。拉钩撑开这一道血已流尽的伤痕，金属的手术钳探入更深的肉，年轻的狼人再也感知不到疼痛了。看着被从狼人厚实的皮毛下拖出的破碎甲片，即使是曾在战场奔波的华生医生也不禁皱起了眉头，面前的白色块状物只是利爪破碎后嵌入体内的一部分，造成如此创伤的野兽到底是个什么怪物？  
“这就是从他腹腔中取出的全部甲片了。请把煤油灯放回去，镶嵌在断腿创口里的碎片太多，麻烦立香和我一起处理。”  
沾着血的苍白碎块几乎铺满整个金属托盘。至少，至少这痛来去匆匆，此处的他不再需要忍受生命逐渐从躯壳流出的苦。那位满身已是血渍的医护人员这时用手臂抹了把额头的汗，匆匆离开医疗帐篷。片刻之后，立香自知应该她不应放下手中的职责，但眼神依旧不自觉地汇聚在进入者的全身：这分明是一个肉质的桶，这只被墨蓝皮革覆盖着的桶正使用一堆杂乱的触角正在向她移动，或许只需称这生物的用来挪动的器官为足。桶的顶端五支抽动着的触角末端是五颗小小的眼，而来自五只眼睛的视线正巧与立香双眼所在的平面持平。  
“我们为二位与同行者们安排一座空余的帐篷歇脚，还请二位在寒舍稍作休整。”伴随着奇异的嗡嗡声，桶的的确确正使用人类的声音与她们对话，难道这生物难以名状的外型下还藏着足以用来发声的器官？似乎察觉到二位医者的错愕，桶将足部的一根触角举至胸（人类的标准）前，恭恭敬敬做出敬礼（人类的标准）的动作。  
“真是抱歉，来得有些匆忙，忘记该先做自我介绍了。我是遗迹调查队中负责丧葬的克莱德。感谢你们一路奔忙劳累后愿意为勇敢的帕茨希整理遗容，接下来的事项就交给我吧。”  
想必他一定是搞错了不同问题重要性。有生命的桶——或说克莱德抖动皮革胴体上如车轮辐条水平生出的细细触肢，表明接受了二位人类的简单回礼。实在古怪，实在奇异，离开医疗帐篷时，藤丸立香的头脑已被来不及与他说一句再见的遗憾与克莱德非人外形的冲击塞得满满当当。这究竟是怎么一回事？自己生活过的异闻带到底是一片怎样的世界？这一次侵扰额头的并非刺骨的痛，而是不可解的闷。她掀起了暂居帐篷的门帘，在坐在圆凳上手捧瓷杯的马修与站立着的福尔摩斯之间，是达·芬奇小姐淡蓝色的影像。  
“达·芬奇，这……我……”胸口积压着太多太多的疑问，却没有力气再从嘴中挤出哪怕一句话。至少视野里有着两块直接平铺在纯白土地上的床单，她直直走向帐篷的一角。  
“放心好了，直到当前为止，狂战士没有离开南方城镇的迹象。”  
感受到后辈的轻柔搀扶。立香再往前两步，忽然面朝下，咚得一声倒在简易床铺上。  
  
“不用担心，她只是太困了。福尔摩斯告诉了我恢复通讯前诸位的努力。”达·芬奇向陌生的弓兵眨了眨眼，“这位就是华生女士吧。唔，您应该是弓兵才对，但这边的检测器显示你们附近还有微弱的暗匿这与魔术师反应。”  
“暗匿者是开膛手杰克。和阿斯克勒庇厄斯一样，她的身上没有表现出任何从者的特性，姑且可当普通的小姑娘对待，不必列入敌对名单。”福尔摩斯正慢慢陈述着方才所见遗迹调查队中各种细节。一旁的华生似乎尚未从面前可爱少女带来的冲击中缓过神来，又在听闻那面庞有伤的小姑娘竟被冠以大名鼎鼎杀手之名后一脸困惑。她想不到的是，光是在这个世界中还有一系列与常识无关的真相令人错愕。  
“既然是微弱的魔术师反应，是不是也像先前的几例一样？”一旁的马修为前辈盖上薄被。从发出的声响判断，立香方才那一下可摔得不轻。  
“很抱歉，只能大家亲眼见过才知道了。这真是个十足抗拒被观察的异闻带，实际上虽然恢复了通讯，但我这边只能看见四位的身影与魔力计量表上小小的波动，我甚至无法看清诸位脚下所踏着的一片土地……”  
世界抗拒着被观察？该将这条线索钉在何处。  
忽然，福尔摩斯将右手食指竖起贴在唇上，此刻正有人走向四人与一个幻影所在的帐篷，来者的每一步稳健地踏入冷原的砂质土地中，是一段属于老人的脚步声。掀起离开的布帘前，他向正处于遥远现实中的达·芬奇说道：“现在还不到叙旧的时候。你们先在这儿看护御主，我出去看看。若我一时半会回不来——不，不会是什么要紧的事，这里的人们并没有太明显的敌意。”  
异闻带居民们的善意正是迦勒底一行可以利用的东西，在旁人对灭世的无知中，他们才可在异界的大地立足，利用无知的仆役为看上去受了伤的假神父开门，利用渴求爱情的女人探寻某人的情报，现在他们正做的事可比这些例子恶劣上一万倍一兆倍。真是恶者的思路。离开防水油布的荫蔽，福尔摩斯看清来访者是一位身材矮小的老妇，鲜艳的花布头巾下是梳理整洁的银发，衣着同他见过异闻带的所有居民一样，虽不繁复，但相当整洁。老太太望向年轻男子的眼神中充溢着长辈的慈爱，她遍布皱纹的双手自然地垂在围裙前。  
“海伦娜女士？”他听见背后传来华生医生的声音。她自然会发出如此惊叹，面前的这位老者正是他们二位生前共同的友人。  
“噢？你们认识我吗？”  
“出发前，城镇中的同事向我们提及过您。我的名字是阿尔伯特，这位是我的助手维多利亚女士，您就当我们是特派员之类的人物吧。”正如医神忘记了他的不死药，冤魂杀手放下一切可以用来切割的兵器，熟识的故人也在如梦似幻的异闻带意志中忘却了生前的缘分。福尔摩斯扫过昔日友人的全身，推断出她此时的社会地位并不算什么难事，“他们说您是一位德高望重的领导者。”  
“哎呀，城里人夸人真不吝啬。免去尊称吧，听起来我成了个老太婆似的。”海伦娜的手举至下巴处，向着二位年轻人礼节性地一笑，“新来的年轻人非得大小事项统统要我过目，说就像自治会有会长一样，调查队也得有个头儿……我只是在这里待得久了些，那些和我一起来的有些年轻时就殉职，有些乘还能忍受奔波回城里养老了。”  
“光是您主动愿意留在这里一点，就值得我们这些年轻人尊敬。”  
“哪里哪里，哎呀，不要再用‘您’了，都把我一个老东西夸脸红了。这里条件是不太好，也没什么人手。但看看身后的这栋建筑，还有地下的井里的浮雕，咱们的职责是记录挖掘出的新发现，这里的人嘴上说着只是追随我这个调查队的前辈，但他们更伟大些呦。”  
“对了，我们正想了解一下你们对城镇支援的看法，回去后准备调整一下……”如果戳穿这个谎言，他一定会说这统统是为了收集情报。  
“物资是没有什么问题，昨天送来的蔬菜与生活用品足够了，但负责筹备物资的那个年轻人最近好像有些懒散，好几次忘了带来需求清单上的书籍。”老太太顿了顿，接下来的声音中略带上些伤感，“最要命的还是医护人员与战斗力不足。唉，你看，咱们都是群每日钻研古董的书呆子，如果还会发生类似今天中午的紧急情况，我很担心在未来会失去另一位同志。”  
真是有些残忍的礼节，这时华生只好收起对待故友的闲散。“我们四位除了橙发的队长之外都能成为战力，只要是能力范围内的事情，不管是医疗方面还是战斗方面，我都会尽力而为。”  
“年轻人说话真是单刀直入，我还想像所有有求于人的糟老太婆一样先铺垫铺垫，再提出些无礼的要求。”老妇向年轻的女士略微屈膝以示敬意，“几个钟头前，一只野兽侵扰了我们的营地，那只四首的怪物在被勇敢的帕茨希重伤后夺去了这位年轻人的性命。野兽逃得不是很远，如果二位能够战斗，能否与调查队剩余的战斗力一起，将它的尸体带回以祭奠这位殉职的同志？”  
“乐意效劳，并且请允许我与我的助手单独前往讨伐，让你们的年轻人在营地里修整一番。”福尔摩斯回答道。  
侦探自然是考虑过提出如此要求的后果。他清晰记得被定义成为自治会会长副手时对野兽作战的经历，能够重伤人类的野兽自然是可以杀死人的野兽，如果他们问起二位看上去并非骁勇善战的年轻人如何战胜一只凶兽……但是，他是如此渴望一个与华生医生独处的机会，一个不再只提要命的裁剪异闻带与挽救人类史等等要事的机会。驱使他不计后果提出这份要求的不过是这样一份小小的渴求，渴求中是过去数年独自加入迦勒底一方后的思念。不善情感表达男人的思念之情与只有莎翁戏剧中存在的狂热挚爱之间并没有高低贵贱之分，他思念她，想让她知晓以魔雾弥漫的伦敦为起点的一段漫长旅途，想知道她在异闻带的见闻，想对她说好多好多的话。  
向西走出千米，沾血的足迹渐渐淡去，取而代之、为二人指明方向的是散落在苍白冷原上用黑水画出的逃跑路线。从野兽体内流出的粘稠黑水大滴大滴落在地上，四首怪物逃离时的速度并不快，但墨点依旧似乎指引向天的另一方。  
福尔摩斯想了很久，不知该如何开始离别多年后重逢的正式对话。  
“你不在的时候，我一个人击杀了一只野兽哦。”侦探所不知的是，声旁的女人同样斟酌了一个世纪，“对于我们而言这没什么困难的。”  
“那是只什么模样的野兽？这个世界的怪物都长得随性得跟拼贴画似的。”  
“嗯，好像也就比立香高上一点……我好像明白获胜的原因了。”看着二人足下绵延不绝的墨线，要流出如此巨量的血水，这一次的敌人得如云杉一般高大。  
“不必谦虚，你是我认识的人中枪法最好的一个，击倒一只野兽绰绰有余。”  
“照你这么说，加上你腰上这套仪器里射出的光线，咱们可就战无不胜了。话说回来，我还没想明白你怎么从一个魔术师变成了裁定者？还有，那个影像里的达·芬奇真的是那位大画家达·芬奇吗？她好可爱！”  
话匣子一旦打开，短时间里便再也收不住。侦探先生开始讲述记忆中的每一个细节，每一个值得欣喜的重逢。你想不到吧，巴贝奇的蒸汽梦想终于在魔力的帮助下化作了现实，如果阿达女士能看见钢铁巨人的身姿，一定会高兴坏了；迦勒底的海伦娜有着医生不曾了解过的少女时的身姿；亨利·杰基尔医生依旧会被恐怖的梦魇缠绕，但现在的他已将爱德华·海德的疯狂转化成为世界为御主而战的力量。当然，侦探先生绝不会避开每一段悲剧与每一次失败。  
她在听闻上演在诺查丹玛斯预言中末日舞台的故事后点了点头，那个男人真是拼上掌握的一切去战斗去厮杀，真有他的风格。而关于耶路撒冷某位高洁骑士的夙愿，她并没有正面评价，只是抽了抽鼻子，并自嘲到以她三脚猫的水准，还远不足以将这段故事转化成刻骨铭心的文字。在福尔摩斯的讲述中，华生看见了大地被猝不及防的侵略扫平后人类史上最为壮烈的一次逃亡。在现实与虚数空间的辗转中，少女们如何与东欧极寒中一位同样名为帕茨希的年轻狼人结下永世难忘的友谊、北欧虚构的太阳下，冰洁的女王哀叹着慈爱无法守护的春天、东方的大地上，一位同为裁定者的千古一帝用仙人姿态决定人类史未来的走向，在不知尽头的遥远旅途暂时结束前，她目睹一个家庭如何在无情神明的定夺下分崩离析。  
“虽然听起来很要命，但我所做的还是老一套：收集线索、找出真凶、宣判某人有罪。嘛，这一次被宣布有罪的是一个世界，真是前无古人的一场推理。”  
他瞥见身旁的医生小心用食指弓起的关节处抹去眼角的泪水，声音略微有些发颤，但很快平复了心情：“那个可恶的神父……但是，福尔摩斯，结案之后这些世界又何去何从呢？现在不会有专职处理法律条文的陪审团与律师，那在空想树被采伐之后……”  
“亲爱的华生，我明白你的想法。但这一次在法庭上起效的仅有星球弱肉强食的本能，它们失败了，自然作为更差解被排除。”  
“唉，你可能会说我太多愁善感了。”华生医生小声说道，“但你提及的那些世界或多或少都有致命的瑕疵。但在这个地方……我想我们认识的海伦娜曾经希望过有人相信并追随她的理念，这一次她的梦想算是实现了。”  
而死婴的怨灵也放下不曾出生的仇恨，想必她一定是找到了一个足够温柔的家。福尔摩斯承认，这个世界里有着无法被察觉的“好”——固然是一个会有人死去的世界，固然周遭一切仿若凝固在二十世纪处没什么特点的西方小镇，固然没有维多利亚炫耀功绩的镀金雕塑，但所见过的每一个居住于此的普通人，统统生活在不被打扰的安宁中。他能在被灌输的记忆中找到城镇中最为严重的一次居民间矛盾，不过是某人因嘴上太馋屡次赊账最终被服装店的老板抓着头发拖进自治会办公室。  
“等一下，华生。感谢你的点拨，我有了些关于这个世界本质的想法。”闲谈结束，认真到有些狂热的神情重新出现在男人的脸上，与此同时，他将纤细的手指指向不远处的一片看似与周遭环境毫无区分的土地，“等回到营地后再细谈，还需要达·芬奇传来些资料做支撑。”  
“嗯哼，我明白，还是老毛病，哪怕只有一丝不确定你也绝不开金口。所以你才是全欧洲胜率最高的侦探，咱就习惯这样的你。”  
野兽如苏格兰山林间的野兔似的，给自己钻出了个藏身的地洞，若不是苍白土地上肉眼几乎不可辨别的色调区分，他们很快将不自觉地步入这怪物的陷阱范围内。归功于奇妙的魔术学研究，华生手中一柄没什么特点的转轮手枪竟能发出大口径马格南射击时的惊人重击。  
“要不要赌一把？我要是八发子弹让这玩意变瞎子，你就付我一畿尼。”  
五十米之外的一片白色沙土在一声巨响后地震般地剧烈抖动，三秒之后，这生物如旋转的钻头般从藏身处冲出，在愤恨的低吼中抖下满身白沙，如中世纪宗教画中的天使般悬浮在距离地表数米的空中。面向他们的是一张雄狮的脸，足有一层楼那么高，带血的狮嘴中正吮吸着狼人断腿的骨髓。一旁山羊首的眉心被被一枚带尖刺的来福枪贯穿。每一个面孔的耳侧是长得出奇的一对手臂，手臂的尽头自然是一直巨大利爪。它旋转时的速度之快，临近的贫瘠土壤统统被细小的旋风扬至半空。最后，野兽用另一面的人首与牛首对准不远处的二人，如莱特兄弟的杰作般俯冲过来。  
  
马修接过三只细细的触肢递来的笔记本，夹在书本间的一张画着速写的纸忽然落在地上，邦尼便用剩下空闲着的两只手（人类的标准）捡起，放在在少女怀中小山的顶端。盾兵所处的这间帐篷中挤满储存档案的木柜，她与这位长相有些怪异但说着人类语言的档案保管员勉强站立在入口处。一些新的笔记实在塞不进抽屉中，只得将其堆叠在用以隔离苍白沙土的粗麻布上，数条粗麻绳分割一眼便能分辨出年代的笔记本堆。  
“你先把这些资料放回去吧。请务必至少每人阅读一遍，这是我从面前这堆山里挑选出的最能详细梗概已发现的遗迹的部分了。”  
此时的马修感觉头脑里有些混乱。首先，也是最直观的一点，她正在和一只怪模怪样的生物以极其日常的口吻对话，仿佛在过去的人生里她曾多次见过会说话的桶。其次，这个桶的措辞语调也太像人类了，甚至比记忆中多数披着人皮的恶魔更像人。分配给从城里来的特别支援小队的帐篷中，藤丸立香睡得很安静，她向一旁达·芬奇的蓝色投影点了点头，快速回到与邦尼约定的帐篷前。  
她看见名叫杰克的小女孩站在邦尼的身前，正接过一张毛巾。  
“感觉流汗的话就及时擦，不然会感冒，你又不喜欢吃药。饿了的话就去找厨房的克里斯，他那儿应该还剩些没分完的面包饼干。别跑太远，就在这附近待着——杰克，和这位马修姐姐打个招呼！”  
“我知道，我知道。阿姨每次都这么婆婆妈妈的，哼。”  
小姑娘风一般地跑开了。邦尼转过身，大约用正面面对着自称支援小队队长助手的少女，雌雄莫辨的声音中嵌着一丝抱歉：“有个孩子在这儿，工作的时候就得兼顾家庭的一部分。她这丫头就喜欢到处惹是生非，这不刚出了事故，我真有些担心。哎呀，真是抱歉，说回正事吧。”  
“没什么。杰克是……”  
“是我和伴侣收养的小姑娘。她一个人过不惯学校里的生活，我们就把她一起带进调查队里，反正在这边也能学习。怎么说来着？五十多号阴森成年人里的小开心果捣蛋鬼。”邦尼用一只手掀起帐篷的门帘，示意让马修进入，“帕茨希的床位在左边。按常规死者的遗物会在葬礼上焚烧，既然你认识帕茨希，作为朋友可以拿走一两件用以追思的物件。克莱德正在负责这方面的事情。”  
这位克莱德站在两步之外简易床铺的床头处，正在整理年轻狼人的遗物。  
“有图书馆标记的书不要拿。真是可惜了，他还没读完这本《金银岛》……”克莱德用一只手抚平书页折叠的标记。他的声音更偏向人类男性的粗野，“日记本这类个人隐私也不要动。”  
熟悉又陌生的帕茨希在这个世界里度过了怎样的一生？可换洗的衣物并不多，大约同小护士马修一样，是一位手头有些拮据的年轻人；帐篷下的空间本身不大，何况得与另一位队友共享私人场所，年轻狼人独有的个性紧紧围绕在床边；在一个几乎人人热爱阅读的世界里，床头同样摆放着三本薄书。《消失的地平线》、《霍比特人》、《海底两万里》，统统是轻快的冒险小说；床下的收纳箱中放着一柄折叠的木制双截棍，大约平日闲暇时有着健身强体的爱好；棉被叠得整齐，床单上不见一根狼毛，真是把私人空间收拾得干净整洁。  
“他可喜欢李小龙了，每次放映功夫电影的时候都……”一旁的克莱德喃喃道。  
若是出生在一个没有不死沙皇压迫的世界里，一定能够拥有着不少快乐的回忆。最后的最后，马修选择放置在枕边的一小块木雕。这是不同世界的他相当珍视的东西，雕像的表面被磨得发光，几乎使人看不出来被永远留存在木块中的是位年老的狼人女性的半身像。

被唤醒时，已是今日的傍晚时分，藤丸立香顺着人群走入苍白圣殿的入口。每一阶不知为何人的高大石阶间用砖块堆叠足以使人下足的台阶，以人类的视角望去，两旁残存的巨人石雕俯视着这位异界来客，石中人凝固在观察顽皮小猫的姿态中。圆顶建筑并未为人类建筑，百千年后的人自然得不到在此定居的邀请函，那就让逝者的灵魂以这远古的奇迹为起点。隔着人群，她看见克莱德将一方小小的木盒置入在硬石地面凿出的凹陷中，末了盖上一块五角星形的厚重石板。  
石板的中心雕刻着“帕茨希，7168”。在相邻的土地上，还有十一份刻着逝者姓名与一生天数的石板，每一块石板上摆放着一束盛开着的苍白猫尾草。  
“我们聚集在此，是为送别一位热爱的亲友。”在一旁的空地上，四颗被刺穿的动物眼球之间，摆放着装满逝者遗物的木箱。海伦娜婆婆手持一本硬壳封面的魔导书，嘴唇微动，一道旋转升起的火龙卷赫然吞噬死者生时的所有痕迹，将破碎圆顶下的墓园照得如烈日下般光亮。温暖的光，炽热的光，该用火光为离开躯壳束缚的灵魂点亮道路。  
在场的所有生灵在静默中为英雄献上最后的礼赞。立香看了看身旁有着东方面孔的调查队队员，同这陌生人一般将右手握拳，举至额头处，在弯腰致意中缓缓将拳垂至心口。这一次的你，终于成为被所有人景仰的英雄。  
“不要忘记，我们与我们所挚爱的每一个人同样终将化作与这片大地一致的烟尘，不要忘记我们必死的命运。而当我们的肉身化作苍白尘土，灵魂步入下一段旅程前回望这短暂凡人的一生时，一定要告诉自己，这一生的旅途已达终点，不留任何遗憾。”  
火光散尽，一阵风卷起化作虚无的灰，从建筑物石墙的裂缝处溜走。种种欣喜种种遗憾种种愁思，重新归于无尽的苍白冷原。  
“阿姨，婆婆刚才的那些话是什么意思？帕茨希哥哥是不是以后再也不能陪我玩了？”  
调查队村落今天的晚餐是蔬菜乱炖，另外每人一枚足够使挑剔美食家食欲大增的甜薯面包。藤丸立香不自觉地多多留意已与普通孩童无异的杰克。晚餐时几乎所有队员统统围绕在厨房旁，生怕耽误接下来紧凑安排似地，站着快速解决一顿简餐，便提着铲子锄头去继续未完的工作。克莱德的伴侣邦尼正用一只手攥着张粉红色花手帕，擦净小姑娘满脸的汤汁。  
“不是哦，帕茨希当然还在我们身边。他特别勇敢，跨过了一道叫‘死’的门，便能到更远的地方去探索了，只是我们再也看不见他了。”  
“他不会回来了吗？那还是不能陪我玩了……”  
“等到杰克也勇敢到可以走过这道门，就能再见到狼人哥哥了。所以不要忘记他哦，不然到时候再相遇时你这丫头要是认不出哥哥，帕茨希会哭鼻子的。”  
藤丸立香一只手捧今天的晚餐，另一只手不自觉摩挲着口袋中的木雕，回到了暂时属于四人的帐篷中。  
“作为从者理论上用不着进食，但姑且还是要装作普通人的样子，所以就拿了份面包。”用书本压着图纸的边缘，莫里亚蒂教授留下的地图摆放在四人的中间。立香接过华生递来的额外的面包，她一整天没有正经吃下什么东西，现在饿极了。  
“福尔摩斯先生，话说‘阿尔伯特和维多利亚’是怎么一回事？”一旁的马修正用面包沾着浓郁汤汁，有些好奇地提问。  
“随口胡诌出的假名，这里的人今后应该得用这个名字称呼我和华生了，麻烦到时候稍微反应快一点。他们的阅读量不少，保不准读过侦探福尔摩斯的奇妙旅程。”  
“但坡对夏洛克这名字没啥太大反应，还把你安排成了可以接触部分绝密情报的副手，我认为如果他认识到你是外来从者肯定会不由分说将你斩杀。”立香说到。  
“真没想到他在这个世界里居然这么能打……”  
“我以为你在听过猛犸象伊凡雷帝与半人马项羽后能快速接受这个现实。”  
“唔！”  
“只能当他没拜读过柯南·道尔爵士的大作，虽然我在自治会工作时也没看到什么异闻带的秘密，办公室里只有些普通到有些无聊的官方文件。或者坡刚读到爵士为了凸显主角个性给我随意加上的一段有些侮辱人的台词就气得撕书了。狂战士嘛。”福尔摩斯自然不会拒绝承认自己同样是这位精通各个领域作家的读者，但是有关名侦探挽回个人形象的努力统统被藏在了长篇连载的末尾，至少得读到《硬质盒子》，“当初华生把回忆录里的故事卖给这位不太称职的医生时没强调过不要为了故事性乱改人物性格——如果不是她赌马亏得血本无归，亚瑟大概只会专心致志研究降灵魔术与科幻文学写作。”  
“福尔摩斯你再乱揭伤疤我就要十镑了。”  
原来史上最传奇的侦探冒险故事的起点不过是室友将支付房租的预算统统挥霍在赌博上，话说回来，另一段拯救人类史的旅途也是从一辆采血车与吊车尾的预备役开始。立香咬了口面包，随意翻开脚边一本笔记本，定眼细看依旧无法分辨出纸张上似人又如蟾蜍的生物到底有着怎样的生理结构。  
“那就回归正题吧。既然已经亲身经历了这个异闻带社会的方方面面，你们是否发现了这个世界与泛人类史最为显著的差异？”  
“生死观里没有大多数文明所有的天堂地狱转世轮回，并且几乎没有成型的宗教意识？虽然有这么大一栋足以做教堂的建筑，也只是作为墓地。”立香回答道。  
福尔摩斯顿了一下，将正准备从嘴里吐出的推论咽了回去。  
“他想让你说‘这个世界的历法也太不寻常了’。泛人类史的古埃及人在数千年便通过尼罗河涨潮退潮与星星运转规律推算出三百六十五天为一年三十天为一月，这个地方却依旧数着天过日子。”  
“因为前辈刚离开印度异闻带，所以有些习惯了这种计算方式。嗯……刚好这个世界有不少印度风格打扮的居民，应该不是巧合吧？”  
“总得来说就是生活水平与认知层面的失调，明明都能读上加缪与萨特，电影放映名单从库布里克到黑泽明，却连台电话机都没有。还好没有，如果调查队的人从自治会得知根本没有派出一支特别小队，你们就完蛋了。”达·芬奇在盯着现实中屏幕的同时插入一句话。  
“达芬奇的总结不错。不光是印度风格打扮的居民，还有狼人、东方面孔的人、北欧五官的人、忘却了自身使命的从者。所以这个世界的运转方式有两个可能性：其一，自古以来居住这个世界的居民不必依赖年岁更替月相盈缺来确定耕耘的时间，自然也不会确立最原始的月亮历。万能的炼金术填补了农耕的空白；其二：因为吸纳了来自多个异闻带的居民，为了方便管理，一个幕后的操纵者主动让这个世界免去计算年份的麻烦。”  
“如果人口稀少的话到能重现神代人均魔术使，但这里的经济作物和泛人类史中能看见的没什么区别，只是有些来历不明的野兽。统一统计单位与日历应该是秦始皇凯撒一类的君主擅长的事。我当了这么久御主还是第一次听到福尔摩斯说出未推理完成的可能性，有些意外。”  
“我并不是一看见犯罪现场就能光速推理出罪犯，讨论是很重要的环节。”  
“能否稍微等一下。我不是质疑这个答案，只是有些说不通的地方，异闻带是独立存在于不同世界线里完全没有关联的历史，这个地方怎么可能吸纳不同异闻带的居民？”马修抬了抬她的眼镜。  
“因为这里是不存在于现实仅仅依靠意志支撑的世界。不知诸位是否注意过调查队的文档保管员邦尼与红白事负责人克莱德？麻烦达·芬奇传来那份我需要的影像。”怎么可能不在意这一对似人非人的伴侣。一本半透明的书籍出现在福尔摩斯的手中。书本相当厚重，皮质留有毛孔的封面与发黄的羊皮纸无一不透露这是本该放置在防弹玻璃罩中的古书，“这是在人理漂白前藏于大英博物馆、由魔术师阿普杜拉·阿尔哈萨德撰写的《阿尔·阿吉夫》。书中不少笔墨专门描写长相似桶的所谓‘古老者’，在此我就不复述阿拉伯诗人吟诗似对这个物种古生代辉煌文明的赞美，总而言之，这是一类早已被漫长岁月转化成化石的已灭绝生物。”  
“像双足飞龙那样吗？”御主提问。  
“差不多。但若按魔术生物学研究成果，这种生物可比在乌鲁克时记录魔兽更加古老，在上世纪三十年代从南极获得实物标本前，在学术界是同时钟塔下古老幻兽一般半真半虚的都市传说。”幻影中的达·芬奇小姐抬抬眼镜，加入了四人的讨论。“这本魔术学著作的另一个名字《死灵之书》应该更有名些。不过因为有失水准的错误翻译与一位兼职作家的魔术师的失误，多数魔术师更愿意借阅阿拉伯文的抄写版。”  
“我好像在什么电影里听过这读起来还算上口的拉丁文名字？”  
“那位作家在写作时毫不掩饰地将本属于魔术世界的知识传递给了大众，最后应该是年纪轻轻就死于时钟塔的追杀。最后这本书书名也只在热衷摇滚乐的亚文化青年群中流行过一段时间。道尔好歹还知道删改一些该永远成为秘密的片段，不，我并不是说那位作家活该，错的是时钟塔只知道杀人灭口的传统观念。”  
“回归正题吧。既然古老者已经从这个世界消失了，那我们所处的地方……岂不是在冥界！”  
“不，马修，几乎所有文化的冥府都有对生者的排斥，当然也有例外，比如那位得到不可知者加护跟随古罗马贤者旅游的诗人。而现在你和立香的躯体在达·芬奇的看护下依旧有稳定正常的生命体征。更重要的是，即便是自古遵从神秘主义的冥界，从来不会胡乱向误入者大脑中塞上堆额外的东西。”  
进入了冥界的灵魂还会再一次死亡吗？冥界能够满足凡人求之不得的梦想吗？  
“再者，如果是冥界的话，至少埃列什基加勒与尼托克莉丝能够动用手中的权能对这个异闻带做出一定干涉。”达·芬奇补充道，“苏美尔的冥界女神在听闻御主昏厥后便急忙进行灵子转移，然后就没有下文了。”  
“难道也让狂战士给？”  
“如果有时间回到城里，可以花点时间关注一下墓园的管理者。继续刚才的推论，曾有文学家将人类每日必经的活动比作死亡，虽然听起来有些科幻，正好……”  
  
未等福尔摩斯说出一日考察后得出的结论，如惊弓之鸟，华生医生忽然手握步枪腾一声站起，掀起防水布帘向帐篷外的一片漆黑张望。从者们五感加强后的敏锐预感不会有错的，难道是掌握气息遮蔽的暗匿者来访？留在室内的三人与一个投影立即摆出迎战的姿势。片刻之后，先是些细碎利爪抓挠沙地的噪音，低头后才发现这不请自来的客人，一只健硕的渡鸦扇扇翅膀越过华生医生的皮靴，以不可阻挡的姿态步入帐篷下。  
“外面风吹着有些……”  
“噫！”从在场的两位少女与天才的幻影口中同时发出一声惊叹，“鸟在说话！”  
“风有些冷，而且你们也注意到我的存在了，就没必要再躲着偷听。”请诸位自由想象一只乌鸦模仿人类的方式鞠躬的滑稽样子，“正常说话应该好过反复念叨一个预言性的单词。我是狂战士埃德加·A·坡，最近在忙，就通过这只使魔和你们对话。”  
“直接自曝真名了吗？”一旁的福尔摩斯提问到。  
“你就是那个侦探吧，对你藏着掖着只是多此一举。简女士应该就是故事里的华生医生了吧，只有性别对不上。”鸟扭头看向手持巨盾的马修与被隐藏在阴影中的立香，“亚从者和御主。那这位手持精致魔杖端庄迷人的小姐是？”  
“虽然现在的你应该是我迦勒底一行的敌人，但我个人认可你懂得欣赏的品味。我是文艺复兴的万能之人达·芬奇，如果觉得不错可以再夸夸我。”  
“哦，是男的。”肉眼可见乌鸦的失落。鸟接着拍了拍翅膀，转向身后黑洞洞的枪口，“我知道你现在想杀了我，也理解你的想法。但是，如果你毙掉了这只使魔就该换我本人来访了，到时候难免会有不必要的战斗。”  
“一个狂战士还挺有逻辑，算了，就当我被说服了吧。”  
乌鸦继续说到：“嘛，其实我都不太清楚自己怎么就成了狂战士。毕竟我亲自送走了不少来自你们一方的从者，不受欢迎也正常，那我就长话短说。第一，这个世界是幻梦境，不是你们，尤其是活人该来的地方。第二，‘降临者’到底是个什么东西？”  
每日的睡眠便是模拟的死。  
“必须要回答吗？”立香提问。  
“不必须，反正如果最终要打一架还是得打。但作为对手，我还是希望知晓你们的目的，到时候就算输了心里也有个交代。”乌鸦所不知道的是，在在座四位的心底，他的个人形象与经典惊悚片中手持利斧的疯男人微妙地重合在一起。  
“姑且可以回答有关额外职阶的问题。实际迦勒底一方对降临者真实信息知之甚少，但从仅有的数个样本来看，大概就是天外来客。”  
“能再详细一点吗？比如成为降临者需要哪几个要素，你们又为何要捕猎降临者。”  
“捕猎？”马修细细回想，他们似乎并不经常使用如此贬低对手的词语。  
如果鸟有眉头，那这只乌鸦现在一定满脸写着疑问，“至少那位铠甲人是这么说的，而她就自称来自迦勒底。怎么你们内部说辞都不太统一？”  
“因为我们是比较赞同个性发展的组织。”达·芬奇回答，“目前遭遇过的正经降临者均持有来自地球以外的力量，打个比方就是对于北美原住民眼中的五月花号、日本人眼中的黑船。而这些力量对人类史的稳固有着不可预测的危害，我们的工作就是提前排险。”  
“这样啊，总之就是危险的神，那他……算了。我该说的说了，现在就告辞走人。”  
在使魔展翅起飞前的一刹那，福尔摩斯快步向前，一把抓住乌鸦的翅膀，拎待宰火鸡似的将侦探文学界的前辈举在眼前。  
“长话短说，我也有两个问题。第一，‘幻梦境’又是什么？第二，你是在给哪一位降临者工作？”  
乌鸦因忽然袭击了翅根的疼痛愣了半响，好不容易回过神后，迅速张开鸟嘴用破锣嗓子喊出：“你看书是跳着读还是只买得起盗版节选还是脑子不够用读书读了个过场，还是真跟小说里说得一样脑门安阀门选择性记事，阿拉伯人黑纸白字写着你看完之后是不是只记得个铲铲和长得跟你妈一样离谱的古代生物，我都说了具体名字还问问问都有高科技全息投影了还不会自己去查大英百科全书莫得就去搜魔术学论文实在不行再整理一下你这个啥都装就是不装常识的脑袋，我说你是自带真名看破的聪明人你就得意我怕整本书内容全是华生吹出来的哦。再说你看看你这书里记的都是什么玩意，啊？我就是肤浅做作你又好到哪里去了，地球他妈围着太阳转也比不过你的逻辑在大脑灰质里跟个没头苍蝇瞎（消音）转！”  
他被灵核受到重创的男人放回在地上，有些抱歉地向不被恶言恶语攻击，但已然被一番有关私人恩怨的长篇大论钉在原地的四位女士微微欠身鞠躬致歉，变了个人（或鸟）似的补充道：“我不希望御主被卷入这个事件，此事与他无关，他只是个有些焦虑的普通魔术师。下一次见面时，我将弥补工作上的漏洞，将你们送出这个世界。”  
“等……”  
“如果你们真的想了解这个世界的历史，到塔里去。”  
未等立香伸出右手，乌鸦扬起翅膀擦着地面飞出帐篷，转而乘微风直上，一个黑点迅速消失在夜色中。向着使魔消失的方向望去，这一夜遥远的天空同样挂着一轮残月，隔着自亘古之前便积压在小镇上方的阴云，她只看见半道朦胧的光斑。


	9. 致百千年前的你

“脚底抹油给溜掉了，赌徒他乡遇债主都不会跑得这么快，我怎么会以为他是诚心打算理智对话。看这乌鸦的反应，至少能得知知道他的御主就是当初引起警报的降临者。”  
方才一段没头没尾呵斥的唯一受害者有些难堪地重新盘腿坐在摊开的地图旁。他捡起一本笔记，两眼略有些失神地掠过接下来需要了解的基本信息。  
“上一秒还好端端地对话，下一秒没有任何铺垫忽然开骂，太吓人了。”马修亲眼目睹过的世界只是真实的人类社会中极小的一部分，而这一片充斥学究与英雄们的聚光灯下最缺的便是无礼之人，“虽然也听惯了安徒生先生的冷嘲热讽和莎士比亚的不着调，基尔什塔利亚手下的枪兵嘴上也不饶人，但这……侮辱的还是福尔摩斯先生。”  
“啊呀，马修居然在为这种小事生气。我生前可见过不少比他更无礼的乡村粗人，道尔先生在他家窗户被狂热读者扔石头家具砸的粉碎的当晚的暴躁更刺激些，怎么会为此恼火。但是，他的来访破坏了我叙述推论的过程，之后没有预警一股脑将实事说出。办案流程不到一半，竞争对手却寄来信件详细描述案件方方面面的所有细节，脾气再好的警探侦探也该因受了这奇耻大辱气得掀桌。”  
“最后最生气的好像却是马修……”  
“习惯就好。聪明人的思路咱们就没必要去分析了。”华生点评到。  
“我倒在气还没来得及问有关空想树的事项，相当于白送了个降临者的信息，基本现在还是一头雾水。”没有像侦探一样留住敌人，立香看起来懊恼极了，有些挫败地学着福尔摩斯的样子翻开书本遮住了脸，“而且他说什么到塔里去，这附近哪有什么塔，唯一沾边的白色建筑物高大入口人又上不去。”  
“前辈是打算到他所说的地方去吗？会不会有些太被动了。”  
“说不准这狂战士到底会在什么时候气势汹汹地杀过来，留在这里等他最后只会不明不白再打上一架。”  
“并且我十足确认他所谓将你们送出去就是直接把你们杀死。莫里亚蒂与狂战士战斗获得的信息还在解析中，杂音与不正常的魔力波动太多了。”达芬奇这时坐上一张旋转办公椅，“如果福尔摩斯留在这边就好了，希翁那边有时间差与延迟。我还得照看沉睡中的立香和马修，可能这次的信息传递会慢上不少。”  
“没什么，如果你还有空余的时间，希望真的能找出些有关所谓‘幻梦境’的资料。”  
天才的影像正滴滴答答敲着Shadow Border的键盘，说着：“那我尽力。不要抱太大希望啦，这名字听上去只是从坡的诗中随意选出的一个代称。”  
“塔的话，会不会是调查队正在发掘的井？塔倒置过来就是井。”  
“不错，华生现在也学会聆听看似无关紧要的对话找出线索。除去城中的图书馆与学校，这一带只有考古发掘的井里可以装下所谓的历史，临近相当瞩目的圆顶天花板下仅仅雕刻着用作装饰的星象图。”  
“那么，明天的时候……”  
“马修也要一起好好休息，睡个好觉。我这次一定要好好履行作为御主的职责，不能第二次输给这狂战士！”  
贤明的侦探所不知的是，诸位异界来客所不知的是，破碎的苍白石顶上雕刻的并非从地球的大地上抬头仰望所能看见的星空，若头顶的阴云散去，他们将发现这所谓的装饰完美复制了头顶壮丽的流转星河。近乎被冷原夹杂尘沙的风抹平的星点用凹陷的直线相连，组合成为另类的星座，生着双翼的软体动物、手持黄金权杖的法老、被诸神的祝福环绕的山巅，调查队的记录员所赞叹的古代居民想象力的结晶，实际统统是那些生于梦土的精灵与人每日用肉眼可见的奇景。这时草草走过圣殿入口的破坏者们又怎么会知晓，那时的穹顶下覆盖着模拟沉沉黑夜的黑曜石，灯火闪烁，曾有无数脱离了人形的贤者在一片触手可及的宇宙下使用不可知的智慧语言交流。  
百千年前的工匠们试图在坚不可摧的石材上留下永恒，百千年后的调查队试图将这遗迹中蕴含的智慧记录在纸上传递给后代留下永恒，真的有什么东西能在无情岁月流过后留下痕迹吗？涂抹在沙地的只言片语会被风吹散，雕刻在石上的壁画会被水击穿，唯有那些自宇宙诞生之初便永恒存在的可获永生。距离一场宣告仅存梦土被彻底摧毁的战斗还有两日。昼夜轮回新的一日降临，不带什么温度的微光落在这片苍白大地上，藤丸立香接过用油纸仔细包裹的一打燕麦饼干，向陌生的海伦娜婆婆道谢。  
调查队队员们过去万日挥洒汗水发掘出的井中遗迹详细记录在昨夜读过的笔记中：井下空间被石板分割成六十五层，其中前六十层装饰着精致浮雕，在前代调查队队长掀开隐藏枯井入口的厚重石板后，曾记录那时井下居住着足有男性狼人那般强壮的白色巨鸟，自治会认为这是野兽的一个分支，为不妨碍后续挖掘工作，便将那些无目的鸟灭绝了。剩余五层的环状石壁上虽有打磨的痕迹，但因某些不可名状的原因（或许正是那将小城包裹在虚无冷原中的大灾），浩大工程在画上句号前草草结束。  
携带食品的重任当然落在了没有背负武具的御主与侦探身上。婆婆与厨房的男人将简易斜挎包里塞得满满当当。这支特别小队真是幸运，历经了数代调查员，营地西北处井底的壁画浮雕已用软毛刷清理干净，堆积在井壁旋转向下的石阶上有色彩的泥土早已运走，四位年轻人只需像旅行者一样参观。  
这么说来可能有些不恰当，老太太想了想，收回了此前的乐观。自她接手调查队开始挖掘西南方另一口井中遗迹之后，大约过去了四千五百日，已有很久没有人进入井的深层，不排除会有野兽挖穿井底的粗糙壁画在此地筑巢。老太太额外向布包里又塞了三罐番茄汤，虽然这些年轻人自称不会在遗迹里待上太久，但万一呢？  
“虽然上头要你们详细记录，但五十层往下的浮雕完全不值得看。如果察觉到有什么不对劲就赶紧回到调查队，到时候交报告从现有资料里抄写文字就行了。”  
唔，是经验丰富的教诲。临行前，立香回绝了最后一包切片土司，他们并非来到此地郊游。再者，计划中迦勒底一行人自然是走得越远越好，到时候就算降临者麾下的狂战士举着镰刀前来履行他的誓约，好歹趁那男人被螺旋向下深入地狱的阶梯折磨的空挡，给自己留下些反应时间。  
井的入口处是一间更小的帐篷。站立在颠倒了的塔的边缘，藤丸立香向下看去，不由得倒吸一口凉气。第一层的石质地板处在阴天本就虚弱的光芒无法祝福的黑暗中，贴石壁向下延申的阶梯甚至没有一个护栏，深吸口气，她打开手中的军用手电筒，迈出了第一步。  
当一切事情结束之后，迦勒底的记录中略去了接下来众人所看到的奇景与深藏在奇景中的故事。藤丸立香在后续报告中写到，他们进入了这一羸弱的异闻带，击败了狂战士，最终同往常一样在对敌方御主的战斗中取得胜利。又怎能苛责这谎言？有些东西的结局注定是被湮没在望不到边的虚无冷原中，又在不甘心被遗忘的痛苦中，进入经历了这一切的凡人的梦境中，将长久地不断地经历这一切的人类，直到那带来安宁的死亡。  
“前辈！你看这是……这是在空中撒网捕捉海鸥的木船？这又是？是同样能够飞行的轮船！”  
  
扬起粗麻线编制成的风帆，在粗野的吆喝声中，身着单衣的水手们整齐划一地挥动手中的木浆，使用松木与魔法咒文制成的白船将飞向天空。承载着来自梦土各地珍奇的商船飞跃筑建着海中城的大洋，乌撒的孩童会向着这在天空自由翱翔的白鲸挥手致意，就连行进在荒芜冷原上的旅行者也会在听闻船只驶过的隆隆声后仰起头来。船只会按计划短暂停留在数座城市的港口，鼻部扁平的亚人富商所雇佣的巨人从船舱中搬运出一箱一箱储藏珍酿的棕色琉璃瓶，再填入满载驯鹿皮革的货箱。再次启航时，或许将有一位鲁莽的船员因宿醉留在城市中的温柔乡，最终因再也拿不出哪怕一枚锡币贩身为奴。而白船将继续前行，跨过黄沙中的千柱之城，跨过曾经被称呼为狄拉斯·林的一片废墟，终于跨过对于异乡人而言只存在于传说中的斯凯河，来到漫长旅途的终点：俯瞰着微光之海的埃莱克·瓦达。  
初次完成航行的少年终于在漫长的颠簸航行后走下船用梯，第一次踏上这原本只存在于睡前故事中的繁华城镇。而进入他视野中的将是什么？不会是聚集在港口处浑身珠宝金饰的异族商人，就连那些头戴木制面具的高大精灵们此刻也无法引起少年的好奇，他想奔跑，想再靠近一些细细观察远方城中的一座奇迹。毫不夸张地说，吸引了所有目光的是一栋可被夸赞为神殿的圆顶建筑，建筑的四周树立着用玛瑙为顶的五座多彩高塔，每一座高塔的塔顶树立着金制的尖刺，银线织就的旗帜直直插入云霄。  
即使在那时，在一段几乎永远的和平后，途径这座城市的智者旅者富贾统统不能够回忆起属于此城与梦境的历史。过去的故事无非只能为现今的繁荣增添上一笔虚荣的光彩，这光彩该是沉溺于古代书籍中的祭司们炫耀博学的资本。而美的东西是永恒的美，不设门槛的美，就算是目不识丁的少年船员也会惊叹于凡人所能捕捉到这建于玻璃山脉中城市的一切光华，人类的少年一头扎进繁忙的街道中，再也不见了踪影。  
他会往何处去呢？若是将财富视作一生终点的浅薄之人，将成为一只掉入粮仓的饥鼠，在终于抵达了黄金乡的狂喜中失去继续走下去的意志。但人却是一种总会不由自主地妄图直视某个更高存在的物种，到达这座城市的凡人统统将匍匐在大地上的圆顶巨物视作下一个目的地，而城市知晓人的心愿似的，一对雕刻着繁复花纹的大理石大门为所有来访者开放。  
带翅的芳香萦绕在这巍然屹立的辉煌宫殿，闪亮的五色宝石镶嵌在粉壁白墙，步行在宫中的并非华而不实的赞美歌唱，而是真正的宝藏。装满羊皮纸与石板的黑色石架为来访者指引出数条铺着暗红色地毯的道路，唯独一条使用金线装饰的道路指向建筑内的更高处。从前来借阅书籍的精灵与猫咪间穿过，小心不要管理员正搬运着的用来拿取高处书籍的梯子，同样不要过分沉浸于旁听学者非人语言的交谈中，这很不礼貌。笔直地走，登上一道镀金边阶梯，终于能够来到旅客所能参观的最深处。比起占据圆顶下大部分空间的图书馆，这间会议室可说是小得可怜，只有伫立在矮台上镶嵌着猫眼石的王座足以彰显此地君主的荣耀光辉。  
已然过去的漫长的岁月，过往时光化为烟尘，从流淌的历史中逃逸。在无梦的夜里，我依旧会在回忆中再次回到这座城市。那时的我在谈及未来时会想到什么？是否以为我的城也将同我一样永远地存在？是啊，我将永远存在，唯恐种种只留于脑海中的景象终将被时间的力量扭曲。  
  
井下空洞的直径估约十五米，仅有一条宽度不足一米的石梯小道供参观者上下，不知古代的建筑者究竟使用了何种工艺才让石块牢牢地依附在石壁上，也不知在历经漫长岁月之后，这些楼梯是否依旧足以承担人类的重量。分割楼层的石板间距约五米，在最靠近地表的五层中，每一层的石板中心均有不同程度的破损，若在行走时不注意脚下，来访者很容易从这些阴险的空洞中掉落摔得粉身碎骨。但幸运的是，被长久地保存在地下，现如今迦勒底的诸位所能看见的壁画几乎不受自然之力的破坏，想必在这梦境中的远古国度消亡之前，那时的参观者们看到的是也是这样一幅绝美的画面。  
使用与白色圣殿拱门花纹风格相近的藤蔓装饰为间隔，壁画被分割成为无数的片段，片段组合在一起向观察者们展示一座早已消亡的城市的一切。很难说人类引以为傲的现代工艺能否精确还原出这无穷碎片中的一幅，唯有一点十足肯定，看看这些绽放在石中沾着露水的百合，那些几乎将要跳出石壁的枷锁获得生命的人像，每一根线条在恰到好处的地方弯曲或结束，就算只是随意选取一块浮雕将其中的一小块偷出，那些痴狂于艺术品的帝王们将在欣喜中将这残块悬挂在夸耀功绩的王座旁。只有在历尽长度近乎酷刑时间的篆刻打磨后，才能留下如此的浮雕画作，很难说拥有不到百年短暂寿命的生物能够创造出如此的奇迹。  
部分刻印的深处还残留着着色过的痕迹，但在绝大部分的浅浮雕里，只留下令人窒息的白，少女只能在想象中拼凑出井内全盛时期的光景。  
“用一位来访者的视角做铺垫，之后逐步顺水行舟记录那时的历史吗？有点古典主义的味儿了，不对，就算是我也不会把大把大把的空间用在讲故事上，最宽厚的雇主委托的壁画也不能这么由着性子来。听你们的描述，这些雕刻的水准可能把米开朗基罗那小子气得半死，只可惜我这边的监控器中就算不是满屏雪花，图像的质量也近乎糟得没法看。”  
“原来达·芬奇小姐一直在听，我还以为只有我和华生与录音机在听马修和立香的话。”  
“哼哼，处理手头事的同时当广播剧听听，连三心二意都算不上。除了图像外，雕刻中还有什么文字吗？”  
“有是有，只在角落处有一两句，看来这些浮雕的原本职责是让参观者欣赏，不起任何教育作用。我在语言学方面没有商博良的学识，只能说这些文字长相类似早已消失的西夏文。”  
那就用不上从某人处习得的频率破解法，有些懊恼。  
“或者笔画拐弯的楔形文字，看起来就相当累人，别说写了。”华生医生正望着另一边，侦探腰间可以射出致死光线的奇异道具在微调后当然同样可以当作手电筒使用，“没猜错的话，壁画里四周有塔的图书馆兼城市政治核心就是调查队居住地旁的遗迹，墓地的刚好在王座放置的位置，唔，反正这个城市早就毁灭了。”  
“而浮雕里记录了塔，说明这些建筑建成的年代早于这些雕刻完成的年代，有点像一个先有鸡还是先有蛋的问题……”马修将手中的手电筒指向向井的更深处，光走出一小节，便无声无息消失在黑暗的洞中，“如果留有年代相关的记录还好，连调查队的报告里都只含糊其辞称这一片全是古代遗迹。越来越奇怪了。”  
“如果接受坡的说法，此地是在意识的梦土之中，估计建立了这个远古文明的物种和咱们认知中的人也没啥关系了，船都能飞，别指望在牛顿三定律无法生效的地方使用所谓高科技检测这些石块所属年代了。”达芬奇按下了某个仪器上的按钮，一本空白的速写本放置在桌上，左手里握着一支铅笔，真没想到在实现了虚数潜航的今天还得重新捡起这份爱好，“真要接受你们实际在梦中吗？无论怎么想也太奇怪了。立香是不是先走一步？让她不要走得太远了哦，信号不太好，生命体征相关的数字跳一下能把我吓得半死。”  
从三人脚下的一层里传来少女的喊声。井内很空旷，她的声音来回震荡犹如智慧神的神谕。  
“抱歉——我实在想看——那个少年水手的后续——但它开始介绍这地方——的王了——”  
毕竟是一座君主制的城邦。至少那位不知名的王没有在宫殿前分别给自己与配偶树立一尊镀金的雕像，就算有，也该在古代文明消亡后的岁月里被风再次吹打成为一块看不清面貌的石块。不知华生这位女王战争圣旨的受害者对王室抱有怎样的看法，在福尔摩斯眼中，君王不过是会做出更多滑稽举止的人类，天佑女王，他印象中那位寡居的小老太婆本人的身姿还不及石质仿品一半伟岸。  
半蹲着的橙发少女面前，被手电筒的光照亮的地方，石壁间赫然出现一行众人熟悉的拉丁字母，这并非后来人留下的标记，刻痕被时间打磨得光滑的边缘表明这同样属于古代文明的一部分。字母不可思议地拼凑成一句现代英语使用者足以看懂的介绍。这该是惊喜，还是发现欧帕兹时的惊悚？  
“为幻梦境赐福的真神，全知全视者卡特与伏行之混沌■■■■■■”。  
  
战争的终点便是和平的起点，和平的终点是又一场战争。近乎于永恒并不等同于真实的永恒，凡世间的一切自然拥有可追溯的起点与可以预见的终点。第一场战争的结束，新生的人类为君临此地的神明树立起近乎阿布辛贝神庙的奇迹，赞美他们的神，赞美他们的王。而之后又发生了什么，让现在的来访者只见头戴装饰着以珠宝以珠宝为蕊金花王冠、眼眶中夹着一片单片眼镜的王。他们不可知晓另一位神明的尊号，不可知晓在被破坏前，浮雕中背对着站立在前者身后的黑法老有着怎样的面容。  
在末日的哭喊到来之前，人们在石块间记录下第一场战争。  
那些自以为居住在永恒中的精灵们记得，并在之后向同类中的工匠们转述。自宇宙的核心陷入伴随着亵渎笛声的混沌之后，从未有过哪怕一本文献典籍详细记载过宇宙诸神之间的战斗，而在那时，散落在梦土各地的精灵用他们的眼耳口鼻感受到了，即使只是看守灯塔大字不识的愚笨老者，也尽自己所能用语言描述这一场大战，以睡前故事的方式将目睹过的神迹传递给孙辈。仿佛一颗星星自天空坠下，那一刻，过去精灵们使用魔力编制出用以遮蔽身形的阴云被彻底粉碎，而山巅头戴的星辰也乱了顺序，直至万日之后，曾经伫立着卡达斯山峰的黑碎晶平原才迎来两神对决后的第一场降雨。  
包裹着神明的希腊火在燃烧三日后散去，第一个出现在众精灵面前的神明手中握着曾经属于黑色法老的权杖，象征不可忤逆绝对权威的金属杖被硬生生地折成了两段，从断裂处溢出的庞大魔力将隐秘的山峰夷为平地。为何？为何真神会以那可恶的旅行者的姿态降临！一个脆弱的人类躯壳怎能承受如此可怖的力量？精灵们不愿承认，但又不得不面对一个现实：以凡人的崇拜与献祭为食的他们最后仅存的藏身处也被彻底摧毁了，新的力量新的秩序开始支配这片万年未曾有过任何变化的梦土。  
要说这一场战斗真正改变了什么吗？若在这时有从现实而来的入梦者旁观，这个人会将这一场变动类比为现代社会的革命：失去了卡达斯庇护的精灵最终只能走入凡人的世界，这些高傲的生灵恐惧被凡物肮脏的双眼凝视，最终，那些选择追随全知全视者的精灵们用厚重的衣着遮蔽了自己真正的身形，使用材质不同的面具遮掩了只该在盛大祭祀时显出的脸庞，即便生活在凡人之中，依旧我行我素地使用早已过时的语言与同类交谈。但就像近代社会发生的大多数变革一样，梦境中绝大多数事宜又依旧照旧：伏行之混沌麾下的享乐主义者们依旧夜夜寻欢作乐，新的缟玛瑙神殿建造在尽量远离埃莱克·瓦达的大陆另一端，步行在回廊中阴郁的年轻法老用最刻薄的嘲弄回敬一切试图宽慰这位神明的精灵，这怎么能叫失败，那个男人甚至没有能力玷污这一身闪耀着星光的虹彩长袍，只是即便用黄金修补，手中仅剩一半的权杖时时刻刻提醒着这段恶心的回忆。至于那些自从祈祷中诞生后便素来孤僻的精灵（例如那从来不参与凡间权力运转的众猫的女神），属于他们的神殿中燃起呛人的熏香，将恼人的战争气息驱逐出境，并依旧我行我素地游荡在梦境的边缘，谁还不是个头戴冠冕的王了？不向二位至高力量中的任何一位低下头颅。  
相等的力量意味着牵制，牵制则让手握权柄之人不愿贸然行动。二位真神的想法当然没有任何梦土生灵敢去试探，无论是永远相互憎恶还是经历漫长的岁月后逐渐学会容忍本该水火不容的对方，反正二位拥有着永恒的生命，永生的神在宇宙中的旅行轨迹将十足可悲地交错在一起，神智不可揣测神意不可预料。虽然厌恶满地寿命有限的蝼蚁，精灵们最终还是学会与这些实际有着无限潜力的小东西共处。  
于是，这一场波澜的直接受益者便是在此后近乎于永恒的和平中出生的百代的人类。秘境卡达斯陨落的消息被塞进斑马背上的行囊，商队们带着种种无论如何添油加醋也不足为过的故事到达位于冷原深处的村落，故事经历口耳相传后与奴隶们肩上的沉重木箱一同排列在轮船货箱里，跨越了南方的海洋。风走得有多快，这一则新闻在扭曲中被传播的速度也就有多快，到了塞勒菲斯郊外忙于耕种的半瞎老农耳中时，故事已然成为“那位曾经率领着食尸鬼在神明宫殿中大闹一番的人类旅行者在遨游宇宙深空后手持从阿撒托斯神殿获得的魔杖身骑夜魇回归了梦境在击败不详的黑法老后一夜之间在斯凯河另一端的玻璃悬崖上建造了一座城市”。  
毋庸置疑，这些充斥着转述者主观意愿的变了调的信息极大程度地促进了梦土全境内人类佃农对半人非人地主的反抗，进而数年后各地城邦内掀起一阵更近似于现实世界革命的变革，更加流动的劳动力自然也促进埃莱克·瓦达的兴旺——但若传播链最末端的神话故事重新传进当事人的耳朵里，这位继承了遥远门扉后真正全知全视者大半力量的前东方学家也会一脸困惑，并在羞愧中挖出一个深坑将这具暂时的肉体埋进去——虽然梦土的居民并不知晓所谓的“东方学家”到底是个什么东西，但还是如实记录了下来，为了以示敬意，用的是他们的君主故乡的语言。  
精灵们带来如阿里巴巴魔咒神奇永不枯竭的魔力，而真正将单纯的力量转化为奇迹的是寿命不及永恒一瞬的人类。浮雕中所描绘的精致建筑与这浮雕本身绝非一朝一夕即可完成的工程，定居在没有尽头的繁荣中，人类从那些更加长生的伙伴处习得了耐心与等待，树立起一座高塔需要三代人的计算与建筑，完成面前一幅浮雕的雕刻与上色则需要十年，他们愿意将自身短暂的寿命投入种种满足自身的愉悦并推动世界进步的工作中。这些人类当然同样会将这个物种如同诅咒般终将死去的宿命与精灵的长生对比，但绝不会妒忌神明的永续存在，死亡是哀痛，也是诸神的赐福，青年时期的人类便知晓不到百年之后自己将安眠在一块雕刻有姓名与生卒日期的石板下，在那之前，自己是否尽可能地从亲情友情与爱情中汲取活着的快乐？故而宇宙间的文明总是由寿命有限的凡物建立，终将死去的个体发明出文字，将知识智慧与希望毫无保留地传递给下一代。他们能够做到超越生死的延续，唯有他们能做到。  
梦土的居民们最终驯服过去百万年间游荡在荒芜冷原的魔物，他们与迁居至幻梦境的食尸鬼们结盟，驾驭着夏塔克鸟与夜魇击退来自外星球形形色色的敌人们。在最大化地利用了魔力的同时，他们制造出的机械远比现实里构想出差分机的智者最狂放的幻想更加精致，那些在出身时被忙碌的精灵们遗忘、不曾拥有魔术回路的凡人不会被这小小的瑕疵阻挡追寻理想的步伐。现实中征服了一切目之所及疆土的凯撒也会妒忌梦土凡人住宅拱门上的精致装饰，黄金的曼萨所建立学院中的学者同样会眼红大图书馆中数量惊人的智慧典籍。  
太多太多，太多太多，我想，如果身旁还站立着一位早逝的朋友，那时的幻梦境就是一个完美的世界。  
在这鼎盛的一千三百年间到访我的城市的入梦者极难相信眼前所见，他们认定不过是仅存于个人脑海中的一场梦，是由清醒时的杂念拼凑而成的幻象。沉浸在连那家伙最终也认可了的梦土繁荣中，盲目自信使一个曾经为人的神忽略闯入预言梦中一片苍白的末日景象，当那一天降临之际，我的理智才亡羊补牢回忆起那些入梦者所带来的危险的信息：来自不同现实的他们在梦醒时经历了什么？才会在幸运获得梦土的钥匙后将亲眼目睹和平繁荣景象划分在幻想之中。  
  
历史留存在石块间与羊皮纸上，理想的乌托邦终究还是化作一片无名的废墟，新大西岛终将被海的波澜吞没，连证明其存在的石碑也不留下。固然曾经屹立在梦土的埃莱克·瓦达是一座连才思敏锐的名侦探也捕捉不到瑕疵的桃源乡，但迦勒底的来访者终究正阅读来自过去的遗迹。也许是长有六六六首的红龙向这片大地喷射出灭绝的火焰，或许是来自太空的天启骑士无情夺走繁荣，有什么事情发生过了，让梦境的魔术师们甘愿消耗大量魔力将一整座高塔深埋于地下。  
那究竟是一场怎样的末日大灾？理想乡不复存在；即使是在证明建筑在玻璃悬崖上的城邦曾经存在过的浮雕里，其中一位被梦土凡人们崇敬的神明面容被砸得粉碎，名字被用丑陋又仓促的划痕掩盖；属于这个文明的居民难道全部死去？而那些长生的精灵最终又去往了何处？  
一路沿着实际相当坚实的螺旋楼梯下降，一路看图说话向迦勒底的记录装置描述所见的一切。当抗议的饥饿咕噜声也同神谕似地回响在井中时，两位少女终于意识到早已过了午餐的时间。他们在二十五层的平台建立了一个小小的营地，马修支起了一快只能用来加热罐头的便携式行军用灶，从把前辈的肩头莫得生疼的斜挎包中取出煤块。  
不用回头就能预测，华生正在用另一个灶台烧水，四个轻便的不锈钢杯中各放入了一枚红茶茶包。现在藤丸立香相信这是不列颠从者们共有的宝具：茶之宝库，否则哪能解释福尔摩斯抱怨多次过重的背包中怎么刚好能放下至少四人两日份的茶叶。  
她用勺子将罐头中热气腾腾的可疑固体物质倾倒在一片面包上，再盖上一片面包，今天的晚餐十足简陋，但好歹管饱。咬了一口，可疑固体的味道也相当可疑，铁质罐头的表层英文标注内容物是鹰嘴豆泥，但怎么会这么甜？  
向下探索了百米之后，即使长裙外还披着一件外套，指尖逐渐能够触碰到凝结在石雕中的寒。好消息是，在地表时偶尔会延迟跳帧的达·芬奇的投影终于恢复正常，在现实中Shadow Border的显示屏前，这位独自坚守数日的天才发明家终于第一次看清来自这个世界的清晰影像。  
“好啦，在阅读委托希翁查找到的论文之后，哼哼，我得出的结论四位大概不会相信哦，但在排除所有的不可能之后，这就是最现实最可靠的推论了。不管怎么样还别当做故事听，这是该认真对待的事情。”  
大侦探的口头禅怎么还传染给同事了？华生医生咽了口茶，可能在心底抱怨了一句。  
“希翁的确从浩如烟海的魔术学研究报告中找到了一份有关‘幻梦境’的论文，论文由两位魔术师共同编写，反正福尔摩斯肯定看得出我是为了卖关子，总之请你们把我接下来的介绍当作选取了一个侧重点。名为《论夏尔巴人禁地与‘幻梦境’入口的关联》的论文——立香要是不知道夏尔巴人是主要居住地在哪里的话可以在之后问福尔摩斯，他去过那里——的发表时间是1915年，发表的杂志是美国魔术师圈中流行的《广告人》。作为一个多世纪之后的读者，很能事后诸葛亮地评论这篇文章水平一般，没有任何能在魔术师圈内引起哪怕一丁点震动的能力，难怪只被印刷在本来就没人看的年鉴倒数的页面上。  
“论文的第一作者是一位名为哈利·沃伦的学者，他在被报失踪前很长一段时间频繁来往中亚与波士顿，研究的也是一听就很布拉瓦茨基的神智灵魂意识相关学问，不要在意我把海伦娜夫家的姓氏当形容词来用。扯一句题外话，这位的失踪也相当有魔术师的风格，记录中他是在调查一位魔术师的墓地途中离奇失踪。而这篇论文的合著作者、沃伦研究的赞助者在十多年后也人间蒸发了。虽然从事高危职业死得不明不白算是魔术师的家常便饭，进入密林后不留脚印音讯全无连个新闻也算不上。  
“但是，重点来啦，这家财万贯又没事可做投身无底洞魔术研究的男人的名字是伦道夫·卡特。刚好就是你们所看见壁画上拼写成C-A-R-T-E-R的那个卡特，刚好失踪前在米斯卡塔尼克大学的东方研究课程任教授，刚好在留下的信件中不懈余力地让一位作家朋友相信沃伦研究的成果。当然我是认可世间会有巧合存在，比如两个同样在海难中被吃掉的理查德·帕克，但你们说这是巧合的可能性到底有多大？”  
藤丸立香举着鹰嘴豆泥三明治的手在达芬奇的一席话结束后定在了半空，当作为听众的四人终于从这听上去就是个玄幻故事的叙述带来的冲击里回过神来，御主说出第一句回复时，甜到十足可疑的鹰嘴豆泥已经凉了，三明治变得更加难以下口。  
“说真的，如果我没有花费一天的时间欣赏看得见碰得着的壁画，而万一宇宙中又有个什么至高存在会花力气去制造一个世界仅仅为了愚人节玩笑，并从未在塞勒姆见过一位打个响指就能跨越时空同样自称为卡特的男人，那我肯定会去劝达芬奇赶紧休息，这都忙出幻觉来了。”  
“嘶——虽然我想说一个魔术师成神之后又成了个贤君的作为传说也太扯淡了，不对，根本没人会写这种说服不了读者的故事。但这……好像除去接受外也没有别的路可走了。”四人中的业余作家点评。  
“那南方的小镇就建立在埃莱克·瓦达的废墟上，而狂战士的御主会不会就是这位没有在浮雕中被抹去的王？如果真像壁画所说他是一位全知全视的神，应该也有能力维持末日后的世界。”  
“但是，马修，坡的说辞是他的御主是个有些焦虑的魔术师，我总觉得哪怕只有一丁点焦虑的人也当不了王。比如说——卡多克和沃戴姆之间的区别？”  
她开始怀疑起狂战士让他们进入塔中观看历史的最初目的，那个男人是不是计划着将他们困在思维的迷宫后便能方便地一网打尽：某种意义上还真的起效了，立香觉得自己正处于硕大迷宫的中心，并且身后没有阿里阿德涅公主谏言的丝线。  
“反正我觉得这信息量有点他妈炸，呼，好像有另一个世界存在本身就不够奇葩。这简直，赌马连续买中十次都没这刺激。”华生埋下脑袋，用手搓了搓满头顶未来得及打理的金色短发，“不过我跟着福尔摩斯没少见过一些只被人当故事听的离奇事。倒是能理解这鬼地方之前整整二十四层壁画都在吹他一个王，哪个人当上了君主都这臭毛病。”  
福尔摩斯给自己添了杯茶，以不被思维螺旋所困地轻松语调接着说：“心智朴素的人在夸耀功绩时首先想到的当然是他们的君主，无论这位是大权在握还是单纯一个吉祥物。还好，这座塔只有六十六层，加上未被发掘的四座，也才炫耀了三百三十层。再者这段史诗的主角还是个如假包换有神力的君主，对比起来，还是比只在王座上坐了五十四年的太阳王节俭一些，也比除了亲戚打架让整个欧洲陷入第一次世界大战之外什么都带不来的王族要更适合坐在统治者的位置。虽然我赞同立香小姐的观点，但打心底希望接下来所需要面对的敌人符合马修小姐的想法，类比起来，在俄罗斯冻土异闻带时，卡多克比伊凡雷帝更棘手些。”  
“也有可能像在北欧时那样，同时存在苏特尔特与斯卡哈·斯卡蒂女王……”  
俄罗斯套娃的最外层是神明，打开后，是御主的木偶，接下来是狂战士，然后是众多生活在平凡的满足中的居民们，最后是海伦娜调查队。  
好心的达·芬奇这时为越商量越没有结果的讨论解了围，轻咳两声，天才少女重新取回了众人的注意力，“先前教授舍身获取的信息也解读出来了，可能还有一点杂音，不要紧，基本能听清。”  
藤丸立香在人理烧却漫长且不定的出征间隙中看过不少电影，记忆中自然是少不了与后辈一起躲藏在被窝里，透过手指缝在背景音变得温和的一瞬间飞速瞟一眼屏幕里的画面。第二天耳边当然少不了迦勒底的员工们对夜半少女尖叫的抱怨，但欣赏惊悚电影真是一个让每日紧绷住的大脑放松的好机会，当然，也限定在欣赏不会危害到自身的恐怖。井下的空气在有些失真的录音播放完毕后又凉了几度。  
“弗吉尼亚·克莱姆？虽然我可能是整个英灵座上最没资本谈论上座功绩的三流从者，但她是因为什么……”  
“我也想过这问题，但是仪器测量出的数值是不会出错的。在狂战士让所谓的‘弗吉尼亚’退出战斗后，附近的空气里确实分离出一小方与狂战士的数值相差无几的魔力块，并且这一块魔力老老实实待在距离二位男士稍远些的地方。也就是说，他并非一个人在战斗，这是一位我们肉眼无法观测到的从者。”  
“他当下的不死性应该也是来自贤妻的祝福，战斗在灵核上造成的伤痕与承担狂化压力在留下的裂痕本质是一码事。虽然我是被骂得找不着北的那个，还是得说他就算骂人也骂得逻辑清晰，但归根结底现在的坡是一位狂战士，有人——比如说背后的御主希望他相信一个幽灵是早逝的妻子，很难说这个被表妹的疾病折磨得半疯的男人不会陷进去。”  
“虽然咱们实际还没见过这位御主，甚至不能确定这个所谓的御主到底是否真实存在，好像这位陌生人的形象光在讨论里都变得相当糟糕。”也许在隐匿者的队内交流中自己有着同样的形象，立香小声嘀咕着。  
现在当然不必花费心思为陌生人的名誉担忧。shadow border正处于遥远的现实世界中，不要妄想佩戴来自万能之人能够直接观测空气中魔力值的神奇眼镜。回想起来还是十足后怕，所幸这位作为对手的男人不会下达让他人无法看见的幽灵绕到迦勒底一行身后执行刺杀的命令，否则哪还有机会坐在这被福尔摩斯的放大镜光束照亮的井内，还来不及反应，御主与亚从者便会不明不白地横死在南方小城的街头。  
“按照教授的说法，发动宝具的咏唱似乎是由这位‘弗吉尼亚’执行，会出留一段短暂反应时间。虽然我现在也只知道一个宝具名与发动后能制造出的伤口，唉。”  
“既然这样，如果集中精神注意周围是否有陌生的人声，三位从者还是能够随机应变，到时候……让马修带着我跑路应该不是什么难事，所以也就不必过分担心了。对方再怎么自带不死性，只求暂时击倒一位狂战士不会太复杂吧。”  
每一次战斗最轻松的部分当然便是战前的纸上谈兵，藤丸立香自然是明白的，若她的魔术回路更优质些，这具单薄肉体所能转化的魔力量更多些，自然会是……她勉强将手中的一丝魔力转化为电能，注入亮光开始暗淡了的手电筒中，将光打在十米开外另一侧的石壁上。浮雕中，一位身着朴素长裙的少女为他们的王戴上一枚手编的花环，这个远古的陌生人的笑容带着些不合时宜的璀璨。


	10. 追忆

寻常的报纸上打印着寻常的英文单词，对于一位来自过去的阅读者，二十世纪三十年代的新闻陌生得像发生在另一个星球上的奇闻。曾经只为诗句增添异域风情的东方国度似乎触手可及，关乎数十万人生死的悲剧被印刷在头版，不到一个世纪后的世界堕落到令旁观者心痛。地球的另一边，中产的阅读者们将不耐烦地略过战争的故事，倒是为大众提供消遣娱乐的纸质媒体行业内部还是如此可憎，文章质量可疑到使人怀疑供稿者有无顺利完成中学学业。小说连载没能激起狂战士丝毫阅读的欲望，算了，好歹最后一页有数独游戏，两美分也算不上亏。拿起一旁书桌上的铅笔之前，他身后的木门突然被推开。  
“那个……你觉得现在怎么样？”  
并不能说“换了个人似的”，因为这时出现在他面前的确实是一位陌生的年轻人。不得不说，这真是逃避麻烦缠身的好办法，官方记录中，阻止了深潜者撕裂星门的计划后，纽约圣杯战争获胜的御主抽空全身所有的生命力，白纸黑字写得清清楚楚，死掉了。若时钟塔雇佣了个疑心病刺客，也应该在掘开坟墓亲眼看见了六英尺下一具尸体后心满意足地离去。无论报告中如实记录目标恰好在到访前死去，还是心虚地画蛇添足让刺客了结将死之人的性命，再恶毒的魔术师也不该去打扰死人的安眠，居住在这间城郊旅馆中的正是两个死人，一个死于1849年，另一个死于五天前的三月十五日。  
“嘁，还是丑。说白了是你审美不行，再怎么换衣服还是不行，用小手段逃避死亡也不行。”狂战士的身旁响起了某位少女的声音。  
“又没问你。”御主向声音传来的方向瞪了一眼，只是个无人就坐的木椅罢了，茶几靠近空椅子的一边放着一个同样空空的茶杯，“唔，男人问这种问题果然还是有些奇怪。”  
狂战士将印有方格数字的一条撕下，夹进笔记本中。一眼看去，这两位男士都是古着店的常客，但他还是建议道：“没什么。看起来不到三十岁的样子，也就该穿年轻人喜欢的服饰，你这像是继承了父亲的衣橱。”  
只是观察外貌，最敏锐的侦探也无法将这位容貌平平的年轻人与罗马斗兽场内幸存的猛兽联系在一起。  
“如果他真留了些有价值的东西倒好了。真有这么年轻吗？那我想想，年轻人喜欢的事情是……哎呀！别笑，我心理上是都快五十岁的人了当然得想那么一下！”  
御主得出的结论是：年轻人在前进时理应用袋鼠的半跑半跳代替步行。属于他的时间还多着，晚些时候时候再纠正魔术师的认知错误还来得及。这天下午，他们离开康科德的睡谷墓地，乘坐巴士回到了巴尔的摩。  
这自然是按坡的要求，此地好歹是为诗歌小说提供不少灵感的城市，也姑且了解了解不过因为《乌鸦》诗攒得了一点小名气的穷酸作家为何登上英灵座这种雅致玩意。高个男人向昔日频频赊账的酒馆招牌呼出烟的雾气，即便那位无能的神父想尽一切办法抹黑这位嘴上不饶人的诗人，文字真是个绝妙的东西，后来人心甘情愿给一位醉鬼追封看起来就使人脸红的缢号，用长篇大论去刨析他去赞美他，说得跟曾经认识他似的。  
像一位普通的来访者，他在读者为自己建造的墓碑前放上一瓶酒，向挚爱少女的遗骨献上一束艳红的玫瑰。他们在纪念碑前的长椅上坐了很久，等待一位再也不会出现的朋友。  
“话说‘雷诺德’到底是怎么一回事呢？”  
“走之前说的胡话。你这倒是提醒了，那几天醉得太厉害，什么也想不起来了。”  
“有没有可能你后来星体学的研究激怒……”  
是果真无法回忆，还是当事人宁愿选择遗忘？这一天下午，二位旅行者的附近并没有一位好事的旁听者，否则这位也该在之后从这一段有些奇妙的对话中找出点奇幻小说的灵感。  
“以及可能有些多嘴，但在现在，不对，一直以来，无论出于何种目的，娶了自己十三岁的表妹都是违法的。”  
“我知道。话说，巴洛先生今年？”  
像只受惊的猫，御主他从大理石长椅上跳了起来，张望一阵，只看见少女幽灵嘲弄的鬼脸，“什么意思，我和他只是朋友关系！你这算是报复吧！”  
至于被提问者脑海中闪过一道怎样的走马灯，那只有本人才知道了。  
“什么话，我只想说把遗作交给一个小朋友管理不太好，好歹写了这么久故事，却在这方面吃亏，那也有些太倒霉了。不过，那位绅士再怎么处理手稿，也影响不到现在的你啦。”  
无论是留名百世还是被风雪掩盖，对于死者而言，结局已定，宽慰在天之灵一类的话只适用于使生者走出死的阴影。他们不需要这无用的慰藉，他们与死相处得很好。下一站是弗吉尼亚州的里士满，随后二人（与一位逃票的幽灵）登上跨越大西洋的渡轮。也在这个时候，此后长久以旅途为家的两位作家开始用各自的方法记录这段旅程：坡向随身携带的方形皮箱中放入一本空白的速写本，日记中多是某地某景的速写画像，偶尔会有芝麻大的文字在旁批注。御主则选择将从旅途中收集的杂碎物品一股脑塞进旅行箱中，在空间魔术的帮助下，一方迷你黑色皮质入口直通曼萨苏丹的宝藏：自异国旧货市场带走的陶瓷雕像，狂欢节一位陌生女人递来的花，可以让他回想起一部电影的八音盒，可以让他回想起一个消逝了的国家的勋章，可以让他回想起一位死者的火柴盒大小迷你水彩画，可以让他回想起一颗冷冻的星球的青蛙标本。  
  
登上渡轮的第二天，不知是因被迫与陌生人公用狭窄空间的恐慌，还是三等舱朴素到有些难以入口的饮食，初次体验跨洋航行的年轻人抱着垃圾桶呕吐了半天，在剩下半天，他如被困在上一具肉体最后数天那般，病恹恹地躺在床铺上，口中念叨着“我恨海鲜我恨大海”之类的胡话。从船舱的狭小窗口向外望去，船只终于进入一片望不到边的深蓝水世界，地球的所有陆地离他们远去，等待雨停，坡独自一人来到甲板上，从手提箱中取出那支在最后一战中被彻底击碎的法杖，头顶一片天空堆积着不透光的咸腥阴云。  
无论是复辟罗曼诺夫王朝的执念，还是那日耳曼女人自愿为所谓正义献身的勇气，统统成为了不纳入人类史的过眼云烟。为了祭奠无名的深潜者弥赛亚，也为了给这段被人类称作“圣杯战争”的闹剧画上句号，没有任何留恋，狂战士将自己的武器投入海中。黑铁碎片迅速被泛着泡沫的深色吞没，在很久很久以后，当海中之城高耸的黑曜石塔尖突破海平面的封锁，或许将有一位半鱼非鱼的生物漂流至此地，他或她会将碎块重新收集在一起，并感叹这柄法杖的丑陋。为了战斗被召唤出的从者此刻找不到任何战斗的理由，结束了，暂时结束了，在新的人生中，他只是一位寻常的旅行者。  
这段旅行计划由坡确定。他的御主只是瞅了眼世界地图，便在焦虑中把这份工作统统甩在从者肩上（等我把灵魂转移的事处理了再说——于是坡独自一人完成了计划），颇有些自幼日常琐碎全被母亲包揽的大少爷遗风。从弗吉尼亚州的港口出发，渡轮将停靠在英格兰的南安普敦，之后再与御主讨论是前往爱丁堡还是留在伦敦也不迟，坡最有可能得到的回答是：看你想到哪里去。几年后加上一句，以及得看欧洲战场局势，远离伦敦肯定要更安全些。  
旅行的预算不是问题，这句话居然能自发出现在一位潦倒一生穷酸作家的脑袋里。他们获胜了，自然有资格捧起那枚荣耀的金杯，深潜者们从美国东海岸海平面之下汲取的魔力足够满足两个男人小小的请求。一个星期前，他特别叮嘱御主千万别说出类似“世界和平”与“再无纷争”之类含糊不清的愿望，随后中年男人相当谨慎地在一张稿纸上罗列出所有要求，第一条便是：“圣杯将在此后每三十天向获胜者提供等值1937年的150美元的资金，可随获胜者主观意愿提供所处位置当地的货币，或替换为黄金等硬通货”。金钱在旅行途中是该被放在第一位的要事。那张稿纸现在应该作为灵魂契约的合同折叠后收藏在属于获胜者的皮箱内，至于书写在这张比《独立宣言》更重要的草纸上的其余事项，到不妨选取一两条细细品味：“第三，提供一具符合获胜者个人审美的可收容完整灵魂的人偶”、“第七，储存可赋予从者肉体的魔力”、“十二，修复本次圣杯战争对纽约地下排水管道造成的所有破坏，其他的不用管，圣堂教会说会赔”。根据响应召唤时英灵座赋予的知识，所谓圣杯只是个能实现愿望的许愿机器，不存在所谓的独立人格，但当这仿制的庞大魔力块退去的一瞬间，这位狂战士确实听见某个来自地脉中的声音在朦胧不清中感叹由F开头的粗鄙单词。  
为二人所不知的是，那是人类意识的聚合体正在哀叹，虽然只是鱼头人们参照冬木的案例做出来的仿品，好端端不受污染的圣杯却落得被眼前两个胸无大志的男人当成活期存折使用。  
这时的坡尚未做出最后的决定，若再次以人的身份活下去，未来寿命与作为亲爱的弗吉尼亚去向是个问题。六天之前，面对从者所提出继续追随的要求，御主只是耸耸肩，好啊，反正供魔不是问题，不用一个人挠头皮计划旅程安排，有人陪伴的旅途肯定不会无聊了。未来不会无聊，真是一个丝毫无法掩饰内心狂喜的解释。  
至于使得狂战士说出这介入他人生活请求的缘由，那是在追溯回深潜者的弥赛亚被击败当晚，在略寒的柴油味春风中，挫败混血鱼人阴谋的二人站在帝国大厦的塔尖。在胜利后失去目标的空虚中，狂战士询问着御主有关未来去向的安排。  
“我想啊，是去旅行吧，离开这个地方，到星星上去。”  
不知是因为春寒还是过分紧张，面前的男人正搓着手，双脚在原地跺步。  
从者那时不曾了解过这位仅仅共事七天的人类，这男人自愿与本与胜利无缘的三流从者签订契约，仅此而已。坡不知晓对方魔术师家族千年背负的使命（“不考虑考虑你的家人吗？”“他们很久之前就离开了。”），不知道御主在来到纽约前居住在何处，他的故乡是草木苍翠的乡野之地，还是唯有无情钢筋混凝土的现代城市。狂战士只知道这是个在谎言方面不及学龄幼童的男人，确实有优秀魔术师的素养，却丝毫没有魔术师的架子。该死的好奇心那一瞬在狂战士的心底作祟，到底经历过怎样的人生，这位有些害羞的中年男人才会在死者面前说出如此可笑不符合实际的心愿，被他尊称为御主的男人曾受到怎样的教育？他的父母又是怎样的人？他有没有爱过什么人，被他所爱的人是否也是如此理想主义？这尽是些没理由掌握的无用知识，但就算存在一个旁观者点醒狂战士他这不合时宜窥探他人的欲望，故事的结局依旧不会有任何改变。  
试图窥探某人的真实是相当可怕的欲望，要完成这个计划，观察者与被观察者需要相当漫长的时间，智者的话是“一些人与自己共处了一生却从未认识自己”，何况妄图了解一个陌生人。况且他曾是一位向大众刊物供稿的作者，自然该了解，当故事的主人公为了解的少女而刻意靠近对方会有怎样的结局，若读者想看喜剧，便是小伙子明白这便是他所找寻足以相伴一生的姑娘。若作者打算让短篇升华为幽默讽刺，便是主角察觉了对方的粗俗不堪性情乖张，带着行李袜子都没来得及穿连夜逃离那栋乡间别墅。后者才在这作家擅长的范围内。  
（离奇的巧合。之后坡在伦敦的一家书店中阅读亚瑟·柯南·道尔爵士的侦探故事集时，左思右想，华生医生应该采用第二种方式应对一个抽打尸体的怪人才对，为了自身人身安全，最好同时和结识了怪人的小斯坦福断交。那时是1938年的秋天。不幸的时，剧情很快推进至年轻侦探自大的恶评。书是书店的财产，他还不会因为书中角色的对话而小心眼地咒骂作者有眼无珠，他可曾是位心直口快的文学评论者，知晓使用文字嘲讽同行是多么愉悦。只是之后这位诗人再也没翻开过哪怕一本来自同一作者的书，直到多年之后。坡也就这么错过空中森林的故事，有些可惜。）  
三年后的1940年，两个操着美国口音的男人到访位于苏格兰北部河谷中的僻静小村，秉持着对古怪口音的排斥，村民最终没能阻止用真黄金支付的租金与二人将在五年之内处理领地内那座阴森恐怖都铎王朝修道院承诺的诱惑。脑壳有包的外地人……反正那片贫瘠的农庄距离村子得走上半个下午，除开购置生活用品与农耕必需品外外，平常压根没说句话的机会，管他们是逃兵役还是暴发户，爱咋咋地吧。  
  
初次下厨到从厨房里端出来的东西真正能吃之间间隔了半年，这一段时间坡所使用的速写本中，某一页上画着眉毛被炉火点着了的年轻魔术师，一旁的评语是：“好笑”。在一个寻常被阴云笼罩的傍晚，他坐在餐桌靠窗的一边，吃着冒着热气的黄油曲奇，整理过往三年间使用过的日记本。御主就坐在方桌的对面，咋一看正阅读着面前摊开的一本D.H.劳伦斯，仔细瞅瞅便可发现，年轻人的瞳孔扩散得离奇，思维不知走神到了哪一颗小行星上。御主怀中抱着一只肥胖的花猫，蓬松尾巴来正来回扫过纸张，猫将要把人类的文字从书本中推出去。  
花猫原本还有三个兄弟，不幸的是，那时二人并没有照顾幼崽的经验。弗吉尼亚不在房间里，不是去谷仓中看正喂奶的母羊，便是一个人去往修道院下的迷宫探险。在两个美国佬搬进偏僻农庄的一段时间后，村里流行起会在电影放映员身后窃笑的诡异女鬼传言。  
“你那灵魂转移的方法是从哪儿学来的？”  
方桌对面的年轻人忽然一哆嗦，灵魂被拽回肉体后有那么一瞬的惊吓。猫从他的膝盖上跳了起来，趾高气扬地横跨了木桌，挤进狂战士的怀中，用粘人的咪咪叫讨要香喷喷饼干。  
“那个啊。我在普罗维登斯当地认识一位研究死灵魔术的老巫师，花了点钱买下仪式用的精盐配方，改动了一下——我不想让正规的魔术研究看起来像祭拜撒旦的鲜血祭祀。”  
“破费了吧？”猫能吃饼干吗？坡掰下了一小块，花猫叼走战利品，头也不回窜出饭厅。饼干屑落进了日记本纸张的夹缝中，怎么抖也抖不出来了。  
“没，那人只是象征性地收了点使用费，他还挺感激有人把他的研究当正经事看待。但也不是做慈善的，听说我是个作家，他希望我能写个长篇故事，以他为主角。”  
“这样啊。比起获得金钱收益，更希望能被铭记吗？”  
“应该是这个逻辑。但还没等我完成小说的初稿，老头就因触犯这个那个禁忌被路过的好心魔术使给收拾了。有些好笑，魔术研究本来就算禁忌，被划作异端后还在内部宗教审判。稿子就被我冷藏在抽屉里，回想一下那篇也写得不咋地，如果这位巫师有幸活下来，八成不会满意，得打回重写。”  
谨记下次不要在享用零嘴的同时翻阅书本，合上速写本后，坡给自己倒了一小杯威士忌，对了，他还没有忘记，便继续向桌对面的人说：“既然谈到了写作，虽然身为从者，但我同时也是文学创作方面的前辈，所以接下来可能会有些不经大脑的荒唐话。你写的那些惊悚小说啊……”  
就算是经受过编辑刁钻与业界恶评的作家，也很难经历过狂风骤雨的“客观评价”后不掉下眼泪。理想中的乡野生活应该更加暖和些，至少得不同于苏格兰北部一周七日三天下雨四天准备下雨的阴冷潮湿，但能看见弗吉尼亚像正常的孩子一样在略冷的细雨中追逐猫咪与羔羊，坡也不敢心存更多的幻想。在承诺的五年时光的最后一天，那时二位美国人早已挖掘出传闻宫中仆人深藏在地底迷宫终点的皇家宝藏——一份证明苏格兰的玛丽实际被诬告的绝密信件，写在女王被姊妹处死的十年前。御主并没有因这传说宝藏并非真金白银而满脸失落，正相反，他欣喜地将这卷百年前的羊皮纸纳入旅行箱的收葬品中。年轻的魔术师用从魔眼释放出的魔力包裹了这栋半倒塌的建筑，待空气中的扭曲连同云中漏出的弯折夕阳一同散去后，一片贫瘠的土地上连砖块碎屑也不剩下。  
  
离开大不列颠岛之前，诗人没有忘记带上鲜花探访青年时期的偶像。他将一束紫罗兰放在为少年的狂想提供基石的诗人墓前，一捧带着露水的红玫瑰献给被父亲的光辉遮蔽了的数学家——不知何时人们才会了解到只存在于这位弓兵幻想中蒸汽弥漫的世界？站在二人被青苔附着的墓碑前，坡自然回想起了自己的父亲，那个为了革命抛妻弃子的男人后来去了哪里？肯定是死掉了，是倒在战场的泥泞中？不会的，抛下病中妻子与三个幼儿的男人不配这样的死法，也许同他的儿子一样，在分不清现实虚幻的醉意中一头栽进酒馆后暗乡的垃圾堆里，在头破血流意识迷乱中，一位无名的流浪汉被丢上收尸的马车，最终葬身于城郊的乱葬岗中。  
英灵座给予的众多现代知识中，重要程度靠前的一条是“英国人和德国人打了一仗”，仅仅在不到三十年之后，两国之间又滚过一只将凡人碾入血池的可憎凶兽。战争与同行年轻人曾在故事中暗示过的生灵一般可怖，他所能给予被卷入其中的可怜人的怜悯，不过是在肢体残缺的行乞者面前放上一两枚硬币。若用语言去描绘一场战争，结果不是陷入赞美获胜方的谄媚，便是创作者在受够人类的健忘本性后愤而自焚。跨越英吉利海峡后，他们仅在光复的法兰西首都稍作停留，在从书店购置欧洲的追随者们留下的作品的间隙，他见过学生们挥舞三色旗庆祝胜利的游行，也见过胜利者侮辱被扣上通奸罪名的同胞们的游行。  
二位旅行者辗转到达欧洲南方的温暖大地时，战事造成的废墟与尸体已然被时间埋葬了大半，人总要是得向前看的，无论是追随了错误的理念被安上数条罪名后流放至他乡，还是在争夺自由的战斗中侥幸生存却从此与至亲天人永隔，活下来的人总得找个法子继续前行。在那座保存着绘制了《分娩时的圣母》教堂的小镇中，一个满月的夜，玛丽亚的瓷质雕像上围绕着三圈连接着小星星亮光的电线，流泪的慈爱处女被两位神职人员抬过头顶绕城一圈。若那至高的神撇过这片战后满目疮痍的土地，是会有怜悯的悲哀，还是不留情地嘲弄这曾经妄图修建通天塔的物种？繁荣了又繁荣，自灭了又自灭。一路走来从未对这场荒唐战争做出任何评价的御主正背对着他，在亚平宁半岛的温热风中仅着一件单衣。他倚在窗台涂抹着黑漆的铁质栅栏上，不知是正望着月光，还是凝视着不远处沉默的祈祷。  
那人忽然说：“埃德加，我连续一星期梦见了那个半边脸被弹片削去的乞丐，连续七个晚上，那个陌生的男人出现在七个不同的战场上，因为七种不同的武器只剩下半张脸。这些折磨人的景象到底什么时候才会消失？”  
如果接下来嘲笑对方年轻时相信过为国家为民族战斗的鬼话，大约有些不合时宜，但若写一首以此为主题的七节长诗……在向地图画上向东前进的记号前，二人拜访了那位被驱逐出佛罗伦萨的诗人。在以圣光为剑的剑士长眠处旁的明灯前，他放置一顶由翠绿的月桂枝条编制的王冠。英灵座是否也在他笔下赎罪的炼狱中？应该不是，毕竟赞美亵渎之物的诗人灵魂理应被发配至地狱甜筒形状的圆环中才对。  
旅途的前方是一片不存在天堂炼狱地狱划分的新世界，没有了被钉在十字架上的羔羊用审视的双眼约束众人的罪，那就得创造出新的宗教，有着莫斯科郊区度假别墅、申请度假别墅办公室前没有尽头的长队与内务人民委员部棺材似小黑轿车的全新宗教。两位看起来不那么像回事的“西德某大学内潜伏的共产主义者”顺利出现在国立埃尔米塔什博物馆的入口处，见了鬼，这个国家的海关人员怎么就没怀疑德国人从哪里学来没有口音的一嘴英文？  
或者那拄着拐杖的沃兰德实际正是掌握催眠术的魔术师？  
为骑兵拉动黄金马车的金孔雀静默在玻璃罩中时至今日仍不停走动的座钟枝头，诗人放置在女皇钟爱的艺术品前的是一支七日之后便将腐烂的白色蔷薇，分明该用金叶的花承托女皇的高贵。但是啊，终有一日，黄金羽毛的光辉也会被锈蚀遮蔽，巨钟计时的金制细针也将被其所测量的时光腐朽。美丽的女皇固然憎恶至高王权被野蛮践踏的该死的未来，真是滑稽，无论是出自神话的大地还是人类史的记录，来自死亡之地的从者怎有可能干涉人间的未来，身为祭品的从者还妄图利用海市蜃楼般的获胜礼品改写结局。不应当，穷酸诗人没有资格嘲笑王者征服目中一切土地的夙愿，热衷于唱反调的作家们大约会被拖进女皇的庭院，砍掉脑袋后，剁下的四肢被丢去喂狗。  
来自苏格兰的花猫最终长眠在遥远西伯利亚的冻土中，在给这只小动物树立起墓碑前，坡才愕然想起他们并没有给予这小宠物一个确切的名字（至少不能是一个在现代社会成为禁语的单词），于是木制的十字架上仅刻着“猫”与“1940-1958”。两位安分守己的外国人自然无需考虑间隔东方与西方的铁幕，近乎神明的最高领导人的死也与他们无关，居住在这个国家中时不用担心披头士乐曲的骚扰，难道还不值得旅行者将十余年的岁月蹉跎在东行的旅途？当然，他们并非为了躲避列侬与麦卡特尼才将这个红色国家列入目的地的名单。在宣告夏日到来的雷雨结束后，诗人携带薄薄铁盒盛装的鱼子酱与牧首湖畔报刊亭中出售的玻璃瓶装杏汁来到枪兵的墓前，三根“自家牌”的香烟还是留给自己享用好了，资本主义的纸烟与社会主义的纸烟没有任何区别。所谓万能许愿机器只是个忽悠亡魂的骗局，这位瘦弱男人的小小心愿还是传递给了他所信仰的主。虽然被审查机器删改得遍体鳞伤，一定要让自己的心血被打印成铅字，一定要让更多的人了解耗尽一人生命的文字，这是所有将生命奉献给文字的作家们共有的小小心愿。  
话说回来，一个患有肾兵的男人怎么就被划分进了枪兵？是因为那柄带有沾染上圣子血迹的长枪吗？不对，自己又是怎么就成了狂战士？一定是因为该死的赝品圣杯，一定是这样。  
踏上多年前曾在旅馆中翻阅的报纸头版头条提及的土地时，战争与动荡已然成为历史的遗迹，刻板的东方神秘感也只该留在长篇叙事诗中，至于有关不同世界的间距被拉近后政治性的焦虑，或者遥远神话的寓言被统统破灭，留给活人去忧愁吧。要是英灵座赠予的翻译系统没那么广泛，那就更好了——“老外”到底是个什么称呼？按照当地的礼仪，一束黄白相间的雏菊被放置在暗匿者被人为掘开后、又被同一批人整修的坟墓前。  
已然过去四十余年，一段比生前拥有的时光更加漫长的旅途转眼而过，诗人偶尔还是会可惜，当初没有机会与这位脑袋上顶着狐狸耳朵的惊悚作家对话。经历长时间的旅行后，风味迥异的当地饮食不会让习惯了面包片与硬面条的西方人头痛，在掰开尾部相连的一次性筷子时，这位美国人在心底不由得感叹一句，曾经活在巴尔的摩的男人从未幻想过就坐在万里之外异国的面馆中。  
“你刚才是吃了一整颗蒜吗？”  
当然，还是得注意御主正在品味的美食。数年前，在中苏边境线旁的一家餐馆享用淋着深棕色鱼子酱的生蚝后，年轻的魔术师在当地医院躺了小半个星期。御主左手指间夹着最后一块泛着酸味亮光的生蒜，嘴巴里正嚼得开心。  
“几乎尝不出蒜味，又酸又甜。你也试试？”  
“嘁，到时候要是胃病犯了你自己爬去诊所好啦。我和我的恶魔才不想等人，烦死了，玩都玩不尽兴，为什么还要带着这个拖油瓶啊？”  
面馆的老板有些惊愕地回头望向摊位仅有的顾客，他的文化水平尚未到理解异国语言的地步，自然无法听懂这段十足刻薄的抱怨。但凡听力未曾受损的人都会在此一惊，眼前分明只有两位黑发的男人，从哪里来的女声？  
  
线条起始于于北美东海岸中央的一点，跳过对于居住在大地上的人类空白一片的大西洋，一头跃进大不列颠岛，蹦跳着进入了欧洲大陆，在细碎的小国间画出一道折线，转而向北进入东欧的雪原，接着便与漫长西伯利亚铁路线交错。较新的印记越过正经历金融泡沫的极东之国，跳入吴哥窟荒废的石像中，沿着客运航线来到澳大利亚的北部，又步行进入大洋洲腹地的橙色沙漠。以悉尼为下半段旅途的起点，线条滑进南美，一路向下，直直深入人类所能抵达的最遥远的冰封大陆。  
手提箱中新增一枚算得上轻便的胶卷相机，诗人固执着古人的尊严，夹在速写本中的风景照内只有炭笔无法复制的风景。建筑的速写占据速写本奶白纸张大半的面积，剩下的便是迥异人像：酒馆中撕开上衣露出肥大乳房的酒鬼、仰躺在战壕中无人祭奠的英俊少年、西伯利亚的苦囚、开罗繁华闹市中拥有鹿般眼瞳的穆斯林，用稍微夸张点的说辞形容，诗人正在收集一切所能看见的美妙灵魂，收集正是旅途的证明。他自然不止用笔记录旅程中的过客。每隔三五页，纸上便出现一位只有狂战士能看见的少女，装束略有不同，但总是身着雪一样的纯白。  
生前的坡在人生最后数年赶上照相技术的普及，于是有幸成为第一批在出版物的封底挂上本人头像的作者。为了销量考虑，这位诗人在封面的上镜率远远低于法国人加缪与捷克人卡夫卡，额前的头发落得差不多，深色的眼睛下又是同样阴郁的黑眼圈，倒是方便读者判断此人所属文学类别（于是幽默的讽刺文章就被忽视了，读者不能接受一个可以在德意志表现主义电影里当主角的男人说俏皮话）。据说在他死后小半个世纪，依旧有守旧的人相信，当影像被复制在镀有薄银的铜板上时，灵魂也会被一起带走。  
他偶尔也会画画御主，并不同于记录下弗吉尼亚孩子气的活泼举动，只是乘旅途中不可避免的冗长车程绘制同行人困倦的睡颜。他当然试过记录魔术师生活中的姿态，但每一次，是真正字面意思上的每一次，这年轻人总会及时发现从者进行到一半的速写，并在之后十足诡异地像抽帧的定格动画卡在半空，等待绘画者完成手头的工作，这太尴尬了。被记录在速写本中的脸庞远远达不到坡心中“美男子”的标准，姑且能在拜伦的叙事诗中混上个配角，最缺的是什么呢？这年轻人就算陷入休憩的睡眠中，眉头也时常紧紧纠缠在一起，这个小脑袋里究竟装着些什么？使得思维的主人不配拥有短暂的宁静？  
当然，凡事偶尔有例外——比如在前往南极洲钢铁利维坦的腹中，化名为奥古斯特的魔术师终于经受不了船员们的怂恿，一口气灌下精致玻璃杯中泛着幽灵绿光的苦艾酒——在说出些不符合伪装身份的胡话前，没怎么被酒精摧残过的年轻人被拖回房间扔在双层床铺的下铺。假名亚瑟的狂战士自然没放过记录下对方醉态的机会，那时的他已习惯了长途旅程，倒不再有“可憎头足纲”的疯话。速写时自然不会忽略一道直直流入枕中的津液，这小子在分不清现实虚幻的迷乱中念叨着前妻姓名的模样着实可怜，但在陷入酒精带来的睡眠后，不知那晚的他是否享受一场好梦？  
也是在这趟前往曾经只在地理年刊上阅读过的冰封大陆旅途之后，狂战士意识到御主带着一位（还是两位？）三流从者逃脱魔术协会监视并不是天时地利人和的巧合，他究竟是通过什么渠道得知位于南极腹地的一座天文站实际是时钟塔君主的财产，这座正在建设的科考站怎么就恰巧正在招募掌握魔术知识的建设者，即使工资不菲，自愿前往被结界保护着的冰冻山峰的志愿者之稀少，到了人事部对于申请信件真实性睁一只眼闭一只眼的地步。真是段美妙的带薪假期。站立在破冰船的船头（至于选择如此有仪式感的地点，当然得归功于那部有关沉船的好莱坞电影），坡看见了远方巨大冰壁如山般倾倒至极寒的蓝色汪洋，聚集在一起漆黑一片的“傻瓜”与“花花公子”慌张躲避冰面的断裂，冰层下嗅到血腥味的海豹正盘旋着等待主动落进嘴中的肥鸟大餐。一片真实的南极大陆，没有满口黑牙呼喊着不详“塔克丽——丽”的野蛮人，在二十世纪末的现代社会，一路上淡水与食物都很充足。  
晴朗的冷风中，他回头望向在庆祝顺利抵达目的地的欢呼众人中有些格格不入的冷淡青年，也是，他的御主可不是会在航程结束后开香槟庆贺的白人佬。那人只是站在不怎么显眼的一处阴影里，望向曾经仅能用想象力描绘、如今近在咫尺的苍白大地，他那双总是因心事重重盖上一层蜡状昏沉的眼睛里不动神色地闪着星星才有的亮光。  
那个人正想着些什么呢？属于他一人的梦拥有着怎样的景象？  
“要不是你从来没想过那篇故事的结局，我才不会大费周章就为了到这么冷的地方呢，还是屈尊给时钟塔的贵族们打工。倒是别用这种盯嫌疑人的眼神看我，我扯谎的技术就这么差吗？行吧，主动给那丫头嘲讽的机会。我想……”  
聪明的狂战士猜测御主即将说出口的应该是，对于每一个进行过科幻文学创作的作家而言，南极洲是如同圣地麦加一般的存在，人类所能理解的世界的尽头！没有人能拒绝来自美丽南极（一片就算魔术结界保护着的地区同样鸟不拉屎的荒地）的邀请函！直升机螺旋桨的轰鸣击碎年轻人来不及吐出的下半句话，没什么重量的语言随风散落在冰原各处，被毛茸茸的企鹅幼崽叼走，囫囵吞进肚子里。  
积攒了六十年的勇气才敢拼凑出的语句会是什么？他抬头，头顶南极夏日永不消逝的阳光有些刺眼。  
同往常一样，二人在朝思暮想的神奇南极大陆不过停留四年又三个月，这样一来，即使有心思缜密者发现逃亡者遗留的痕迹，也仅仅能追查过去五年间没什么价值的线索。自然御主没有忘记将一份可以放置在手中的示巴模型加入旅行箱的收藏中，模拟星球，真是二十一世纪最疯癫的魔术师才会制造的狂想。在使用魔术构造在山巅的天文台封顶前，面对人事部提出继续驻留天文台的工作邀请，亚瑟与奥古斯特借口故乡亲人离世（离职申请里那位不存在的亲戚当然名叫简·盖伊），灵敏老猫似跳出这所即将以两河流域古代文明命名的天文台。迟早会有人在整理档案时发现狂战士跨越时空的小小恶作剧，让那位陌生的观察者在未来头痛去吧。  
若是抽离地图上人为标记的大陆与海洋的间隔，将这条浓缩的旅途展示给天外来客，即便未知晓地球的存在，他或她也能通过线条的弯折勾勒出大陆的大致形状。在南极洲绕过一个圈后，线条跨过北方的海峡，在人类摇篮中弯折，访问了埋藏在黄沙下的千柱之城。最后一次飞跃空旷的大西洋，线条的终点是一个点，漆黑墨水在新英格兰小镇普罗维登斯留下一个显眼的点，一滴标志结束的点。  
  
“读者给你立了个墓碑啊。墓志铭选得不错，‘吾乃天命’。”  
在普罗维登斯城郊的汽车旅店中，两个男人（与一位在旁提供技术指导的幽灵）花了点心思让淘汰掉的肉体再也无法被现代刑侦技术拼凑在一起，平凡的惊悚小说作者应该掌握这些知识吗？为了故事的真实性，当然应该。排空血水的断肢以打包水产品的繁杂方式分装进五份看上去丝毫不会使人联想至抛尸现场的不透光黑色塑料袋中。头部的一份仪式性地埋进普罗维登斯河的河岸，双臂拿去喂了鱼，踏遍大半个地球的双腿顺洋流被卷入大西洋的深渊，看上去与肉店悬挂的肉排毫无区别的胸膛最终成为宠物食品工厂的素材、被灌装进三袋干狗粮与十二罐湿猫罐头中，剩下全部剁碎，用以喂饱盘旋在城镇另一端强盗似的海鸥。  
是不是有点过了？确实，埃德加·A·坡表示如此详细的操作提供了不少灵感。  
“哪有这么玄乎，就是‘我是普罗维登斯人’。如果我出生在北边的朴次茅斯，石碑上就会刻‘我是朴次茅斯人’。在心底默读几遍的话，Providence还是比Portsmouth好听一些。”  
“要是出生在朴次茅斯的话，你就不是你了。”  
“也许吧。”回答者在满不在乎中，自大衣口袋中拿出一枚崭新的银质钥匙。自此别后，当提及故乡时，他不再使用这意为“天意之地”的单词，而会说出“地球”。  
经历将近一个世纪的环球旅行后，重回故乡的魔术师依旧是青年的风华正茂。御主平静地抬了抬金丝边眼镜，唯有被看似寻常的镜片遮蔽了的视线证明换了面容的他与深埋六尺之下那位故人的联系。一段只有主从二人明白的笑话，在八十七年前的那场圣匙战争开幕之前，若不是从天而降一笔来自查古拉普夏大师的赞助费，这位被财政危机所困的魔术师原本打算扣下颗魔眼，交换个好价钱。  
“不过，既然是纪念一位作家，虽然只是痴心妄想，如果刻的是我写过的内容就好了。”  
“修格斯的叫声吗？”  
“哎呀，我知道当初从你这儿拿走的东西有点多，不要再笑了！”这年轻人深陷紧张与羞愧夹杂的难堪时，会用门牙的缝隙剐蹭着大拇指的指甲盖，“要我选的话，应该会用那句‘一个置身于这个世纪、置身于那些依旧是人的家伙中的异乡人’。一整段的话是不是有些太长了？明明应该感谢那位陌生人立了这块纪念的石碑才对，我怎么还在这里挑三拣四，也不看看自己水平几斤几两有没有资格刻在岩石里……”  
“你这小子好歹是个作家，管他受众是普罗大众还是自视清高的亚文化群体，自信点呗！”带着些鼓励的意味，狂战士拍了拍御主的背。一定是无心之举，经历漫长的共处后他不怎么想得起从者与人类体能的差距，昨日才被安装进眼眶的眼球差点从年轻人的头骨里飞出来，“管他该解释成天命还是普罗维登斯人，都挺适合你。你的文章也没那么不堪，后期那几篇——南极的、和远古生物进行精神交换的、吃人的星星和挖人脑髓的龙虾都挺不错的。”  
“诶——是真的吗？真的不错吗！那这……我……”  
“刚才的评价只针对小说，你在诗歌方面还有不少进步空间。我说得这么含蓄干嘛，加油吧，五百年后再看看想出来的诗句能不能到我生前的水平。”  
难道那些电影与流行文化电子游戏还不够作为认可其功绩的勋章吗？真是个有趣的怪人。因为方才突然一击差点使连接鼻腔与人造肺的管道散架，或者是出自什么连狂战士都无法猜出的原因，年轻的魔术师顾不上当下涌上耳朵尖、几乎赶上朝霞的一片红晕，仓促地用微笑回应了这段实际与溢美之词完全不沾边的赞美。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在对《异乡人》引用时，恬不知耻地使用了玖羽的翻译版。


	11. 苍白的末路

睁开眼时，同所有被强行带出半梦半醒之间的困倦者，他略有些不满地咕哝了两声。分明距离午餐时间还有那么一会，这时断断续续演奏整个上午的钢琴乐声忽然停止了，接下来，男孩看见埃德加收回右手，这只没有戴手套的手间是一抹血色。  
“怎么……你受伤了？和迦勒底那一伙人正面冲突了？”  
“老天，你难道就没有一点感觉吗！你在吐血！”  
拎一只猫似的，高个的狂战士把御主抬进二楼的盥洗间，点亮电灯，继而拉开镜柜仓促地找寻着什么，估计是前些日子简医生带来的口服止血药。男孩在镜子里看清自己现在的模样：依旧是一张在过去五十年来相当熟悉的少年的脸，但现在的状况不曾预料过，一张口，铁锈味的血便从已被染红的牙齿间隙淌出，流过黑色的衣物，连膝盖上都有血的痕迹。感觉什么？领口已然湿透了，他可以感觉到什么？难道又要摆出那副应付医师们的架子，有些胃痛，没什么太大问题？  
他不知如今的这副身体究竟何时开始出现裂缝，自内向外，哪一个内脏最先开始崩溃？但这块肉并给出任何反应，若能感知到这流血的痛倒好，但仿若时时刻刻叮嘱着这寄宿在人偶中的灵魂，这个并非人的身体，他所拥有的并非人的生活，当他半躺在沙发上迷迷糊糊地听着弗吉尼亚的钢琴演奏时，血已经流尽了。  
钻进浴缸，拉上浴帘。他开口说到：“没什么，没再呕血了，我稍作清洗就好。”  
“怎么可能没什么！你这小子……你把药给扔掉了！”埃德加自然无法从镜柜中满目纱布棉签剪刀中找到需要的东西，苦涩炼金药品的归宿是厨房水槽下的下水道。  
隔着一层浴帘，男孩足够感知到男人难得的困惑与焦躁。狂战士自然时常愤怒，某种程度上说，仅一个眼神足够杀人的愤怒与疯狂正是他们力量的根源。但当下充溢整个盥洗间的是焦躁。你为什么要这么做，你有为其他人考虑过，你有想过后果，每一个从父母钱包中偷偷摸出硬币享受过糖果大餐的孩童都会体验被如此焦躁包裹的恐惧。  
“嗯。之前一直找不到机会说，那些东西没有用，我明白你的心意，但这次是真的撑不住了。”  
但他并不是埃德加的孩子，而是可以平等对话御主。撑不住之后呢？现在的他的确正在谈论生死之事，在盥洗间中，以如此轻描淡写的语气。在少年的寻常语调中，即将面对的并非恐怖的死，所谈论的只是一位该来却迟到多年的老友。  
“这……我也理解你觉得有些倦了，回头再说这事。你先把这身换下来，柜子里还有些能去血渍的洗涤剂，午餐还有一会。”男人从洗手台旁的铁架扯下一张有些旧的毛巾，他用软毛刷与肥皂水细细洗过，甲缝中不见一丝血迹，“餐桌上再说迦勒底的动静，这伙人真的有些莫名其妙。”  
“趁现在简单说说？”褪下上衣后，镜中少年骨节突出的后背上，十道血红的划痕延申至尾椎骨处，组成一个形似破碎蝠翼的奇异图形。  
“就说昨晚那次不怎么愉快的会谈吧。他们压根不清楚降临者是个什么东西，就兴师动众地前来讨伐，怎么说也该先制定些计策，他们的计策就是车到山前必有路，没路就用从者的命去填。如果只是冲着你来，这群人却又乐意花时间去了解梦境的历史，再加上之前那没头脑小丫头御主所谓的‘泛人类史’，还把这梦土之地呼为‘异闻带’，真搞不懂，现代人真会创造一些拗口的新单词。”  
“他们是真的不清楚还是不想说。”沾血的衣物从浴帘间隔的狭小空间中丢出，很快被男人的大手拾起。  
“看上去态度诚恳，至少那四个小姑娘没有演戏的样子。”  
“是吗？如果这段时间对外面世界的观察没错，这个世界不剩别的人类了，虽然不清楚这一行人与现实中风暴的消失有什么联系，但既然能指挥数位从者，她不该是好应付的没头脑。人数上他们更有优势些，还有个规模不小的后援，真是。等会——”在脱下最后的衣物前，少年的小脑瓜伸出浴帘，向倚靠在门框的谈话对象说到：“你先去做饭吧，饭后我洗换下来的衣服。”  
将满盆清水从头浇下，稀释的血水没过膝盖，他在镜柜的反射前站了起来。一个有些可笑的问题：为什么一定要是人形？左手不自然地攀上下巴，嘴角处尚有一块凝固的血迹，他用指甲用力一抓，便留下一道淡红的凹陷，血迹并未消失，只是转移至了指缝中。他凝视着这张多年之前亲手绘制的脸，有多久未曾仔细瞅过自己的这张脸？审视这枯槁的胴体？他忽然察觉目睹丑陋后的反胃，匆匆转移了视线。  
方才提问的答复相当简单：即便只是用于收纳灵魂与魔力的容器，与过去无数亲手制作又亲手拆解的人偶一致，来自最初四十六年的回忆不可避免地为后来的作品留下印记。将手放置在胸口处，能够感受到几经失去活力的血泵微微跳动。浴缸很窄，足够一团矮小的肉伸直双腿后躺下。或许他该把自己造得更加强健些，若时间来得及，手头的素材更充裕些，不要这只一眼便能联想到被母亲紧紧攥住双手的孱弱男孩的身体。  
有些惋惜地轻声感叹，哪有什么挽回的机会。多年前进入濒死的梦土时心意已定，当他完成漫长旅途的最后章节，神志回归六尺下白骨中，魔力消散在虚无冷原中最后的绿洲，最好是以能联系到那个人的姿态离去。只是没什么意义的仪式感罢了，拨开浴缸的木塞，锈味的水螺旋地滑入下水道。这一点小小的日常琐碎也是五十年来建设的成果，虽离过去旅程中所目睹的不锈钢金属森林还差得远，建立在埃莱克·瓦达废墟上的小城足够使已死世界的入梦者们心满意足地生活下去。  
他将半干的浴巾包裹在头上，从埃德加的剃须工具间找出一枚紫蓝色的玻璃瓶，用嘴拔去防氧化的木塞，少年肉身的另一个弊端便是手无缚鸡之力，但这种小事还是用不着狂战士帮忙。将棉签的头部滚过瓶中粘稠药剂，他用左手手指撑开左眼眼皮，右手握着木棍，延眼球的边缘插了进去。  
定期养护魔眼是很重要的事，这一双眼球可比男孩的肉体苍老许多。幸亏这具肉身不再向大脑传递所谓的痛觉。完成对具象左眼的清洁后，他用相同的方式处理了断裂右眼。这一过程中他终于取下隔绝视线的眼镜，在多年不间断地更替肉身之后，眼瞳的主人很难用自身的意志控制汇聚在晶状体中的庞大魔力。  
在送走自诩迦勒底的不速之客后，这对魔眼自然对梦土生活的延续不起任何作用，那时是让埃德加将这对只会带来麻烦的眼球粉碎了也好，泡在防腐药水中留作纪念也好，统统与一个终于获得安息的死人无关了。这是都未来的安排，待到小城成功覆盖现实中天意之地的永久冻土，在向十余年来提供帮助的从者们道谢之后，勿忘曾向狂战士承诺的人的肉体，等到那时再说魔眼与自身灵魂的去向不迟。现如今写在泛黄纸张上的计划里还得加上一句：先将不速之客迦勒底送出这世界。  
双手隔着浴巾挠了挠湿透了的黑发，还得考虑过会儿换上一套怎样的衣物。无论是出于好奇，还是为收集情报，那群人进入了那位不称职君王遗留的塔中，身为对立御主的他是否应该做出相应的选择？  
  
“不用担心，埃德加，我没什么太大问题。洗过衣服后我回房看些书，再补睡一小会。天黑之前还呕血的话，那时去诊所看看。”  
餐盘中剩下一块法式吐司，他一手托起瓷盘，另一手握着剩着半杯咖啡的瓷杯。餐桌另一边的男人披上了外套，他一手正挠着小黑猫脖颈处的一点雪白，另一只手手指杂乱地在木桌桌面上敲着节奏，少女幽灵午餐时间叮叮当当的演奏也被这股莫名的焦躁忽然中断。  
“现在还说这种话。真是猜不透你这小子的想法。各做各事去吧。”  
“我的想法吗？我现在在想刚才弗吉尼亚弹的是什么曲子。”  
“几天前看过的那部歌舞剧的插曲，词里全是劝人及时行乐的俗话，这丫头到挺会挑曲子的。”他们究竟共处多少年？但就像这业余作家笔下的诗歌还远远不及可入眼的水平，他也不曾知晓这古怪魔术师深埋在心底的真实想法。“算了，我明白你说的这些话都是为了让我别再胡思乱想，作为从者，我顺您旨意就是了。”  
男孩超埃德加所处的方向笑了笑，应是满意如此答复。男人目送着少年消失在楼梯间的一片昏沉中，说来轻松，怀中猫咪用未长成的乳牙蹭了蹭狂战士指腹的薄茧，狂战士的额前依旧留着数道不可被简短话语抚平的皱纹。

在二位旅行者收藏的众多文学影视作品里，有一个特殊的类别，便是人类所臆想的世界末日景象。根据最早掌握文字书写的两河流域祭司们的记载，人间是自大母神的死诞生，洪水退去，便有了神明尸骸构造的所谓人世。不同语言拼凑出各异神话中，人类总将自身定义为神所爱的种族，无论是由泥土制成，从混沌巨蛋中生出，还是全能的雅威依照自身形象制成的仿制品，人的存在一定是为了什么不可言说的目的。  
人是顺天意降生在应许之地的智慧生灵，于是当人离去时，一定同样有幸目睹那终结了万物的强力神迹。羔羊携七印前来，丧尸咬穿婴孩的喉咙，天国奏响呼唤骑士的号角，黑龙啃食世界树的根基，外星来客炸毁了美利坚的政治核心，末法到来人与牲畜不再有分别。统统是只会侵扰遥远未来人心不古腐朽社会的可怖末世，与当下无关，所以大可尽情畅想。  
男孩望向足下由盐粒似的沙尘组成的苍白大地，拜访现实的只有他的灵魂，在无实体的状态下，沙质的大地上没有一丝来者走过的痕迹。值得欣慰的一点是，这一次发生的并非人类自灭的末日。来访者近乎不可将这一片没了起伏的苍白大地与昔日罗德岛州的首府联系在一起，唯有远方的一处高塔证明这是在漫长旅途后选定的大地。讨论天灾的属性并没有任何意义，人类的历史结束了，新的居民即将入住这片被清扫干净的世界。  
当地表上最后的人类停止呼吸时，包裹星球的唯有无声死寂。  
“真悲惨，真悲惨，拒绝魔术王的温柔就是这个下场。”  
身旁响起少女幽灵略带嘲讽的声音，他并没有同往常一样扭头望向声源地，只是余光瞥见身旁突然多出一道在风中摆动的纯白裙摆。  
“可惜的是曾经居住在这个世界的居民，末世的哭喊不会有人听见了，是无人怜悯的死亡。真是少见，我以为您只会向亲爱的恶魔展示面容。”  
“你要是对着一片空气讲话，不会觉得奇怪吗？我觉得很奇怪。是坡让我盯着你的，他可知道你要是主动一个人躲着他偷偷摸摸，绝对没什么好事。”少女身着棉质的白色长裙，乌黑长发被什么人精心梳理过，是旧时新娘在婚礼上才会拥有的精巧发型。十六七岁的姑娘这时坐在男孩身旁，如同郊游中般轻松闲散，说到：“平时可没见你对我用过敬语哦？”  
“难道还要称呼您为弗吉尼亚小姐或坡夫人？你不是她。死神小姐，套着一层画皮把寻求安宁之人扯回现世，你不觉得恶心吗。”  
少女有些惊愕地用手捂住心口，接着歪着脑袋审视着面前的男孩。忽然，她笑了起来。  
“还真是不客气，对待女士起码铺垫一下再说实话。奇了怪了，我对一个一辈子没有女人缘的蠢货要求这么多干嘛？那圣杯战争后这么些年也是我的错了？”  
“是，我没女人缘，但要论愚蠢，还是你一个借他人皮囊的死神更胜一筹，要吵到他面前吵去。”不知是因灵魂游走的疲惫，还是荒凉冻土无生气的风景使人生厌，男孩盘腿坐在这无穷尽的苍白桌布上，“有你在也好，虽然只是个文艺作品构造出的死神，但好歹吞吃了不少人类灵魂，该有些正经本事。你能察觉这个世界消亡的方式吗？”  
“把死神当百科全书了吗，真有你的。那样啊……”  
幽灵不知自何处拿出一张野餐用花布，垫在身下，随后周围的空气凝结成同样半透明的三明治与果酱，像童话书中描绘得那样，精致甜品凭空出现在男孩的面前，满满铺在粉红的方格花布上。  
“是在短时间内被消灭的哦，我数数，那一夜里囤积了亿份的尖叫，所有生命的尖叫，人的尖叫，猫的尖叫，白鸽的尖叫，一瞬间之后就停止了。很温柔的末世呢。啊——之前和你一起见过冻死饿死被机器人碾死的人类史相比，这个世界结束的方式很温柔呢。特别特别温柔，就像母亲杀死与厌恶的男人生下的婴儿那样。”  
男孩正试图用手握起一把纯白的灰，手指却从这现实的大地中穿行而过，“还是麻烦在使用比喻前斟酌一下。不管是谁干的，大概打的是在抹除文明后嫁接濒死世界的算盘，但清扫得不够彻底，留了自称来自泛人类史的迦勒底。”  
“诶？你作为人类，虽然没有至纯的人类灵魂，但不该同情一下吗？数以百亿生命的毁灭呢。装装样子也行，在葬礼上挤出两滴眼泪总比面无表情要好。”  
“我回到这个世界的又不是为了凭吊这颗星球上的生命，只是想将地球幻梦境残存的部分贴在这片白纸上而已。利用了对方，还在怜悯中说出安慰的话，这不才恶心？”  
“但人类就是这么恶心的生物，嘻嘻，把死者的骨头切断、皮扒下来、血液吸干，之后再装模作样立个纪念的石碑。伪善的恶意呀，我喜欢，十分的喜欢。”是现代的精致甜品，没有维多利亚时代遗留的奇异眼球布丁。是在午餐后的下午茶享用果酱三明治？还是裹着椰肉碎屑的奶冻？“你怎么看他们的呢？你在故事里厌恶，有时又同情，偶尔还会赞美这物种。难怪亲爱的恶魔也看不穿你。”  
“我？既然你问到了……”冰淇凌在何处，男孩扫视一番粉红画布上虚幻盛宴，“死神小姐，你有喜欢的电影吗？”  
“问这个做什么？”  
“因为我们谈到了人类，而这个智慧生物情绪与审美统统结合在电影当中，电影的声画变化也对应这个物种所掌握技术的迭代，一个时间段内制作的电影还能对应当时政治风貌，比如在我第一段人生中上映的《一个国家的诞生》与后来的《圣雄甘地》所表达观点的变化。还有，你对每晚的电影时间相当认真，你唯一一次同埃德加争论，就是在到底是看《窈窕淑女》还是《七年之痒》。你不想回答也没什么，反正我只是打算引出接下来想说的一段话而已，就当是作家的后遗症吧。”  
“不，我喜欢回答这一类问题，显得我像个真正的女孩！我喜欢歌舞剧，你们最不经常看的那一类，《西区故事》、《小鹿斑比》，还有《剧院魅影》！”  
“那就好。你所看的电影都有一个正经的开头，有趣的剧情发展，足够使人激动地喊叫的高潮，以及清晰的结尾。这当然是应该的，受大众欢迎的故事当然该是成这样，我在创作时自然也不能免俗。但在此当中就有一个不会有人在意问题：这太有逻辑了，一切都按相当合理的顺序发展。但真实的外星人入侵并不会有铁巨人被感冒病毒击倒的桥段。”  
“啊！我明白你的想法，所以你才喜欢那个大胡子的作品，还有那个大卫什么……不是不是，是‘所以人类被规划好的思维蒙蔽了双眼，无法看清其后真实的混沌’。”  
“是有这个意思。但现在不是讨论人类发展史的时候，我耗费魔力让灵魂到现实中来不是为了和你谈心。我希望你看清那些消失的风暴之壁中发生了什么，这一切是否与迦勒底一行有关。”  
“看来你还是怕了嘛，之前的心如止水都是装出来的，嘻嘻。你所嘲笑的人类现在的逻辑便是杀了你这个降临者。”  
“我并不担心个人的生死，要是迦勒底要我这降临者的命换梦土的未来，我很乐意这么做，这也是我一条贱命能发挥出的最大价值。我想知道这个世界的幸存者对那些借异星之力钉在这颗星球上的世界做了什么，无论是好是坏，这是接下来我们需要应对的问题。”  
“嘁，反正你的想法和伏行之混沌那类真神没太大区别，干脆成为他们中的一员，直接走掉。管他什么天灾末日泛人类史异闻带，坡当然说过他怀念这梦境，但你何必自找麻烦。”  
“怎么可能做出这样的选择。虽然只是个构造出的神，你的口气……”  
“行吧，之前的那段说辞还算令我满意，就不深究了。”少女拿起一份虚无的香草布丁，用镀金的花型小勺戳了戳杯中完美的半球，“但是嘛，在此之前老实回答我一个问题，我才会答应你的请求哦。”  
“你真当自己是叛逆期的小丫头了？算了，我何苦和真正盲目的死神理论，有问题直说。”  
少女用舌尖舔了舔沾着糖水的小勺，双眼在不怀好意的微笑中眯成了一条缝，紧接着是更具恶意的一段嬉笑。  
“你是在嫉妒我吧。明明都是假的，我却能在距离他更近的妻子的位置。”  
“你这算是威胁了吧！”  
“不回答也没什么，别试图用令咒约束我，和你定下契约的是那个男人哦。嘻嘻，那我走了！想必你自己也能飞跃半个地球，亲眼去看看那些被击败了的异闻带了。”  
她听见了使人愉悦的咬牙切齿的嘎吱声响，死神热爱投向自身的憎恨目光，尤其是这恨意来自终将为其所有的凡人。若是拥有实体，少年的拳头足够在沙地上砸出一块小坑。  
“是又如何。就算怀揣着妒忌之心，事到如今还有什么用。”  
  
少女并未对这回答做出任何回应，显然，死神仅仅乐于戏弄这多年以来使用人偶作弊逃避死亡的凡人，至于答案肯定还是否认，或是谎言掩饰，她并不在意，只是这男孩困窘时的神情实在可爱。着白裙的她站起身来，拥抱着席卷荒芜大地的寒风，深吸了一口气。  
“北边有一个小铁盒子，盒子里有一个婴儿般新生的灵魂哦，迦勒底的御主也在里面。要不要去看看？”  
“现实中的人看不见我们，我们也无法造成任何影响，何必走这一趟。”  
“也是，要不是灵魂状态什么也做不到……嘻嘻，先把迦勒底的御主掐死吧。我很乐意收纳下这个人的灵魂，她很坚强呢，到有些古怪的地步了，一定能给我的恶魔提供不少力量。”  
虽然面前的甜点盛宴不过一道幻影，但甜点就是甜点，无论真实与否总是有着股绝妙的吸引力。男孩拿起一份草莓冰淇凌，轻咬一口水晶杯中的完美粉红圆球，满口足够使灵魂在欢愉中颤抖的甜味。  
“在曾经是莫斯科的地方，狼人们的灵魂之间依旧回响着好听的钢琴声呢。北欧还留存着少许村庄的痕迹。中国大陆核心处留存着一个古怪建筑的遗迹，有一个特别强大的灵魂在那片土地上徘徊哦。留在印度支那的活人在向什么神祷告，不是我，哎呀，有点气馁。”  
“说重点，没时间等你将所见的情景改编成莎翁剧演出一遍。计划之初我们曾经去过狼人们所在的世界呢，真没想到……”少女死神编制的虚假冰淇凌优于现实中的美食，至少这一团奶油冰球不会随着时间的流逝融化。  
“现在就开始焦虑了吗？那我就不继续惹你生气了，才受不了你失落的样子，那是特别特别可怜的小孩子。”  
如同那呼风唤雨的小小精灵，她飞跃着绕一颗冰封的纯白星球而行，这颗星球被放置在她手中，犹如鸡蛋般大小。那目光飞似地前行，这颗星球上已不再有新的灵魂出生了。死神看清何地正有生命消逝，她的目光停留在喜马拉雅山下的一处村落，一片惨象被放大后跃至眼前，那是一栋泥砖堆砌的低矮农舍，半倒塌的建筑前跪着一个戴头巾的女人，视野中不过男孩一掌高的人类正捧着一块指甲盖大小的婴儿被褥。其中什么也不剩了，不知那女人为何依旧将这棉质的包被留在怀中。似是忽然察觉到死神的注目，这女人将手中紧紧攥住的棉被高举过头顶，自口中呼喊出怒且悲恸的话语，便倒在农舍前的耕地上。死神还未来得及分辨这女人究竟是昏厥还是死去，不详的白瞬时吞没了这小小的人形，连同周遭的建筑与农田中未成熟的蔬果一起，女人与女人跪着的土地消失了。  
这并非死，而是被什么不详的力量吞没。还有什么能比夺走死亡的强力更加可怖，一声惊叫后死神挪开了观察的视线，扭头望去，所幸那讨厌的男孩依旧蹲坐在原地，并未臣服于那不可名状的至高力量。  
“啊呀！异星的楔子被拔去后，本就处于死亡边缘世界被彻底终结了。”少女停顿一阵，也许正聆听着自异闻带收集的可怕哭喊，“而谋杀了生活在这些世界中人类的人，那杀害了四个世界的，正是迦勒底之人。这个世界最后的幸存者躲在哪里去，橙色头发的恶魔……”  
“你看不见所谓迦勒底一方阵营所处的位置，这怎么可能？必死之人统统无法躲过死神的观察才对。”  
“是啊，是啊！该是这样，我已将所有战斗的能力给予了亲爱的恶魔，怎么还有灵魂躲避我的视线——藏在什么非生非死的夹缝中吗，躲在他们肮脏的耗子洞里，计量着些谋杀的计划……”  
少女愤怒地跺脚三次，继而回了原来的位置，拿起方才盛装着奶香布丁的玻璃杯，用力地向远方掷去，幽灵的水晶杯并不会发出一声碎裂声响。男孩将永不融化的幻影冰淇凌放回方格画布的空闲处，陌生历史的死亡该是与他无关，自往日在大图书馆城内阅读的石板书籍，他知晓星球对不再有留存希望的历史进行的裁剪才对。生活在极寒大地的狼人竟然能撑到五十年后的今日，真是个奇迹——自称泛人类史的来客将这奇迹撕得粉碎。  
“不，还不知晓究竟是谁将那些世界嫁接在这条世界线的星球上，清扫世界本身就是一场谋杀。他们作为幸存者，自然该为自己的未来着想。但迦勒底应对这场谋杀的方式居然是，这……是谋杀，是一场屠杀。”  
当然，在拔除了入侵的杂草后，花园中精心栽培的月季才会盛放。可谁才是杂草，谁又是需求的鲜花，究竟是谁做出这残忍的决定。甚至算不上复仇，没有任何政治上的诱骗欺诈，只是单纯到极致的泄愤屠杀。唯有星球拥有修整历史的资格，泛人类史的迦勒底有什么理由判定生存在异界居民的生死？  
“嚯，你还有闲心站在道德高地审问吗？之前你还和我讨论人的伪善呢，你那令咒是对手送给你的？”  
“这，不……”  
“对我来说，死就是死。你说我和那位埃及美男子有些相似，那我就照着真神的想法擀下去。如果那位神真的有在关心这个世界的话，混乱之后当然还是要更多的混沌，那种经历了牺牲血泪之后，啪的一声，世界就被修复了的故事，是不是有些太无聊了？还有啊——”  
伦理道德的拷问应该被放置在第二位。男孩向后仰躺在无边荒漠的一角，有些失神地望向头顶再无淡云遮蔽的僵死光芒，若只是捕猎降临者还好，到时将支撑世界的魔力移交至他人手中便可。但熟练肢解了四个世界的迦勒底会如何处置梦境仅存的一片大地，与这些年来生活在此地的灵魂？说起来有些离奇，他首先想到的是一部名为《银翼杀手2049》的电影。因为多数世界线中只存在头一部《银翼杀手》与PKD先生天马行空的小说，作为笔者的我在此批注一句，这部电影来自即将因强权大国互扔核弹而最终迈向消亡的人类史。在天地相接的苍白中，他想起了这个剧本的核心人物，一个自以为是天选之子，实际不过被牺牲棋子的可悲男人。那令人落泪的男人最终倒在一片虚无的雪原之中，冷风冰结了泪，复制人欣然接受悲剧的宿命。  
  
一个奇妙的巧合，第一部《银翼杀手》结局处留下的悬念刚好对应了迦勒底一行未来面对的困境。戴克警官拾起公寓门前同僚留下的折纸独角兽，这究竟意味着什么？无数影迷因为这留白不停争吵数十年，甚至到了不理会导演“官方解释”的地步。难道这位银翼杀手的梦境也是被人为植入的，杀害了复制人领袖的男人实际也是一位复制人，这一切都在高高在上人类的计划之中，不可视的大手嘲弄地指挥着一场自相残杀的棋局对决？人类史的编纂者在写到这一段时，会用钢笔在打字机留下的文字旁留下一个大大的星号，所谓的伏笔。  
而当记录历史的全知之神正记录这一句话时，那异闻带居民眼中的橙发恶鬼正盘腿坐在便携式行军炉灶旁，吃下番茄汤罐头中的最后一块绯红色的甜味固体。我不会在记叙中参杂个人对这场毫无希望的战役的评价，但胜者自然无需为败者未来的去向心痛，若这少女慈悲心肠地为那消逝在风中的印度女人落下一滴眼泪，倒有“我为死者放弃了夏日的旅行，你又有什么资格继续吃放了盐的白菜汤”的伪善。每个人被指派不同的使命罢了，属于藤丸立香的一生便是让双手染上平民的血与泪，背负着憎恨与痛苦，不可停歇地走下去。  
很残忍，是吧？  
入夜之后，井下带着寒意的空气又冷三分，少女披上属于侦探先生的深色羊毛大衣。天才发明家的投影正在指导福尔摩斯为华生医生的枪支添加明日战斗所需的零件，三位女士蜷缩在炉火的微微闪光旁，虽然没了万能魔术礼装的加持，周遭的空气尚未到极寒的地步。这时的马修似乎正想向医生说些什么，在接受前辈递过的鼓励的目光后，略羞涩的少女张开了口。  
“那个……医生，我很想知道，你当初是为什么才记录下福尔摩斯先生的探案经历呢？”  
粗眉毛的女人扭头望向这位忠实读者，轻松地耸耸肩，说到：“无论是谁，认识了这样一位有趣的怪人之后，很难抑制住往记事本上添两笔的欲望。做一个类比——马修是想过记录下与藤丸立香小姐共度的旅程吗？”  
“华生医生这么快就看清我真正想问的问题，前辈也在这里，那我就大言不惭地说出实情吧。我试过，那时在修复了无尽之海后不久，但我要么过于强调从者们的战斗，不小心忽略了前辈的努力，就是为了描述前辈背负着尤瑞艾莉奔跑的英姿，忘记了记录故事本身。再加上时不时在迦勒底观看天才安徒生与莎士比亚主持的朗诵会，就更加没了勇气。”  
“马修不必把这种小事看得这么重，这么正式，我以为你打算说一些发誓守密的隐匿者们的情报呢……”  
“不，等一下立香，我知道你现在憋了一肚子鼓励的话，麻烦等我这好歹在人物传记方面有些建树的业余作家指出马修小姐面对的问题再说。你是真心特别想记录下些除了报告文学之外的文字吗？”在获得少女肯定的点头后，华生医生继续说了下去：“首先要做的便是写，若是方一落笔便察觉到所留下文字的不足，应该进行修正，而不是颓丧地放弃文学梦想。既然迦勒底中有莎士比亚这文学创作的巨人，摆出比那枚圣盾还结实的厚脸皮上前请教，就当作是质问福尔摩斯那些一眼便可看穿的线索。实际上若不是为了经济收入，纯粹是为了理想梦想的创作会进步神速，譬如道尔先生的侦探文学创作与空心地球科幻小说之间的对比。”  
“这样啊，嗯，先得感谢医生的指教。按您的说法，道尔先生当初在杂志上发表《血字的研究》难道只是为了……”  
“初代所长参加圣杯战争也只是为了获得足够支撑迦勒底运转的资金，马修还是要现实一点。”立香在一旁评价到。  
“虽然把圣杯当提款机还是有点过了。这算不上什么说不出口的羞愧内容，在大众杂志上发表文章当然是为了钱，为此他还删减了不少对于普通读者们晦涩难懂的长篇大论，什么批判宗教善恶两面之类的下议院演讲。有了钱才能租下店铺开设诊所，不是吗？”  
这时马修低下了头，望向因长年举盾迎战而生着一层蜡似硬茧的双手。“这就是……更加现实的生活吗？我对普通人生活的了解几乎全来自于肥皂剧，美剧里的角色永远不需要考虑围绕金钱的麻烦，只用处理与友人与爱人之间喜剧摩擦。我知道这很不现实，蠢得要命。在迦勒底时，只需要把财政相关的问题全甩给达·芬奇便好，我第一次从她口中听闻每次灵子转移所需的美金时，吓得不敢在食堂中多驻足一秒。”  
而唯一拥有更加现实平凡生活的可能性被她亲手掐断了，在素白罩裙绣着花纹的口袋中，留着三五枚小城生活所需的五角星硬币，很快梦土最后的城镇也被连根拔起，再也不需要这货币了。  
“华生也提醒了我多嘴一句现如今彷徨海-迦勒底运行时遇到的麻烦，我们的现有的资源不足以满足所有从者饮食方面的要求，还得等御主这样重量级的人物发话才作数，让他们省着点。现在头痛的只有我和达·芬奇两个顾问，等到希翁注意到这方面的漏洞时，麻烦的就该是十余位人类员工了。”福尔摩斯并非前来加入话题，只是向华生递去经过细微改造的长柄来福枪，简易的工作台前还有三柄等待改装的手枪，“聊过后也别忘那位狂战士随时可能前来履行他的约定，简先指导立香所需的射击技巧，就算是人类扣动扳机，附着‘解明’概念的子弹或多或少能擦破从者的皮。”  
“只是擦破皮吗？但是要破除他的不死性……”  
“希望在他赴约之前，我们能找到不必付出太多代价的方法。”难得可见侦探先生的脸上同样蒙着一层忧虑的阴云，“可以肯定，若不能越过狂战士这道阻碍，别说剪掉异闻带，我们甚至没有机会见到那位隐藏在幕后的降临者。”  
这时的立香有些失落地望向那柄倚靠在浮雕的巨盾。她自然是记得，不久之前，在人类最后御主的指挥下，比肩神灵的枪兵斩断机械的神话史诗全能之神。  
  
那降临者并非躲藏于重重幕帘之后，当藤丸立香在前军医助理的指导下第一次举起枪支时，他抬起手臂，指尖尚未触及在无尽光下闪闪发亮的黑点，似是触及了什么禁忌的污秽，男孩收回探索的手。那没有意义，即便继续前行，手指触及那沉睡之人到底脖颈，也只会冲破肌肤的阻隔，感受这一个生命跳动的血。  
想必在不详的黑色铁盒前摆弄仪器的便是埃德加提及的万能之人，一眼望去，少女纯粹的美丽该与杀戮的恶形毫不沾边。这种来自颅相学的鬼话拿去忽悠维多利亚时期的绅士律师们吧，那死神虽长久居住在盲目的疯癫中，但至少那一句提醒是正确的：迦勒底之人将夺去他的性命。在此之后，可以预见的是，无名女子遭遇的可怖情形将在梦土重演九百四十二次。  
他热爱恐怖，唯独不希望那恶之花汲取熟识众人的尸骸绽放。  
梦土已然入夜，年轻的魔术师站立在书桌后的窗侧，望向在永恒阴云环绕中的半轮残月，当那自云外而来的温柔日光笼罩在这梦土残存的庇护所时，若不是迦勒底一行被剥夺梦的权力，便是连同从者与早已逝去的入梦者亡魂一起，这毕生追逐幻梦的人类终将在梦中死去。  
神明在看着吧？众神明在看着吧！这便是曾被你们宠爱的梦土的最后一日，唯我能看清故事的全貌，唯我能向战斗的双方给予一声哀叹。在暗淡的夜中，那狂战士搀扶着现了形的死神乘上魔力唤出的黑马，一黑一白两道身影穿行于小城的狭窄街道中，向着北方约定的塔下前行。他们的身下是一片不详的黑暗，纯洁的死神手握月光凝成的缰绳，向那用尽一生歌颂着死亡的男子投去珍爱的目光，等到那时，死将卸下这以太凝结的肉身伪装，死将举起收割的镰刀，死将斩下罪者的头颅。  
死必将获胜。可在万古的深渊中，连死亡也被夺去不败的光辉。在低矮新英格兰式的建筑中，那男孩苍白的面孔依旧笼罩在这朦胧的光辉中，直到再也无法听闻铁骑奔驰在石板路上的嘚嘚声响。他究竟是什么人？一个降临者，一个游历了凡人无法设想星空的人类，挣扎着厌恶自身的起源，又不得不经历与这命运捆绑在一起的可憎结局。他正望向那昏暗的月，梦土的残月正为那苍白的末路叹息。


	12. 死如疾风

一夜无风，银丝织就的旗帜却唐突地指向微光之海。第二日，大灾降临。  
从不曾有过如此可怖或如此凶恶的天灾。被绿植包裹的高山刹那间化作烟尘，波光粼粼无边深海顿时被灰尘吞没，满眼中唯有吞噬一切生命活力的白。一场没有濒死哀嚎的天灾，记录下这段历史的幸存者们来不及聆听预告的惊叫，猫咪在跃起的一瞬没入龟裂的大地，鸟儿尚未展翅化作尘埃，无情且迅速，白之冷酷与白之无情吞吃了斯凯河，仅余一步之遥。  
智慧的精灵们此后会如何形容这天灾？难道是神罚——是人类所能感知的一分钟，还是不过寥寥数秒，转瞬之间甚至不允许众人做出错误的揣测。就在这时，于黄金装饰的高塔上，一位全知全视的君主做出了永恒生命中最错误的一个决定。  
我自然记得，那时是夏末时节，寻常的无风闷热不该与末日存在丝毫联系。那日的王并未头戴金冠，只是身着有着鲜红披风的棉质长衣，在目睹天边夕阳忽被纯白遮盖的惨状后，他站起身来。自足下延申的闪光消失在法阵的边缘，苍白的海啸忽然静止，被匆匆阻挡在一道不可见的高墙之后，仓促间停止侵略。  
埃莱克·瓦达逃过这场浩劫，或说，是被留作一方孤岛。  
个人所能经历的死亡大抵分为两类。一类是如风过丛林，总有林木无法承受这死之疾风而仓促倒下，虽无情，可却谈得上痛快离去；另一类便是猎奇传说中古代暴君们所构想的惩戒。铜牛口鼻中传出的嘶哑哀嚎，在炮烙铁柱下燃烧的人类遗骸，或是被铁处女小臂长短尖刺刺穿五脏六腑。莫说受刑者濒死时涌入骨髓的恐惧，那恶心、可怕且怪诞的刑具，唯有因天生缺陷失去思维能力的人类才能胜任行刑者一职。即便仅是通过文字了解一人承受虐杀的苦痛，阅读者也时常满额冷汗坐立难安。这位贤明的君王将第二类惊悚的死赠与他所珍爱的城邦。  
自这比风与波涛更加迅猛的恐惧中惊醒，梦土幸存的居民所做的第一件事，便是质问这究竟发生了什么。一定是有着什么不可知的原因，神爱之地怎会如此终结，一定还有挽回的机会。难道是这千年繁荣光彩下的奢靡之风触怒了什么不可言说的存在？是哪位整日胡思乱想的疯癫学者开启了禁忌的大门？到底是什么，这原因究竟是什么，才让梦土全境沦为与冷原无差的寂静死地。无需全知全视者的双眼，精灵们也该知晓唯一且正确的答案。同曾在现实中发生的无数种结局一般，终结就是终结，没有某个手持强权者无厘头的救济，没有肉眼不可见的病毒从中作梗，终结降临了，仅此而已。  
但是，真的可以将荒诞作为答复吗？人类不可能接受，从人类的祈祷中诞生的旧日精灵当然同样无法接受。可那乐观无畏的埃莱克·瓦达之王自以为行了件大善事：既然躲过了覆灭的结局，保住城内的数十万居民，即便没有了来自梦土各地的商船，维持独立城邦最基本的运作算不上什么难事。天灾哪会如此彻底，让有翼的精灵探索一番，定能发现些陆地或海洋中的幸存者。  
多么滑稽且幼稚。跨过那道通向众神宝座的大门后，他自然再也无法理解人的视角。在无名大灾的后百日将近之时，第一批派遣入苍白大地的精灵们带回众人难以理喻的讯息：曾向梦土给予祝福的黑色法老消失了，混沌神明昔日寻欢作乐的缟玛瑙神殿同样化作了盐碱地上的一抹烟尘。  
神不可信。若祂同样无法阻挡终结的降临，那为何要将这无用之物尊称为神，自亘古以来的献祭与祈祷难道白费力气？可城中的众人都看见了，统领埃莱克·瓦达之王足够在转瞬之间将苍白的末日阻挡在法阵之外，祂们是从宇宙虚无中吸取养分的神灵，自然同样能够降下这席卷幻梦境全境的可怖神罚，谁能断言那位向来随心所欲的年轻法老不会仅因兴趣使然毁灭一个世界。我不会否认那时的精灵与人类拥有智慧，但在末日死亡恐惧的威胁下，聪慧众人用以满足自身渴求的解释却无比可笑。不知是自哪一日起，一则没有根据的谣言从铭记一切的古老精灵口中传出，迅速在君王无暇顾及的角落横飞。相传这个王在还是人类的时候，曾率领着一众食尸鬼侮辱了那高傲的神灵，之后又是在卡达斯山上的对决，大家都记得，连象征绝对权威的法杖都给折成了两段。说不准究竟是因为恐惧还是厌恶，祂的计划推迟了无数个岁月，终于决定了在城邦的鼎盛时期复仇……  
当然，他们该恐惧，当立于高处便能看见环绕城邦的无垠荒漠时，接受那蠢王的高见才是不顾生死的疯狂。多么生动的案例，疯狂指向亵渎的愚昧，愚蠢之路通往万劫不复。目睹群体的死后神志难免陷入癫狂，麻木接受必死的宿命、哀嚎一声冲出铁丝网的阻隔、或说像此刻提及的人类与精灵一样，沉溺于梳理毫无希望的线索，自欺欺人编织出一个合理的解释与出路，统统都是癫狂，只是疯狂的程度略微不同罢了。  
果然是报应，一则迟到了千年的笑话。陷入极端惊恐的人类只占幸存者的少数，但在所有智慧物种的历史中，总是存在无辜者为立于社会尖端的少数疯人行径买单的故事。一个半神最终能有什么能耐？啊呀，据说那段附着着诅咒的黑铁杖后来神火融掉打造成武具，肯定是以备不时之需。据说当初追随了混沌真神的精灵们在这天罚后获得摆脱人智束缚的救赎。据说……种种难辨真伪谣言不胫而走，在此之间，曾经环绕在君王身旁一小撮最聪慧的脑袋聚集在一起，这万分之一的聪慧计算出个划算买卖。  
他们要的是过去的丰饶美满，而非天灾后的满眼惨淡。他们需要一场献祭狂宴，需要■■■■■■赐福的目光。  
人类自然没有向万古的石壁陈述祖先愚蠢的胆量。当这一段故事被雕刻在石壁间时，已是五十层高塔被魔术埋入地底的百年之后，这是历史，是无法抚平的昨日伤痛。再者，当文字的传承中断后，不会有阅读者完整体验眼前展现的残忍与背叛。藤丸立香触碰留存在壁画中的一场阴谋暗杀，像是足够感知古代君王的胸膛被利刃贯穿一瞬的刺痛，她的指尖触电般从面前粗糙浮雕弹起。  
即便有二位天才在场，也绝不可能一日之内破译来自不同文明的文字。塔的痕迹在此消失，五十层以下理应是建筑物被转移至地底后凿开的空间，衔接古代文明精致壁画的是满墙文字与少数不如幼稚连环画的粗糙图示，留有试图模仿过去岁月遗留下的杰作的痕迹，却仅余无力回天的叹息。即便如此，参观者足够从眼前最浅薄的线索推导出当年的一场悲剧：趁大灾后人心涣散之际，他们买通君王的侍卫，将自宝库中盗出的利刃交予这愚蠢的年轻人。主谋在日出后获得了两具尸体，棋子骨骼碎裂的尸体也是谋反的证据，便匆匆拿去喂了牲畜。即便是用附着诅咒的武具刺杀，但万一持全知全视之力的灵魂再次回到这具肉体中？那会将如何处置弑君者？他们拆得七零八落的残肢收入铅盒，铅盒藏匿在猫眼石王座之下。  
围绕着王的故事并未在此终结，随着全知全视者的离去，这孤岛索性抛弃了根基，一寸一寸没入死的大洋。用暗杀跨出第一步，此后便是毫无遮掩的血腥屠戮，曾有的理性统统消融在自昔日圣殿淌出的血河当中。该有结果了，必然将有一个答复吧！他们杀尽誓将为先王复仇的猫咪智者，砍下持异议的人类的头颅，用精灵的法术抹杀所有质疑，最终索性将城中喊出恐慌的嘴流统统放进虚无的苍白荒漠。足够了，在天灾之后的第两百日，明明已然到达足够使神明现身的牺牲，但虚空中仍未传来任何真神的答复。什么都没有，是与包裹城市的苍白一般的虚无，在插入高墙长杆上的头颅腐朽之后，在自清洗中幸存的人类躲藏至地下生活之后，甚至没有一声嘲弄的嗤笑。天空唯有空旷。  
在堕落到再也无法下坠之时，在癫狂中秉持着昔日高傲的精灵们望向那具曾被真神意志寄宿过的肉体。首先，他们挖出了一对翠绿的眼眸。  
“先不说别的，那个卡特明明是保护了城市的君王，可他们居然……”  
“天灾之后还要无关生存的派别相争，这太荒谬了。”  
从人类最后御主口中吐出的评价是在形容古代文明走向衰亡的诸多事件，还是迦勒底如今的所作所为？在望向下一面浮雕之前，马修·基列莱特下意识地捂住了嘴。在某个没了未来的世界中，她听闻过在神的安排下，人类无非是可消耗的饲料，在她最离经叛道的想象中，那是一张一合后血液飞溅。未曾聊过在此地可见所谓真实，少女下意识地抓住前辈的手，头也不回地向石阶的前方走去。  
“倒是很单纯的想法。既然都亵渎了神明肉身，出走的那位真神至少该回望一眼。”若是意志薄弱之人，在了解这一番场景后早该呕吐出今晨的早餐。当然，对于曾经目睹无数凶案现场的侦探与助手，这甚至算不上考验，在反胃的沉默中，立香听闻身后断断续续福尔摩斯的低语：“却没有得到任何答复。所以此后在愤怒失望中破坏了伏行之混沌的大名与塑像，在愤怒什么呢？是该为同类的莽撞行径愤怒。介于在调查队的报告中，地下遗迹早已成白色巨鸟的巢穴。经历大风大浪后侥幸存活的人类大约又回到地面上生活了，或者……”  
“或者还未等到那些吃了自己的王的精灵取回理智，此地的原住民就灭绝了，连城市的名字都没留下。”现实中的达·芬奇补充道。地下世界的居民是否与同样生活在地底的巨鸟存在联系？她不愿做出如此推断，也没有勇气揣测。  
“真到说出这种话时，心里不是滋味。从异闻带当下生活与古代遗迹的断层来看，虽然悲哀，但大概率如此。或许坡知晓从古代遗迹到现如今的异闻带之间又发生了什么，但让他向我们讲述这段故事的几率是？无论谈结果还是谈性质，那一场谋反可说是毫无逻辑，但历史已成过去，文明落幕后往日喜怒无非后人闲暇谈资，对于我们来说，这段故事的唯一意义，只有证明当下的敌人并非这位落得如此下场的君王。”  
“就像在杂志中阅读玛雅历史的王朝更迭……”伴随着低喃，曾经历过战事的华生忽然警觉起来，“似乎不剩太多我们能够理解的图案，如果前方全是文字的话，现在可以考虑回头，只是我个人的预感，若在此处迎战，结果可能不太好看。我们现在是在？”  
“五十七层，我有在数。”  
从五十八层内传来了御主的声音：“确实，这张图结束之后就全是字了。五十层之前的还好，我现在不想再在这鬼地方留上一秒，总感觉有鬼魂站在手电筒的光照不到的地方。”  
“虽然没那么夸张。呼，我们马上就上来了！”马修向手握着光速的前辈点了点头，此地不宜久留，“在最后一张图里，那些高个子的生物最后也分成了两派。一派选择来到人类居住的地下，另一派……是离开了？但能走到哪里去呢？”  
这些生灵并非人类，同样不属于曾在幻梦境随处可见的亚人种，他们不愿被与诸多仅有短暂寿命的卑微物种一起提及，他们依靠生灵的信仰而生。当一众不死不灭的生物在仅余虚无的悔罪中自愿走向虚无冷原后，那会是？  
“我开始考虑之前马修小姐提问过的问题了。使用现代英语、与二十世纪初相关联的神明君主，漫长的繁荣之后又是足够文明断代的时光，我们到底正处于哪一个时间段？这个世界本该存在于哪一段时空？啊呀，真是些看似没有意义又与异闻带之主相关联的问题，莫名到足够让人恼火。”侦探先生向着仅留粗糙图案的石壁抖了抖烟斗里的灰，“先到上面去吧。有时间的话还能在调查队过去的笔记里找……”  
  
“不！”是达·芬奇的叫喊，是瞬间充溢地底空旷的错愕，“在你们的头顶上方！”  
未等完美之人完成此前从未有过的失态怒吼，即便只是阴云下白日的微光，对于与世隔绝千年的井下而言也太过刺目，接着便是龙啸般一声巨响，是什么什么人似失去牵制的钟摆下坠击穿分层的石板。尚在光暗交错的失神中挣扎，藤丸立香稳住双腿站立在紧靠石壁的石阶上，视线穿过被强力冲击散乱了的头发，与未来得及握住的一把光一起，与粉碎的石块一起，只见一个模糊的身影从眼前重重落下。与此同时，如被囚禁千年重获自由的猛兽，一股不可名状的腐臭气息自脚下的空洞升起。  
“那男人是在一九二八年成为埃莱克·瓦达的王。此后梦土兴盛了一千三百年，又在大灾后挣扎了五百年。”  
她抬起了头，望向光来的方向时，眼中满是近乎贯穿耳膜的刺痛逼迫分泌出的生理盐水。在透白的光中，福尔摩斯的剪影被一道坚实的细线牵扯，直直砸向更高处的石壁。视线中自保的泪水退去之后，她看见那道惊悚的漆黑披风，血红的里衬飞溅鲜血般在暗淡光辉中闪现。  
钢铁的线重新组合成为镰刀的长柄，男人正手握着诅咒淬火的武具，指向匍匐于破碎平台角落的侦探，依旧是那低沉平和且毫无狂乱的语调，他平淡地说着：“说到时间呵，还有百来日，那小子长达五十年的计划就该结束了。”  
  
他试图呼喊，喊出满腹疑问，喊出那个人的名字，从喉中咳出的却只有不成词句的恐慌。什么计划？计划结束之后将会发生什么？为什么选择在梦土废墟上建立城镇？为什么是普罗维登斯？那条广播又是？在猩红魔力的冲击碎裂满墙浮雕前的一瞬，福尔摩斯翻身自尚可立足的断壁跃下。  
若在平日里，这个男人大抵会笑着宽慰道，这可得怪罪数学教授选择瀑布为同归于尽的地点，即便百年之后也逃不出自高处坠下的戏剧性一幕。飞一般地，被利刃钟摆击退至暗处的军医助理蹬石壁跃起，与高大健壮无关的身影保护了男人留给敌人的后背。他会说些什么？她会听到些什么？华生正高举着的步枪被蛮力断成两截，尖刺枪尖穿透即将消散在冰冷空气中的魔力碎块，直直插入女人的左肩。她并没有因疼痛叫喊出声，侦探与助手被包裹在红黑相间的魔力雾中，坠入无光陷坑坑底。  
意识到致死的一击被从者的肉身中断，武器回归狂战士手中。  
“弗吉尼亚，如果打算造成些伤害，别忘记显形。”  
于是在话音结束处，马修防御的巨盾前闪着身着白裙少女的影像。轰鸣声与电光闪烁中，像是帧数不足的劣质动画，手持电锯的弗吉尼亚仅在金属碰撞的一瞬显现。毫无战术可言的攻势足够将盾兵与盾兵试图保护的少女退下狭窄石阶，逼入泛着可憎气息的深渊。战斗声响遮蔽了狂战士低声的咏唱，三招之后，马修向身后人递去无希望的眼神：向下走，头也不回地向下走。  
立香点了点头，若少女于危险中勉强的微笑能够阻挡狂战士的进攻，那该多好。使用穆吉克先生曾教导的加强魔术，她向更深处残留的石阶跃去。  
逃命的奔跑中，她自然是没有胆量回望狂战士二人杀到何处，只顾找寻姑且用以落脚的石壁突起，再闭上眼睛，向逐渐没了淡淡微光的下方跳跃。她并不知晓通讯装置中达·芬奇喊出的“疑似固有结界”为何物，仓促中无法计算通常圣杯战争中五划令咒包含的究竟包含着何等肥大的魔力。  
这不可能！却的确发生了；该如何逃离？你不想听到计算得出的成功概率。  
福尔摩斯与华生并未被驱逐出你们所在的世界，在天才颤抖着陈述当下处境的结尾处，耳边终于响起这一句能够理解并渴望听闻的话语。伴随着通讯中断的电流声响，立香察觉自地面投下的微光更亮了些，她抬头望向盾兵与白色身影的缠斗，包裹着井下圆柱形空间的不再是不透光的坚实石砖，而是鲜红的玻璃，像是作家在稿纸上的墨水标记，黑色绒布零落垂吊在百米之高的窗台前。玻璃构架的墙外是空旷漆黑。  
“该死……前辈！抓紧了！到最下层去！”  
如好莱坞电影中最惊险的动作场面，两位少女蜷缩在盾牌的保护中，摔落至塔下井底的最深处。同预想的不太一样，落在六十五层结束的石砖上时，不该是一声沉闷的巨响？却像是落入松软的沙中，先是表层的嘎啦声响，无名的沉闷快速延申至身下百米处。好在有盾牌作垫，短暂的眩晕感消失后，二位少女重新站起身来。盾兵迅速摆出应战姿势，那狂战士与白衣女孩呢？这时，立香拿下因掉落的冲击飞溅至长裙上的物体，用余光瞥去，在绯红的光中，不再能分辨这一块原有的颜色。  
但触感不会有错，这形状还能是什么？她的手中是一块人类的下颚骨，断裂处有被什么东西啃食过的痕迹。  
藤丸立香在此刻知晓无名恶臭的来历。  
应将此地称呼为肉食者的后厨，或瘟疫时的集体墓地，宁可在接下来余生中保持愚钝，她不愿人类的智力进行可怖的联想。她们没有计数。这是井下的第六十六层，连曾在此地幸苦劳作十余年的调查队也不曾发现的亵渎的六十六,井底的空旷中如今悬吊着宝具带来的黑色挂帘。眼前的骨骸早已被未知强力击碎得看不清原样，大腿骨被扭断，头盖骨被击穿，惨红的肋骨被拆分成二十四节，仅少量姑且还算完整的颅骨与盆骨证实满地遗骨曾经为人。即便未曾有太多推理经验，立香看见发生百年前的一个细节：在经历了某种无名的恐惧之后，古代人类（或者别的什么生灵）用石砖与泥灰封闭了满地骨骸的洞穴。而狂战士穿透石板的一击破除了守密的封印。立香足下的鞋跟正插在某位逝者的眼眶当中，恐惧与呕吐的欲望相撞，反而让她在最不可能处保持神志。这井下的空间中难道有风？难道这地下真有古代留存的密道？身后长条状的幕帘忽然微动，一道苍白掠过漆黑的遮挡，自洞穴深处射出。  
“不！”  
看不见马修喊叫时的恐慌，盾兵正背对着她，使出从者的力量甩开前辈了的手，将她推向无垠的黑暗之中。丝绒幕帘吸收岩壁反射的声波，除去马修的低语而外，仅余墓地的寂静。  
“前辈，你向前走，快去找到福尔摩斯先生。为了您的安全，我应该做这些事，我必须要将这些敌人击杀。你快走！快走！”  
常人自然该感知恶心，与幻想那一段血淋淋历史后的惊恐。最基本的恐惧堆叠在一起后便理所应当剥夺理智。她看见了什么？盾兵向着一片空旷挥舞着手中的武器。  
昏沉的暗红只照亮裂口下的一圆，她什么也看不见，她看清一切。  
为什么，为什么偏偏是你们？不！北欧的异闻带早已被剪除……是我该做的……去死吧，为了活下去，为了前辈，都是我该做的……为什么！连你也……不！你们早就死去了，不可能！和那座城市一样……塞勒姆的食尸鬼吃了那个老头。和迦勒底一样，示巴死了，阿尼姆斯菲尔一族被肢解，魔术协会吃掉了她，吃掉了她的眼球……埃莱克·瓦达……这是什么东西的名字？我是……  
  
在浓浓血色玻璃构造的天花下，连至纯的黑也被染上静脉血的色泽。藤丸立香定是被推入了最西侧的房间中，向前走是血色丝绒的挂毯，向后退只见血色棉绒的帷幔。她自然该记得，自己是被那疯癫又野蛮的亲王紧闭于这血色房间中，只能捡取自前六个房间遗漏的欢快乐声。立香在无垠的死寂中低头向前走了多久？马修梦呓般的低语又在何时从耳边消失？有十分钟吗？还是瘟疫在城内蔓延后的整整六个月？  
屋外的假面盛宴究竟是何等华丽荒唐？轻轻的，在狂乱乐器演奏的嘈杂中，身旁悦动着来自一位少女的温柔哼唱。那该是弗吉尼亚·克莱姆小姐，是哪位弗吉尼亚，有一片大地被命名为弗吉尼亚。黑色房间中怎会出现一道白色的声音，她该记得，那是一位无面的女仆，只会出现在视野无法捕捉到的阴暗处……  
“我无心让你们在此等恐惧中经受长久煎熬，不要害怕，梦醒时或许会有一瞬的微痛，在醒来后便会遗忘。你还记得自己是谁吗？记得为何来到此地吗？”  
说话的那人必定不是该死的亲王。该用轻柔形容这判决死刑的话语吗？而这声音像是自遥远铁幕外传来。在视野的前方，摆放着那口使人不得安宁的黑钟，黑钟前站立着一位看不清面容的男人，虽只是平常人的体态，但在望向他时，少女的心底不免有着离奇的恐惧与敬畏。  
“我是泛人类一方最后的御主，我名为藤丸立香。”并未开口，自己的声音却在血红帷幕间回荡，她低下头，望向一双被火束亮光染红的双手，“我为了杀死未知的降临者、为了杀死你们的世界而来。”  
不要听他说的话。自座钟后传来，又是来自谁的呼唤？那是个金色头发的女人，眉毛略粗，嗓门一直是这么大，到足够遮盖死神问询的地步……死神？谁是死神？面前的男人该是位诗人，一位死于逃避的酒精与穷困中的作家。  
“为何？”  
“异界来客必定是恶，异闻世界必定是恶。只有杀死不被允许存续的世界，我等泛人类史才有延续的可能。”  
细碎女声的嘲笑淹没在血色垂帘中，死神接着发问：“对我们而言，你的回答荒谬得滑稽。我在过去时光中随御主旅行至众多世界，那孩子仅得出如此一种延续人类史的计划。你怎知晓在切除所有异闻后又会发生什么，难道泛人类史便理所当然得到延续？”  
“异闻带的降临白纸化了我们的世界，就算只为复仇，我等也要将你们的世界铲除。”  
她试图向座钟走去，可重重帷幕掠过，却不见二人之间距离拉近。  
“复仇？所有的异闻带都知晓灭世的迦勒底，而你们终将因自己的行径受到惩罚，你居然还有脸面将其称为复仇。看看迦勒底的所作所为，你还记得为了这该死的可能性与复仇，你究竟杀了多少人？”  
“为了恢复我的历史，为了我一人后七十亿无辜的牺牲者，我愿意背负一切杀人的罪。绝非受抑制力的挑拨胁迫，我必杀死城中一切灵魂，杀死你与你的御主。”  
“即便我的御主是同你一样来自泛人类史的人类？”  
“是又如何。如果杀一个人能让世界延续，我自愿举刀，之后背负杀人的罪责。”  
这是谁埋葬在心底万万不敢说出的话语？却又是她自人理冻结以来最真实的念想。这哪能算得上至恶的恶行，至少，她只是个手背刻着古怪花纹的少女，怎做得出像亲王那般抛弃子民的罪行。谁有罪？谁之罪？面前的男人忽然笑了起来，这一次，环绕在最西侧房间中的是与柔和毫无关联的讽刺大笑。  
“我等的夙愿在你眼中竟如此可笑？”  
“非也！”死神忽然止住了狂笑，“我在笑的是我们的末路，付出了千年的彷徨，却还不得一隅的安宁。滑稽！十足滑稽！原来如此！我说你们怎么就恰好进了这梦土当中。星球的意志无法阻止人理终结，倒派打手四处进行杀人勾当。”  
这时她能感知到十步之外猩红双眼中所藏的思绪，是足够刺穿骨髓的憎恶，这一次不是将来访者送出梦土的公事公办，而是动了取走灵魂杀心。不知这男人接下来又胡诌着什么，末了提出对话中最后的疑问：“你还记得成为御主之前的人生吗？你今年多少岁了？”  
“我……”无非是一则看似没头没脑的质问，“是十六岁，还是二十一岁……这到底是？”  
死神在沉默中一顿，自血红里衬的披风下抽出那对曾被用于弑君恶行的锋利双刃，死如疾风般向藤丸立香奔驰。  
“你这抑制力走狗为梦土带来的污秽足够玷污我妻子的清白，可笑，是不是以为那杀心来自什么狗屁不通的自由意志，谁给一枚棋子胆量大谈伤害我的御主、我的孩子。信誓旦旦说着剪处异闻带灭杀世界，亲爱的福尔图纳托，倒是拿出些真本事来，从我的尸体上跨过去。”  
她被称呼作什么？不，她一直居住在这最西的套房内，指间从未碰过哪怕来自牲畜的血，也从未有过向亲王复仇的计策。击碎枯骨的清脆、不知何处响起的枪支上膛声与无形铁链铮铮扭曲在一起，除去在不可见的束缚中等候死神的收割外，她什么也做不了。故事的最后，一句来自虚空的铭文刻入藤丸立香的脑嗨中。  
人之将死，无密可瞒。


	13. 故地先王

有被刁钻侦探肯定的神枪手在，这一场战斗为何失败？她没有考虑某件不起眼的小事，这女人毕生所学教导她成为一个正直的人，华生医生的人生履历中写着勇敢、诚实与忠诚，不包含在敌人身后开枪。  
若藤丸立香愿意发问，自然可以从定下契约的从者们处得到“被斩首一瞬将有何种体会”的回答。不仅是斩首之痛，或许还能得到其余诸多不着调的答复，自愿投入修复人理战斗的均是来自历史各处的英雄豪杰，英雄的末路若非告老还乡安度余生，便是以最惨烈的死熄灭生命的火炬。因兄长胁迫手刃妻女后引刀自裁、吞下毒酒断肠而死、战乱年岁一段白锦索走美人魂，呜呼，到头来只有路易十六改良后的处刑最为仁慈，慈悲到对皇后政客科学家刺客无辜牺牲者一视同仁，围观者早对人民广场的头颅山鲜血河熟视无睹。  
眼前的橙发少女半跪在黑暗中，手正捂胸口，处在试图呕出什么东西的苦痛中。却什么也再吐不出来，只得在袖口擦过嘴角漏出的苦涩醒梦后，抬头望向了我。她在过去数日中经历过超额的恐惧，我的这张脸已经吓不倒她了。  
“您是……浮雕里的卡特？和阿比盖尔一起离开的卡特？”  
她还没忘记我，一个在塞勒姆时肉体被盗走的倒霉男人，那位伪装失败的查古拉普夏大师。在经历两腿战战几乎无法站起的惊吓后，最先说出的却是这样一句话。我该回答些什么呢？赞扬她的观察细腻与记忆力极佳。获得肯定的点头后，也许察觉我并无恶意，藤丸立香终于接过向她递去的搀扶，颤颤巍巍站了起来。恢复神智后的一刻，她立即环望正身处的黑暗：除去五步之外的一方大理石长椅，只剩下黑暗，身旁的陌生男人手中正握着两枚有些重量的饮料，漆黑的空间中仅有二人。  
“那我现在是该在……我应该被杀了，是去向了冥界还是梦醒？”  
“都不是，你现在是在梦境与某个遥远星系之间的夹缝，我用了些小手段暂停了梦土的时间。但的确该到梦醒的时刻了，还是建议你趁着中场休息整理一下思绪，我能感知到你的大脑里乱得像是作家们的初稿。”  
她接着用袖口擦拭被狂战士的突袭吓出的泪水。得知少女心相被一位中年男人窥见，她不自然地挠了挠后脑勺，打算挖出掌控情绪的脑髓。  
“到前面坐着休息会吧。小丫头在的话大约能活跃下气氛，此行仓促，她还没准备好再见团长一面，先偷偷溜掉了。就剩咱俩成年人在这儿聊聊。”  
假使强行将年轻的太古永生者拽入对话，后果不会特别愉快。在察觉自己处于不再被狂战士的利刃威胁性命的安全中后，她下意识地拒绝我的搀扶，跌跌撞撞向长椅走去。  
“聊？”  
“作为埃莱克·瓦达之王，丛曾经管辖的大地偷点时间不算什么问题。总不能就这么干坐着吧？至少聊些什么东西。”拨开埃德加宝具带来的迷离红雾，藤丸立香脚下的枯骨尸骸清晰可见，“墙中果然有些吓人的东西，就说你现在所在的空间吧。经历藩神的暴怒，幸存下的大约有八万来人，两百年后与精灵和解、回到地表继续生活的不到一半。”  
“埃莱克·瓦达是？”  
“是曾经伫立在此地的城市的名字，在那两个男人抵达梦土前的最后一百年彻底消失，就像他写得那样，‘只闻笑声不见笑颜’。别看现在只剩一片测量不到边际的白色荒漠，你要是在五百年前造访这地方——那时巍峨群山在大地上翻腾，坠入没有边际的大洋，无边的海水涌动，流向火焰般的天空——定然会喜欢上这幻梦境。却发生了那场大灾，天灾之后大概还发生了藩神怜悯即将灭绝的人类将苟延残喘的幸存者变成没有知性的动物之类的事。  
“可现在……看起来小城中的居民都是后来的移民了。您怀恋昔日的梦土吗？”  
“没什么，只是追忆的空话。”  
她察觉我并非什么遵从神秘主义的守密人，逐渐放松下来。这时的立香尚未察觉白色巨鸟、野兽、藩神之间的可憎联系，只是说：“您能看见我所处的世界？那为什么——为什么我的视角里只有黑暗？”  
“我不太确定你是否能接受这边的景象，就偷了下懒。不过，既然把你从埃德加的狂怒中捞了出来，还是帮人帮到底，对你现在的遭遇有什么当局者迷的疑问的尽管提，我那全知全视的称号不光是摆着好看。”  
也许是因先前的逃命狂奔，暗红色长裙被撕出一条延申至膝盖之上的裂口，藤丸立香有些不好意思地扯了扯丝绒布料，待我坐下后，她迟疑地看向我递去的纸杯。  
“这是？”在被从狂战士的结界中暂时拽出后，她总是在提问，她还有许许多立即需要解答的提问。  
“咖啡。”  
她掀开了塑料盖上的小孔，嗅了嗅棕色液体的气味。长得像咖啡，闻起来像咖啡，试探地抿一小口，的确，尝起来也像咖啡。  
“虽然只是用伊斯人的农作物晒干磨成粉用纯水冲泡模拟出的咖啡，只能做到味道相近。但加了几滴炼金药剂，姑且还是有提神醒脑的作用。”  
她在疑惑中停止吞咽的动作，大概是不知如何拒绝援助者的好意，只是捧着纸杯，双手放置在膝盖上。眉头扭在一起，她摇了摇头，最后望向我说到：“我不明白，卡特先生，如果您在那之后离开梦土，为何还要救我。您救了我，可却拒绝了一个世界。”  
“并不是我拒绝了梦土，而是他们不再需要我了。当年将我簇拥上王座的与吃下那团肉的是同一拨藩神。”当把握的大权被剥夺之后，真实的人类总该愤懑，甚至会为之去死。对我而言，被吞食的回忆仿若发生在昨日，于我而言，宇宙的历史均是已然发生的昨日，“如果说‘不想欠塞勒姆时的人情’，你大概会觉得有些小题大做，虽然我的确不想欠别人什么东西……那就换个说法好了，某种程度上你我算有共同的目标，无论是出于私情还是公务业务，你现在还不能死，至少不能死在幻梦境。”  
“如果放任狂战士将我杀死会有什么后果？他先前对我说的那些话又是什么意思？我有些不太明白您选择的说辞。”  
“免去尊称，我的朋友都叫我兰迪。”让满脑袋除去疑惑只剩问号的局中人发言便是如此后果，我只能同中学教师诱导学生思路那般：“那自然是红死魔将你的灵魂带入漫漫无期的黑暗与腐朽。我想他的话应该足够指向明确——你还记得迦勒底的目的吗？”  
“现在的话……”她低下头，手指在局促中按了按还算结实的杯周纸壁，“被他骂上一通后，我有些搞不清自己究竟是在做什么、该不该做这些事。但是按之前的说法，我们要在人理冻结后清除扎根在地表的空想树。说到树，等一会再问吧。我们迦勒底的目的是剪除入侵的异闻世界、恢复泛人类史。”  
“不谈在必定的终结后恢复人类史的话题，至少我们算是一半的同志。所以我才要救你，至少不能让你在剪掉幻梦境前死掉。无论是为了中断错误的延续，还是惩戒绕开因果将接近四十世纪的梦土拼贴在二十一世纪的举动，你必须去剥夺那个人即将获得的最终安宁。”  
望向我的眼中依旧只有困惑。这是怎么回事？她该是个聪明人才对，难道是因为我太久未与真正的人类对话，满口只剩非人的言语？  
“那就从树说起——此地确实没有树，或者说他们不需要树，空想树是可用于固定世界的诸多方式之一，换作某位神灵持有的圣枪同样能制造出相似的效果。同从者在无数的世界线中旅行之后，你即将面对的那个人类想出了一个堪称完美的自杀计划：在濒死的梦土中接纳死者的意志，以自身灵魂的重量为楔子，将这个只该存在于意识中的世界固定在已死的现实中，被魔力赋予肉体的灵魂将继续书写人类史，避开这一物种必灭的宿命。”  
“那他真实的目的不仅是挽救人类未来。在凭一己之力制作异闻带的同时，还要自杀？”  
“准确点说，这是为了躲避某种特定结局的自杀，在察觉了什么不可忤逆的至高存在后的自杀。总之，从他的思维延申出的行动不会被你所知晓的任何规则认同。”  
写一份崭新存档，覆盖他人留下的坏结局，游戏的流程将拐入更有希望的可能性，所需付出的仅是一个用于重启的灵魂。当然用的是计划发起者的灵魂，只有通过如此散乱毛线般缠绕在星球与不同世界间的计划，这个人才能获得渴求的沉睡。  
覆盖眼球的乳白困惑在自从她眸中散去，我直视着她的眼瞳，一对黑点因突如其来的真相缩成针尖般大小。她这时不再考量对待救命恩人应有的礼仪，将满盛虚假咖啡的纸杯放置在长椅光滑大理石表层上，或许是因为真实冲击后的头痛，或仅仅是察觉发梢遮蔽向前远望的视线，她用双手抓挠着扎成一束的橙发，深吸一口气后，重重地呼出。  
“他们必须杀我，他们必将杀死我，我是连死亡都夺去的恶人。从饥馑灾民口中夺食，仅剩二人依旧党同伐异。”  
  
在安全的头痛中，藤丸立香听闻一则曾在过去发生的寓言故事。  
那是在很久很久之前——算了，既然心理上都是成年人了，大概有些厌烦如此睡前故事似的开头。精确点来说，是在来自地球的男人成为君临猫眼石御座之王的一百二十年后，那是在幻梦境南方一个没能在地图上留下标记的小村落里。故事的主角是一位带着妹妹钻进热闹集会尖顶帐篷中的少年，每隔五年，用斑马拉着大篷车的流浪商队便会经过这座村庄，带来些梦土中的新奇见闻与村民从未见过的奇特商品。恍然间，这男孩瞥见被放置在神龛中的一尊小小石像，那是他从未见过的美人塑像：双唇比纳芙蒂蒂的红唇更俊俏，眉眼比克娄巴特拉的双瞳更聪慧，皮肤光亮若精品的漆器，身姿挺拔堪比食尸鬼崇敬的大王尼托克莉丝。对于生长在乡野中的少年，这简直是忍受粗茶淡饭十六年后的一捧精酿。待到圆月升起后，他用自渎后的体液表达了对石中人物的爱意。  
第二天天明时，父母发觉连同杂耍游乐的异域流浪汉们一起，在兄弟姐妹中排行老三的少年不见了。他们大约伤感了两个星期，最多不过一个月，走了就走了，现在不也没办法追回，要是幸运，也许五年后还能见到这满脑袋胡思乱想的小子。至于补救方法，一年后人口兴旺的庄稼汉一家迎来了个在未来更老实听话的男婴。这少年自然是去追求人生中第一段爱情去了，他为此甚至心甘情愿为商队首领端茶倒水脱鞋洗衣，学尽街头艺人谋生的杂耍本事。终于，在忍受两年呵责与皮鞭抽打之后，他刺破了醉酒老头肮脏胡须下的喉咙，从被视作宝贝的铅箱中撬出记载着神灵居所的古旧羊皮纸。  
定是经历种种文字无法转述的艰苦劳作，定是忍耐凡人无法想象的低贱侮辱，在整整十年后，面庞依旧英俊的青年跨越沙漠与大洋，用双足征服死寂的冷原，学习了食尸鬼咕哝的奇异语言，乘于夜魇后背飞过无数繁荣的城市与睡去的废墟，逃过了古革巨人的残忍猎捕，甚至躲避了阴险狡诈的黑帆之船。终于，他以人类的身躯踏入神灵居住的大地，连刻在岩石上的容貌都臣服在这追爱者的足下。  
那时是一日将尽时，头顶上方一半被夕阳血红覆盖，另一半则亮起了新月夜中的璀璨明星。他抬起了头，在黑色透亮的亭台中正站着被铭记在黑曜石里的神灵，那人身披丝质的虹彩长袍，头戴红白双色冠冕，却正被不知何物抓去了注意力，只留给他一份侧影。不！这段旅途还远远没有到头，还有最后一步！最后一步！至少，要让他的所爱之人看向这熊熊燃烧的爱意。  
于是他在那人可以看见的地方拔刀自刎，青年流血的身体旁顿时聚拢了惊讶的精灵。怎么又是个完成朝圣苦旅失去目标的人类，精灵们虽已习惯，但还是会厌烦。在目光被鲜血彻底吞没前的一瞬，他终于看到了，这短暂一生的漫长旅途值得了，那位神灵侧头，似是看向在宫外引起骚动的求爱者。  
我为您付出了生命，我所热恋的神啊，您至少该……  
“该说他可怜、还是可悲呢。用一生去追不可能得到的爱情，在自杀前还沉浸在愚蠢的爱情中。”立香拿起了纸杯，仰头喝下由不明原料制成的可疑咖啡，“而我……所谓我等迦勒底，在旁观者眼中是不是同他一样愚蠢？自以为是什么了不起的救世壮举，明明是杀了四个世界的恶行，却还在自我催眠自我感动。”  
  
“实际上，在青年自杀之后，他自以为一生的热恋对象压根没有回头看他，那位神只是望向了祂那天上午刚做的指甲，指甲上镶嵌了金粉，在月光下很好看。之后人类留下的尸体就被藩神抹去了。”这确实是个值得被写作寓言的故事。让我这个讲述者感觉有些惊讶的是，她居然首先想到了这一层面。我做了个手势，让她递来剩下的空纸杯，乱扔垃圾总是不好的，何况是在文化人的图书馆之城。  
“等等，如果只是讲了个故事还好，我还能只当作是个故事。但怎么还有这么详细的补充？难道说，兰迪先生你……”  
我自然不知道立香想到什么地方去了，为防止给她的未来留下不可挽回的歪曲误解，只能再加上一句：“我当时就坐在那位做过指甲的老兄身旁，所以才知道。”  
“所以……你们相处时不光是神话大战，其实你和那位伏行之混沌实际不是敌人？祂也不是为了报复你才毁灭了梦土？”  
真有些搞不懂这丫头究竟如何从浮雕里扒拉出如此离谱的解读。  
“当然不是，那家伙虽然在琐碎小事上相当使人厌烦，但绝不会做出如此缺少创意的事情。此事与奈亚拉托提普无关，祂只是个故事中的角色，与幻梦境如今境遇没有丝毫联系，还请不要再问与祂有关的问题。”我是不是看起来被这蠢问题激怒了？立香选择的侧重点实在古怪，我确信自己不太想与她观看同一部电影，想必她是能从丹尼所穿毛衣的花纹推导出库布里克暗示登月骗局的那类人，虽然这的确是思维活跃的象征。“你难道只从这则小故事里读出如此悲观的隐喻吗？”  
“但这主人公为了飘渺的爱情抛弃了家庭抛弃了生活，最后连生命都不要了。难道……”  
“追求爱情与追求人类历史的延续在我眼中是一码事。”  
渴望、渴求、追求乃至只是向着某个目标奔跑，以上种种是同一码事，是现实中的智慧生物徒劳耗尽一生来回往复，而超脱了时间空间的宇宙真神所嘲弄的事。青年徒劳地走美人居住的黑色宫殿、寻求得以让灵魂获得安眠的死、为了自身的延续进行无意义的杀戮、乃至将族群转移至他者灵魂获得种族暂时的延续，实际都有着相同的内核，并无所谓贵贱之分。拼尽一切挣扎至海平面之上，迅速沉溺于荣光后的塔斯马尼亚岛效应，继而推倒几经完成的神庙巨塔，再又一次从头开始，我早已看过无数遍，没了兴趣。  
她不再顾及布料的破碎处露出的膝盖与腿，她低下头，同我熟知的一位朋友表现出的焦虑一样，用牙齿的间隙磨着大拇指的指甲。她定然是想到了什么，藤丸立香向着前方无的黑暗眨了眨眼，并非由我的话语引出，而是用她自己的大脑想出。忽然没了先前的可怜劲，她看向我，那对金褐色的眼睛望向我。  
“我明白了，我在听闻这则故事时旁观陌生人之死，神在冷漠中看向众人。并没有答案，在无数人的眼中有无数的分析，钻研某一则小故事得出的结论打印在纸上论文堆叠在一起可以触碰月亮，何况刨析一个人。我看向他人试图找寻一个答案，同一时刻又有人正望向我。不光是您，对于我而言所有的过客都只是在旁观，只是在观看时选择的视角不同。埃德加与他的御主看见的是我带去的死亡，马修与福尔摩斯看见的是我带来的希望，而我，这个名叫藤丸立香的女人真正想要的是……”  
她向长裙抹去手心中的汗，并非发现唯一解后的释然，此刻萦绕在她心头的正是某种生前的卡特未能找寻到的东西。她询问：“既然您能在我败北前的一瞬将我救起，想必您有在阅读迦勒底在白纸化的大地经历过的一切。”  
在获得我肯定的答复后，她继续说：“既然如此，我不再会像孩子那样渴望得到大人们褒扬的答复，就算提问，您现在的回答定是一半肯定一半否定无关善恶的中立。所以我要走下去，我要向包括您在内的旁观者证明，我所选择的可能性必将带回七十亿献祭的无辜者，我必将与泛人类史一同走向春天归来的明日。”  
虽然不知为何又捡起了古怪的敬语，这张脸还是在抛下愁眉苦脸之后更好看些。  
也许是为了即将兵刃相对的负罪感，她问：“只是，有关埃德加·爱伦·坡，他又是为何心甘情愿追随那位降临者？”  
“你是想要私人点的答案，还是不包含个人情绪的回答。”  
“后者。”  
“是为了那倚在雪地的百合花朵，为了超越时间与空间的梦境，为了终于得到的黄金乡。在这最混沌的地方，有他的家。”  
大约又是那解剖库布里克镜头语言的心理作祟，她再一次展露出人类该死的好奇心与求知欲：“虽然这个答案又诗意又明晰，但是我还是有点想知道更私人点的答案。只是听听，我绝对不会告诉第二个人！”  
我只能叹了口气，算了。“就引用某个作家曾写下的句子，‘既然相爱，必将承担与所爱之人同等的命运’。你现在如此匆忙的样子是？”  
提起裙摆，即将在短暂的休息后起身，她在沉思的沉默中点了点头。我能够感知到她想起了某位共同承担命运的少女，又或是回忆着别的什么我无法看清的人物。“我希望您能将我送回被救出的一刻，我要去完成我本该完成的事情，这颗星球的抑制力希望我完成的事业。”  
“那好，我也没指望从你这儿得到逃避的答案。但是，自此之后，我在塞勒姆时欠下的人情已还尽，不会再向你伸出援手。若感到哪怕一丝害怕，不必继续前进，大可选择沿着来时的道路安然无恙地回到现实。可要仔细想好了，要为与你一同战斗的后辈与同僚考量，你只能胜——或者死，乃至灵魂被死神收走、再也无法回到现实中的死。”  
我自然是没有忘记，当年穿过那道通向答案的大门时，一丝轻微的疏忽所造出的痛苦回忆。虽然这少女的生死实际与我没有任何关联，她是生，是去继续创造不被纳克特的石板记录的未来，我的工作笔记中不会特意为此加上一句备忘，是死如此。只是来自生前的同情心挑拨，已过去多年，我依旧无法忍受相识之人转身踏入黑暗后再无音讯的折磨。  
她花了些时间考量我的话语，接着闭上了双眼，回应到：“我接受，我不会后退。”  
  
即便有幸逃离了拘束人类的慈悲心肠，我很难对这一句通向未知的答案不做出一点反应。在她的视角中，我只是取下了夹在鼻梁上的戴帽框眼镜，将镜腿折叠在一起，把这枚对我的视力没有任何实质性帮助的器具放入大衣的口袋中。那实际呢？现在的我不被允许记录下所谓情绪的波动，我早已了解行走在所有时空的智慧生灵的肤浅诉求，我没有诉求。  
“那……离开之前我再提问最后一个问题。您像是认识那位御主，能否在最后告诉我，这个御主、这个降临者、这个人类究竟是谁？”  
我能做出怎样的答复？他只是个被命运选中的普通人，绝非极恶，同样不会有只出现在宗教圣女身上的清纯至善，在宿命的一日到来前，只是拥有寻常、甚至可说有些失败的生活。他在我昔日诸多的怪人朋友中，算是最不显眼的一位。除去童年带来的少量忧郁与点点焦虑外，他实在是太过寻常，寻常到我找不出哪怕一个多音节单词，用以形容他的一生。  
他究竟是谁？我只是一位普通朋友，我无法做出回答。  
“等见面时，你大概就能寻找到相应的答案。我相信，在那时你会在惊异中发现，自己与自己的敌人竟如此相似。”


	14. 风不可阻

我接受，我不后退。她紧紧握住深藏在袋中的木制半身像。  
摈弃犹豫，藤丸立香扣动指间掌控的所有力量，四发子弹自枪膛中射出，贯穿眼前男人的胸膛。埃德加因突然的冲击止步于原地，两柄本可以切下地方御主头颅的利刃从手中滑出，直直插入不远处满地骨骸缝隙。虽不知这女人究竟如何摆脱宝具猩红迷雾的精神干扰，咬紧牙关扯下用于隐藏裹尸布的皮手套，钻入心脏的子弹上附着着可恶年轻侦探令人作呕的正直气味，但算不上什么要命的问题，在过去的五十年中，这具以太构筑的身体曾被天使的利爪、从者的兵器、乃至魔力编制的光束贯穿。  
唇间流出咏唱低语，但他没有机会再次回到战斗中了。这位自以为即将完成使命的狂战士最后看见的是，他的弗吉尼亚尖叫着冲向他未能杀死的女人。橙发的恶魔将枪膛中剩余的两枚子弹射入着白裙的身影内，拾起三步外一柄驱逐了诸多英雄与帝王的利刃，再迈出被魔术强化的一步。  
属于埃德加·爱伦·坡的宿命：在近乎触及真相的前行时，他不可回避被迫中途退场的结局。  
他自然是记得隐藏在这柄武具上的过去：构成这一套兵器的金属来自一位刁蛮跋扈法老持有的权杖，在被另一位神明夺去之前，缠绕在这柄法杖上的魔力不知曾将多少胆大妄为的人类旅行者永远逐出梦土。而在成为杀人工具之后，它的塑造者忘记了添加防止武器落入敌人手中的保险，最终那名身为神的君主也不得不屈服于这咒术之下。他开口，试图从嗓子中吐出最下流的咒骂，可再喊不出哪怕一个音节。被利刃刺破的仿佛并非人的衣物与肉体，而是冬末冻结在浅河表面的一层薄冰，以重叠在枪伤上的黑色长刃为起点，不可修复的裂纹根植于从者的灵核、蛛丝般缠绕狂战士全身，数秒后便到了以太无法支撑的临界值。她放开双手后退数步，缠绕在刀柄的黑色布条留些点点汗的反光。藤丸立香规避了原定的死亡，她做到了，她用自己的手杀死了一位从者，却不知为何，目睹敌人之死带不来愉悦，徘徊在心底的情绪回响中没有丝毫喜悦。  
坡跨出最后一步，尚未来得及向逐渐溶解在空气的妻子伸出挽留的手，他依旧保持着高傲的挺立站姿，在肉身彻底崩塌的宁静中，深黑色的玻璃碎块落入满地殷红骨骼间隙。伴随着长刃落地的清脆金属声响，漆黑的碎晶迅速融化、重组，跟随一声凄厉悲鸣。来自侦探腰间仪器的光束终于刺破血红浓雾与深黑色的帷幔，窒息的压迫感被怒风击打后散去。狂战士消失的地方站立着一只胸口滴血的乌鸦，他挣扎着扇动翅膀，越过藤丸立香的头顶，向六十六层的出口飞去。  
众多武具并未随狂战士一同消失，由神明祝福的黑色金属制成的刀刃并不属于何人，只是客观存在于梦土中，过去千年来在持不同目的使用者手中往复。因谋害了某人后不可避免的悔罪感，立香并未选取凶器的双刃，而是拾起即将重新被组装成为镰刀的长刃与沉重金属棍。她该这么做吗？是否被允许这么做？当那位正处于遥远时空外的观测者目睹了这一幕，是会中立地评价物尽其用、还是称她为了最终的胜利不择手段？她再不在乎了，若手握武器，这人类至少可以保护自己，在此前提下再大谈谋杀一事。  
宣布战斗结束的枪响来自华生医生手中，仿佛拿着的并非手枪，而是一块软软弹性果冻，神枪手打出的一枪擦过飞行中的乌鸦，最终撞上洞穴崖壁的一处。来不及检讨这一发失败的狙击，从红死魔结界的狂轰滥炸下剩余的理智告诉藤丸立香，即便处于不知马修现状的烧灼中，她应该先奔向这位意识尚还清醒的女人。  
“我没什么太大问题，但福尔摩斯他……”连安慰话也算不上，左臂几乎被沉重一击卸下并不能被归入“没问题”。所谓的胜利不过御主一人主导的惨胜，医生身旁的侦探勉强用双臂撑起身子，更与“没问题”相差甚远，二人身下画出逃离路线的长长血迹统统来自他双腿的断裂处，离被遣返回迦勒底只差分毫。  
消耗令咒的红光闪过，虽然留存些诅咒刻入的疼痛，华生医生终于可以抬起手臂，将剩余的魔力用于治愈福尔摩斯的左腿。即便身为坚实百倍的从者之身，在从五十米的高处落下后却还能挣扎着向前爬过数十米，也得归功于幸运之神的庇护。  
“马修现在是在……达·芬奇？达·芬奇！”  
不仅再看不见天才少女的全息投影，甚至没了战斗后例行的统计报告。但耳畔刺啦作响的电流与夹杂在其中的断续人声表明，处于迦勒底与梦境一行的联系尚未完全中断。  
“如果立香小姐手上有魔力计量仪，应该会惊讶于狂战士败北的时被释放入周遭环境中魔力量。”福尔摩斯拍下附着在羊毛大衣的细碎骨屑，双腿使力的一刻，嘴角闪过一道不被御主捕捉的扭曲。站起后，侦探迅速回复至平日使人捉摸不透的平静神态，“好比是大坝忽然坍塌。如果是在现实中，这股力量会直接回归地脉，可这幻梦境在……”  
“您继续说！我去找马修！”  
支撑世界的巨鳖被斩断四足、世界树的根基被啃食殆尽，在彻底的终结之前，先是一场如切尔诺贝利轰鸣的倒塌。进入此异闻带的迦勒底一众原本以为，城镇北方属于调查队的一块理应已被不可知力转移至现实中。他们现在该清楚了，这并非是完全的转移，所谓的不可知力实质为来自特定一人的力量，此地无非楔子的固定前涂抹普通浆糊后的粘贴，脆弱如高置于高台上的玻璃杯摇摇欲坠。  
被困于狂战士的疑似固有结界中时，她以为六十六层的空洞下不说足够容纳城镇，至少得是纵横百米，结界中深红的交错帷幔与永远无法靠近的座钟扭曲了受害者对时间空间的感知。所幸马修并未被埋入骨堆中或跌至死神阴影下，在与前辈分别后的片刻，盾兵少女便因视线中压倒性的惊悚奇美拉失去继续挥动武器的战意，半跪在盾牌的遮挡后，即将因种种形象带来的负罪感放弃人的神志。  
“简单来说，我们得立即离开此地，至少得远离这口井！现在还只是中断了与迦勒底的通讯，根据我所能感知的动摇程度，固定这世界的束缚至少被破坏了三成。”  
“我们的使命……不正是要破坏这个世界？”进入视野的并非亡故者的幻影，她向令人安心的藤丸立香点了点头，话语间仍保留着些许恐惧余波的颤音，却还是尽力重新站起，“但如果幻梦境先于我们离去之前崩塌，那我与前辈的精神该去向何处？”  
若以梦的意志为出发点，自然是期望二者的灵魂就此徘徊在世界崩塌后断层的虚无中，永无安宁之日。  
“所以我们要避免这种结局，并且赢得对敌方御主的战斗。回到地表上后，我会告诉调查队成员们这是在梦中的真相，自治会的会长没能从井下返回，他们自然知道冲突的结果是……尽量避免与被剥夺了能力的从者与居民战斗，想必时间还来得及。”  
破灭了世界的人类最后御主该是现在的模样：手持收割的镰刀、考虑周全且杀伐果断。再一次沐浴在地表之上冷峻的春末微风中，她甚至将要认不出此地曾为调查队所在，溃堤洪流的冲刷下，头顶的一片也变了颜色。在终结将袭的暗红下，居住于此的五十余名居民不见了去向，他们绝非在两日内忽然决定抛弃家园。  
藤丸立香拾起属于一位陌生的杰克格纹鸭舌帽。午餐的碗具与浓汤一起洒在苍白的大地上，裹挟死的风已过此地。  
在二位少女徒劳地在空旷帐篷间找寻幸存者的间隙。必须有人主动开启偷得休憩时的对话，简·H·华生望向她生前的室友、一生的挚友与即便死去百年也无法被任何人替代的男人，她想说些什么？他是否同样有着种种没有胆量言出的话语？她会听到些什么？  
“对不起，因为我的失算，差点将你与御主一并卷入比莱辛巴赫更危险的处境。”男人深色发梢在苍白冷原终日不竭的微风中散乱，而镇定的面具并未被动摇，二人之间依旧是十足礼貌并克制的社交距离。  
他无法理解，分明是险胜后的成功逃离，为何面前的熟识之人却会在苦中痉挛，乃至眼中流出痛的泪水。她用戴着手套的双手捂住脸，随后取下镜片浸湿的眼镜，话语声在克制中颤抖：“我现在不想听御主、毁灭世界的伟业与这个计划那个计算，我想听关于你的一切。没有我在时，你时有经历过类似的伤痛吗？有人治疗你吗？有人安慰你吗？我不关心什么人理走向和人类的斗争，只想见你，为此等了很久很久，十分漫长的好久好久。”  
将看不见希望的三年续写，延申至远离伦敦城内英灵座下。难道福尔摩斯从未察觉如此浓烈的感情？自然非也，人类在面对如此情形时会做些什么，难道只能做一位蹩脚的模仿者？他知晓，却只能上前一步，在本能的驱使下用臂膀紧紧环绕一生的挚爱。  
“我本该留在迦勒底作为后援，可在那则来自异闻带的广播中听见了你的声音，我……我不敢告诉她们实情，怕唯一的私情影响理智的判断。那是你的声音，已经有很久只能在梦中听闻，我不敢有与你重逢的梦境，甚至在回顾过去岁月时只敢有第三人称旁观者的冷酷，生怕醒来后在消逝的幻影中悔恨。”  
他并不擅长用考究的词汇装点内心情绪，更不会将爱意诉诸诗文，只是坦诚说出心底知晓的真相。真相与感情的重量想必可与灵魂羽毛的重量持平。  
“我现在是不是该开心一点……虽然大哭一场确实缓解压，说了这么多平时没脸说出口的内容，赶紧好多了。嗯，至少不能让那俩丫头看见哭哭啼啼的丑样子。”医生用袖口抹去满脸水痕，眼中留着通红，女人有些不好意思地笑了起来，“我太害怕了，害怕再次收到让我无法陪伴你走下去的伪造信件。”  
“不，我不会允许那样的事情再次发生。”结束漫长得有些腻歪的拥抱，福尔摩斯握住身前人的左手，将她的手放在曾被神代英雄大剑斩断又用魔力重新织就的臂膀处，“我需要将我的医生留在身旁，再不分离。”  
于是，即将没入无光洋流前，最后的喘息结束了。他们看见藤丸立香一人踉跄冲出纯白圣殿的大门，左手中攥着曾属于海伦娜婆婆的五彩头巾，右手则牵扯着后辈紫罗兰色的袖口，生怕可憎的疾风拆散二人。少女选择不用自己的语言说出发生在前调查队营地中的一切，只是望向遮挡了城镇的绵延山丘、与无情溪流蜿蜒流过的苍白大地。  
  
调查队的成员们目送自治会会长消失在井下。难道是什么急事？也许可以坐着喝会茶，等着这四人过会回到地面，就算是急事，到时候商量也不迟。但黑发的中年男人婉拒了老太太的好意，之后便是一声地心深处传出的巨响，看上去是一些没法在茶桌上解决的要紧事。但井下又迟迟未传出新的动静，于是凑热闹的年轻人们也去处理手头任务去了。再过了一小会，邦尼又在絮絮叨叨中追上小杰克、伸出握着毛巾的手时，那女孩的眼球砸在了她的触角上，然后，她的养女消失了。  
灵魂感知源于大地深处的震颤后试图逃离，四人走在被奔跑的脚步踩踏后向城镇方向倒伏的猫尾草小径上。终结带来相当疼痛的扭曲，两臂被过剩的魔力腐蚀，上身着的衬衫短衣没了肉体的支撑散落一地，而仅余的双腿依旧挣扎着向更安全的地方走去，于是像睡前脱去衣物般闲散，曾属于不同主人的棉质长裤杂乱摞在一起，仅余的脚不愿甘心在崩溃的大地上消失，于是在道路的尽头，数十双留着袜子的皮鞋布鞋草鞋保持着即将迈出最后一步的坚持，彻底不再挪动了。逃亡的小道终结在距离森林约一公里的地方，有来者仓促急行的嘈杂从密林沉积万古枯叶的大地传出。  
虽不清楚梦境的运行方式，但也该从此前的经历见闻里推理出些端倪。当意志在梦土死去后，灵魂会去往何处？若无诸神的诅咒，自然该回到原有的肉体里。但是啊但是，回归的旅途早已模糊不清，死人尚还能找寻六尺之下的安宁，若肉体不复存在，等待在前方的唯有无目的的徘徊。  
这里的居民想活下去，这个世界是为了延续而存在，而所谓的持人理者杀灭了流浪千年找寻的一隅安宁与希望。被保护在小队中央的橙发少女跨过满地的鞋履，忽然半跪在沙砾大地上，手捂着胸口，回收拒绝了马修好意的搀扶。  
她从未在别的什么人面前呕吐过，吐与排泄均是见不得光的污秽事。减轻胃中狂战士带来的压迫感、找不到发泄的自责与满地遗骸残余的恐惧，说不清究竟是自愿的前行还是抑制力给予使命的束缚，她重新站了起来，即将用自己的双脚延续猫尾草间的小路。难道这一次果真无关人类所能理解的善恶？得知远远落后于人类史的世界步入毁灭后，她尚能用将民众送入解脱宽慰自己；而异闻带的繁荣是牺牲了人性的繁荣，虽可歌可泣，剪除了也罢；那么，在经历看见的一切与所谓真正的现实如此相似时？  
并非深陷于梦中，而是这梦的确满足了她不该拥有的心愿。  
“藤丸立香小姐，我不太希望您藏着掖着些一眼可以看穿的东西。你在杀死埃德加之前究竟经历了什么？”甚至无需名侦探观察的慧眼，是个正常人也该看穿少女前后行为的失调与偏离正轨，“虽然只是猜测，是不是有什么人物像我当初在阿特拉斯院逃避迦勒底的监视一样，在我们观测不到的地方推了你一把？”  
一阵不适的疼痛后，先从嗓子里逃出无意义的咕噜声响，她用袖口擦去嘴角残余的粘液，为何如此小事也躲不过他监视的双眼？“现在不是讲故事的时候，前方有人来了。等回到彷徨海，我不会在记录文件里撒谎。”  
“但是前辈！希翁和南丁格尔小姐合作的心理诊所不是个摆设。”关心她的女孩旁敲侧击地引出内心的担忧，正在同时，一发钢弹似没头苍蝇直直撞向坚固的巨盾，奔驰在暗红平原上的是一位陌生的狼人。  
他举着猎枪靠经敌对的四人，却在瞟见熟识之人的面孔后震得愣在了原地，却依旧没有放下手中防身的武器。狼人隔得远远的，向他自以为认识的二人叫喊着：“副长？简医生！这到底是怎么一回事？难道……这些天只有你们到北方去了，难道是你们做了这些事？现在的天空是咋回事？那个男孩子说能感知到头儿出事了，难道是真的？”  
穿透绯红阴云的昏沉红光下，连漫山遍野苍翠松柏的绿叶也被染成死的黑。对于一位寻常的自治会成员而言，绝不希望得到肯定的答复。但是最不希望发生的事件已经经过了，风摧秀林，没有丝毫修改的余地。狼人低下头，用爪子揉了揉金黄的眼睛。  
此地的寻常居民不了解什么异闻带泛人类史的大话空话，分不清从者与人类的区别，或许了解过些炼金术基础，但对魔术世界的探索止步于此。他只是遵从身为人的本能，的确听闻此消息后十足愤怒，愤怒中参杂朴素复仇情绪，便举枪向即使耗尽口袋中所有的子弹也无法被穿透的金属盾牌射击。  
“为什么？这么老些年头儿从没做过啥不公道的事，咋就闯到鬼遇到你们这种人。为啥？不是刚识字那阵都教过吗，不要背叛，做出这种背叛恩人事的混账死都死不了，灵魂活该一辈子被诅咒。为什么？你们不都是聪明人吗？”  
子弹撞击的星星火光从眼前闪过，曾在异闻带之王御座前辩论的御主沉默了，她无法反驳与诡辩无关的真话。若是那家伙有幸目睹此刻缠绕在着幻梦境大地上的矛盾，足够在如此的滑稽荒诞中施舍祂难得的微笑，继续说呀，像极恶的反派角色吐出被读者唾弃的病态台词，你们不过死掉了一个世界，而此行给我留下不可磨灭的心理阴影呢！毁灭的下一张牌依旧是毁灭，整个宇宙在她眼前翻腾旋转，深红的阴云与深红的大地一并嘲笑着这脆弱愚昧的人类，他们在笑我，连不该口吐人言的它们也在笑我！她快要被这压倒的疑问撞到了，肉体却仍被什么不可名状的东西支撑着，躲藏在双腿肌肉中的是什么东西。  
咳！什么聪明人，无非是被洪流推着向前走的被选中之人。在这时，御主藤丸立香拒绝麾下从者的保护，手持曾属于自治会会长的镰刀，走进猎枪的射程中。  
“伊万诺夫！停手！这么下去是没有结果的！”  
若没有这一声阻断斗争的怒吼，接下来发生的事情不是藤丸立香用手中的利刃割破无辜者的喉咙，便是锥形的子弹击碎羸弱魔力的防护、击穿少女的眉心。但当俗套的故事进入混沌时刻、总少不了跳出位一刀劈断纠缠绳结的角色。承载这一重任的便是被莫里亚蒂教授用卑鄙骗局推出主线的阿斯克勒庇厄斯医生，多日不见，他的脸色比连续三日夜班后难看了许多。  
“可是医生，他们是……艾西瓦亚呢？我记得别利亚克也一块来了。”  
“不管他们做过了什么，就算这四个都是该被判死罪的混账，你要是现在杀了人回头轻则检讨罚款重则蹲大牢去，我为了你好才会阻止一时头脑发热制造更多麻烦。你跑得快，先到调查队那边去，他们没怎么把那小子的话当回事，过一会自然就跟上来了。”  
年轻的伊万诺夫姑且冷静下来，将信将疑地朝着白发的医生点点头，转身时收起猎枪，回避着迦勒底的四人绕远路向遗迹的白色大殿走去。迦勒底的四人与同样属于泛人类史的医生在静默中等待狼人彻底消失在视线中，终于，阿斯克勒庇厄斯医生看向他们，像是终于放下什么重担一样半跪在橙发的人类面前。  
“他们全死了。”他望向少女眼中逐渐恢复往日理智模样的漆黑瞳孔，早已错过与英灵间传闻的人类最后御主定下契约的机会，他不再做无谓的挣扎，“像是《绿野仙踪》中被泼了一身水的恶巫婆，他们都是好人，却有落得如此的结局，皮肤、毛发、肌肉、骨骼、脏器全部在我眼前溶解。”  
诊所的阿斯克勒庇厄斯医生、调查队的海伦娜与学院的阿维斯布隆是第一批响应抑制力呼唤进入幻梦境的泛人类史从者。那时携带世界跳越在世界线间的计划还没有开始，经历五百年的缓慢灭绝攥着最后一线希望的古代精灵尚未完全陷入沉睡，若稍微走动，甚至还能看见埃莱克·瓦达时代遗留的倒塌住宅。三人被唤出后的当晚，狂战士与他的御主尽所能为来访者举办了一场小小的欢迎仪式，是在曾经被用作君王宫殿的白色建筑不漏雨处，木桌上摆放着糖罐、茶壶与有些藤条框中咯牙的面包，连树莓果酱都算是用于招待客人的奢侈品。  
他后来回想过第一个五年中种种琐碎又的确带着些温馨的日常。三成归于重建幻梦境的工作正处于起步阶段，参与者还秉持着理想主义的单纯。七成归于那时的狂战士作战时只有用鸦羽作飞镖与放出些红雾的本事，就算与泛人类史的来客冲突，呈现出的效果大约是史上最无趣的从者战。  
“于是我们背叛了被召唤时嘱咐的使命。一来，是看不清已被破坏殆尽的大地上还有什么继续剿灭的必要。”阿斯克勒庇厄斯医生在追忆中叹着气，“二来，是我们的个人追求。我无法回绝治愈一整个濒死世界的渴望，海伦娜在古代文明的遗迹上追逐她生前未完的探索夙愿，阿维斯布隆则说着些哲学家的台词制作魔偶去了，哲学家们总是有着些不同常人的追求。  
“那时的御主并打算没有隐瞒些什么，他很乐意提供保持存在的魔力，但是没有与我们签下契约，大概是不想因他一人的想法束缚了从者的行动。虽然有些突如其来，我们三位来自不同历史文化的从者还是接受了人类史已死的结局，并自欺欺人认为帮助他们才是我们这些过去的幻影应该履行的义务。想必华生医生当初也抱有同样的想法。他们自称旅行至某个相当遥远的时空后归来，那御主掌握着些许人类未曾了解的秘术，无论是打算着回避终结、还是建立一座留存人类文明的博物馆，出发点都是好的。  
“第一批进入城镇的居民是来自冰封世界的俄罗斯人，生活在无休止生存竞争中的他们相当痛快地接受肉体已死精神存续的现状，死后世界果然是天堂！便加入了城镇的建设。现如今城镇中八成建筑都是他们肩挑背扛完成的。后来又加入了中国人、冰岛人、来自不存在独立宣言世界线的人类、自称居住在佐希克大陆的居民、甚至是在远古时已然灭绝的神话种族。于是是在大约三十年前的某一天，精灵们说着人类再也不需要他们多余的魔力之类的话，笑着踏上了赎清弑君之罪旅途。  
“不仅是弑君之罪，还有因可笑的慈悲心肠将挣扎在痛苦中的人类转变为野兽的罪。没了精灵，也只是少了些目睹奇迹的机会，我原以为梦境的生活会如此平淡地延续下去，直到未来那男孩子说出“完成了”的那日。但在大约十五年前，一众从者与人类魔术师讨论出前往白纸化的泛人类史的决定之后，被世界的意志召唤出的来者比我们更具攻击性。一定是触犯了什么不可知的禁令，而不可避免的战斗又引起普通居民间的恐慌。真是段刀口添血的日子，也不知道那个埃德加究竟秉持着怎样的信念，自知难以望其项背却还是坚持了下来。那一连串的冲突姑且可称有个好结局，但是，想必你们早在井下的浮雕中看过上一段文明以何种惨淡方式收场。  
“到最后，那位狂战士的御主、一位魔术师、带着肉体进入梦土的男孩决定中止我们这群聪明脑袋间有关结果正义与过程正义永无止境的争吵。他先在从者身上实验，之后便扩散至城中不足千人的居民。并非更便捷的洗脑，而是将入梦前的记忆封存，人脑自保时主动以生前记忆为蓝本联系梦土现状，编织出不完全属于本人、又极其接近其生前渴求的人格。  
“你们也看见过经历过，熟识面孔的刺激或环境魔力的变动足够打破封印。究竟该不该知晓所谓的真相？这不是我一介旧日的幻影该考量的。我取回了所有记忆，我是医生，但也是半人马贤者教导的医神。阿斯克勒庇厄斯背叛了泛人类史，自甘在此引颈就戮。”  
但是，着红裙的少女御主并未举起手中的镰刀。她在想些什么？是察觉无意义的杀戮只会将自己引入万劫不复的深渊，还是在沉默中感谢持蛇杖的医神提供的珍贵情报。又或许，她什么也没有想，只是计算着认清荒诞后的自杀。数个熟悉又陌生身影从长发男人身旁掠过，直到昔日同事的一头金发掠过。  
“感谢过去五年以来的共事，你也太擅长忍耐坏脾气的男人们了。我也说不出什么讨喜的祝福，愿我的孩子们保佑你。”  
那是指他守护着战场士兵健康的儿子们。若还用沉默作为回复，一定是超出维多利亚礼仪允许的失礼。  
“但是啊，你所掌握的医术更现代些。有没有什么方法，可以用来治疗人的自毁倾向？”  
这又是指……华生医生转过身去，男人与话语结尾处的疑问一同消失了。  
  
立誓的一刻总是比赴约前的决意来得干脆利落，这话并非怪罪，她的疑虑、乃至全人类共有的踌躇都是可以被理解的。但人与人之间的区别就在于，多数的人陷入焦虑就此丧失继续探索的意志，叫嚣着逃离当下的困苦，却直到死的那日，墓碑上依旧镌刻着“无知者”的铭文。而有的人察觉了包裹着当下生活的疑问，便奋起反抗这疑问，乃至反抗制造了这疑问的宇宙星辰。我此刻记录下故事中的两位主角便属于后者，当然，也只有这一类型的人类会主动去创造超越前代思维统治的历史，才值得被观察者的笔墨记录。  
缠绕在心头的颠倒幻觉终于退去，她要的是证明自己选择的道路是正确的，而非像猫咪一样追随他人手中的红色光点来回往复，遍地的猫尾草仅仅是草，灌木林与高大良材的嘲弄嬉笑无非是风过枝头的嘈杂，苍白的平原依旧如第一次所见时那般宽广，并非用尽一生走不到尽头。而活在他人转述中的魔术师、那位御主，绝非只存在于夏日夜谈的怪物，而是同样会陷入类似迷惘的人类。  
她原以为这会发生在更具仪式感的场景中，至少也得像往常那样，有轰鸣，有乐声，对应着一路走来的紧张与焦虑，敌人如神话角色般撕裂大地降临。但这太寻常了，只有寻常的寂静与偶尔扰动寂静的风声，她所想见到的那人终于穿过丛林的重叠树影，出现在了眼前。  
由一人的死引起的混乱，必然只能以另一人的死划上句号。她走上前去，姑且看清从树荫遮蔽下走出的少年：马修的描述不差分毫，头顶有些稀疏的黑色短发，个子不高且相当瘦弱，或许还该加上一句相貌平平。他正怀抱着一只死去的乌鸦，遍布浅色外套的鲜红血迹相当刺眼，即便正戴着眼镜，依旧能看清这男孩方才走出独自一人的大哭一场。他停下脚步，从高处睥睨着一行不速之客。  
“你们该不会随身带着块奶酪吧？”  
从口中发出的也是属于少年的声音。他是个人类，并已有很久没有见过完全的人类。他举起了一只手，像对方从者的方向打了个响指，依旧是读不出些什么语调的话语：“闭嘴，没问你，虽只听说过你这侦探嘴上讨人嫌，不到时候别说话。看现在这样子，面对同类之前先得准备好应战的魔术，想必您也如此。”  
怀抱着有些重量的尸骸，这男孩只是站在高处，努力穿透阴云的阳光无法制造显眼的影子，但足够带来堪比死神宝具的压迫。是因为眼睛，藤丸立香希望是光线无意识造就的魔术或自己忽然的眼花，她不能在那对眼睛里找到瞳孔，只有死者的眼里才会拥有如此晦暗的阴沉，他究竟是？  
“你究竟是为了什……”  
“打住，想必您已经从兰迪那里得到了唯一的正确解，他可是个不轻易露面的高人，别这么快就遗忘了。先前的故事里强调过的事，我不会进行重复。我原以为被他看中的对手不说是个无暇之人，至少也得比我这残废样子要好些。”  
他又是从哪个途径知晓了全知全视者偿还人情的协助？当试图从旁观者的口述中拼凑一人的样貌时，她在内心深处计划了三个问题，可仅仅是在短暂的对话之后，原定的提问被全部推翻，数百数千的困惑瞬间破土而出。这到底是怎么一回事，在从者被禁言的寂静中，藤丸立香只得从嗓子里挤出不成语句的疑问。  
“可是。你，您——这……”  
男孩闭上了眼睛，并不在乎眼前的旁观者，他低下头一点轻吻乌鸦的额头，作为最后的送别。“我现在的这副模样，就算摆出愤怒的姿势也只像个滑稽小丑。天命呵，天命决定了我只得止步于此，这一生太过短暂……”  
“您究竟是谁？”  
这时，极淡的光芒笼罩着亡故者试图留下的证明，亡灵离去时带走以太构造的虚假肉体，连血渍也化作星点，归于目睹一切接纳一切的天空。是少年时的执着带来的愚蠢，既然知晓注定的别离，为何还要向一个亡魂投入种种无法传达的情愫？但若提前预知如此仓促的别离，他依旧会坐下去。旅途终点的敌人睁开了双眼，闪耀在魔眼中的璀璨金光同样是一句言简意赅的答复。  
“我是不被记录在人类史的人类圣杯战争最终胜利者，来自普罗维登斯的霍华德·菲利普·洛夫克拉夫特。”  
简短语毕，魔力在他高举过头顶的左手里凝固成一柄银匙形状。藤丸立香捕捉到人皮面具上闪现一瞬的情绪，没有犹豫，却依旧会有只有咬牙坚持才能挺过的痛。  
银匙化作一把碎屑。  
  
——妈妈，你的话语中没有丝毫谬误。我的出生不被任何神明祝福，即便死去，也只配拥有被你所厌恶的丑陋。


	15. 天命之人

眨眼间，魔力塑造的城墙自苍白的平原拔地而起，高温被盾兵少女坚不可摧的心相巨墙挡下，怒吼的洪流撞击着可憎的阻挡，在此弯折，直直冲入自大灾降下后看护着梦土庇护所的阴沉天空。阴云被撕裂，百千年岁月中不可视的星辰为降临者的愤怒做出了响应，似是在无形的指挥杖下奏出终结的嘶哑合唱，未等使人眩晕的耀眼光束消散入宇宙，坠星的金光先是如壁画中埃莱克·瓦达之王的法术包裹群山另一侧的城镇，随后不假思索地袭向漆黑的山丘与苍白冷原。亚从者无法保护的大地正如滚烫沸水上下翻覆，四人足够看见，远处男孩的剪影如圣灵浮至半空。  
藤丸立香足够克服种种扰乱心智的幻觉，但是，被仇恨的一击击退至百米开外的猫尾草间时，她究竟看见了什么？那个男孩——不，是洛夫克拉夫特，那个“东西”——人皮的伪装下忽生出一股彻底的黑暗，夹杂在光茫间的刺眼的黑暗，来不及得出一则大概的结论，被流星撕裂的山丘大地迸裂的光茫瞬间掩盖了这混沌并脱离人形的黑暗。  
“这真的是人类可以做到的吗！先是自毁了近乎传说中万花宝石剑的魔术礼装，之后用蕴藏在其中的魔力对付我们？”这时名侦探抛下固有的矜持，双目中的神色蕴含着发现了什么的惊恐与不合时宜的惊奇，“既然有如此强力的魔术礼装在手，他大可重复阿斯克勒庇厄斯所说的过去，跳跃至不存在降临者的世界线中。却——”  
即便因视角的不同缺少关键情报，若是那位聪慧的达·芬奇小姐在场，一定会在保持着学者冷静的同时仔细分析这战斗的舞台现如今的状况。是无数聪慧的从者与这位魔术师一同制造了这满足一切美梦的绝美幻境，大地与天空充斥改写的魔力，头顶一片如花如眼如雾的星云本该距离星球万千光年，却被投影至两色油彩画上。  
是为葬礼献上的花束。她还能看见更远的地方吗？有关察觉虚妄的透彻，有关自杀。一场终将醒来的梦，一次不被抑制力允许的狂野，对于一生仅仅品尝苦涩的他们，只有在这虚伪的假象中，才能有一处庇护。  
于是，这个男人选择继续在贫瘠大地上必败的一战。头顶的浓云被这一击破开，呈现在众人眼前的是一副古代艺术家们试图用画笔记录、却无法挽留的奇异光景，即便曾目睹过雅戈泰的秀美桃源乡与对魔兽作战的辉煌乌鲁克，藤丸立香并不会因周遭即将吞噬凡人的魔力漩涡否定这天空的美：夕阳的绯红融入夜的墨蓝，日已西沉，初升的月明一半完整一半破碎，那是往昔梦土诸神战争遗留的痕迹。一条划分日夜的闪亮恒星浪带中，五色星云如浪花扩散，受魔力牵扯坠向冷原的星辰划出黄金的路途。天空与大地一同悲鸣且咆哮着，曾有被孩子屠戮化作大地的女神向静默苍天发出过这种哀号，曾有辗转无数幻梦唯见百姓死去的领袖向冷酷天空发出过这种哀嚎，人类的言语与肢体动作在浸没骨髓的愤怒前过于单薄，唯有几经扫平大地的进攻，唯有坚守着所剩之物的防守。  
试图用我这贫弱言语转述如此的怒且美是一种侮辱，唯有来自永恒自然中的风景能与之抗衡，是不顾山崖陡峭奔驰而下的瀑布，是撞击嶙峋怪石漆黑洋流裹成的漩涡，是一切人类所能想象的狂暴的极致。过去数分钟内炙烤大地的灼热光束敌不过巨盾的坚守，终于，致幻的耀眼逐渐没于黄昏的暗沉。  
紧接着，山丘蠕动，如孩童手中学习计数的小木棍，曾被误认为自古以来占据山野全部的健硕树干被一股强力高高掀至空中。破茧喜悦的光茫后，便是可憎且扰乱心智的真相，那是生长着五只头颅的古怪魔兽吗？非也，曾经在泥土遮盖下握紧了的拳头，这时终于舒展开来。呈现在眼前的是同人类所拥有结构类似的手指，指腹、关节的皱褶、因抓挠了束缚的封印而破损的指甲清晰可见，五根手指，十根手指，坠下的陨石击碎大地之后，视野范围内破开冷原生出的数以千计的苍白肉柱。交叉、重叠、融合、直至连他们的足下也传来改变地貌的轰鸣。  
触碰春末的湿冷，泛着光的一层薄膜覆盖在许久未呼吸过地表空气的肉上，一抬便牵连着不可见的手掌破开冻土的冰封，轻点一放便造出河谷沟壑。那男人究竟是制造这一切的始作俑者，还是唤醒不可名状生物的启示号角，抑或是二者皆有。此时此地，答案显得并不那么重要了。  
“这该如何——呃啊！不行！”  
万不可让他们知晓宝具中本已被削弱的城墙正被拆解的疼痛，她是盾兵，首先需要坚守的职责是相信前辈的指挥，并完美地保护住前辈。  
“若减少些作用对象。马修，把宝具给予的防护效果全部放在御主身上。”  
无需更多言语的解释与暂别前的交谈，橙发少女向提出此行的侦探略微颔首，便是一则肯定。瞬间，侦探与助手飞身跃至身后某一手指的甲上。  
这便是迦勒底一方所作出的第一道反击。自福尔摩斯自诩从喜马拉雅山脉带回的奇异金属装置中射出数道解明的光柱，并非照耀某一特定的敌对目标或某特定的人，而是笔直刺入梦境的天空与大地。被凝视观察的是这舞台本身，一道同虚伪的幻梦一般脆弱的舞台，流星坠落的起点与肉柱升起的起点旁密密麻麻无法被掩盖的破碎斑纹，不知是承受如此魔力波动而生，还是自天灾后便存在于此处。  
完成咏唱前的一瞬，即将被拖拽入深渊的二人默契望向彼此的眼眸。他是与迦勒底定下契约的裁定者，绝不会为幻梦中暂时的死恐惧，况且，有她在旁。她则知晓，无论接下来究竟去往何处，二人间的纽带足够跨越分割世界的阻遏，他们必定再于家一般的地方重逢。  
“这是基本的推论，吾友华生！”  
自步枪枪膛中射出的光茫击穿地球幻梦境的不稳处，曾缠绕人子额头的尖利荆棘在此植根疯狂生长，一丝一毫啃食着阻隔着虚无与梦土玻璃幕墙，尖刺的裂纹相会、覆盖着彼此、汇聚成更加粗壮的枝桠、进而向最为脆弱的一面进发，在无数浅色的侵害即将重叠的核心，耀眼的漆黑再次凝固成少年的形象。身着祭祀的银丝长袍，头顶的星辰乃是加冕的三重冠，这时少年用以伪装的外貌更多了些巴风特的特征，双耳双眼细且长，又似故事中曾生活在梦土的古老精灵。  
如龙卷的魔力洪流里，属于经历一切目睹一切想象一切的苍老银发飘摇在呼啸的风中，一对山羊的蹄稳稳落在某只为他鞠躬的指上。无需实体的权杖，旅途记录的星星握在手中。  
  
少女结束最后的呐喊，不属于真正加拉哈德的脆弱梦想之城倒塌并逐渐消融在模糊了的天地间隔中。她自然有所顾虑，顾虑并无号令星辰之力的她们是否能够赢得这场人类间的争斗，顾虑当一层薄膜外的虚无挤压进不被允许在冻结大地扎根的虚幻后，又会发生什么，顾虑幻梦是否会取代她所挚爱的人类史。单纯信任着前辈的每一次决定并不能让亚从者走到此地，但是，她最终用不参杂苦涩的微笑回应前辈的坚定，并高举盾牌，将自身成为使藤丸立香跃起至空中的基石。  
藤丸立香紧紧握住死神镰刀，红裙的一抹不假思索跃至滑动摇摆着的一柄。向上、向上，她一定已随这无理性的摇摆托至远离沸腾大地的高处，这时，再看不见漫山遍野的苍白猫尾草与其下同样苍白的冷原，若从自指间膨胀生出的奇异肉瘤逆推，只能拼凑出这冷原下埋藏着众多以不可名状形容的奇异生物。这些造物并非出自任何人类所能理解的神明之手，他们曾是神，无需众生灵侍奉的旧日的神，臣服于禁锢在少年的身体中那股强大并原始力量的神。长靴踩踏在柔软且坚硬、冰冷且温和、静止且躁动的肉质通天路，她始终睁大双眼接受环境中的一切。  
如镶嵌钻石的切割器划过，一点一点，头顶夜与夕阳的融合中多了如蜂巢间隔的多边形裂痕，摇摇欲坠的幕墙同虚构出的星星一齐落下，不分敌我砸入未被金光幕帘保护的肉与大地中。城镇正被小心放置于轻轻摇摆的摇篮中，而除此之外的世界里却只有怒的震荡，他与他败北的从者一致，战斗中没有太多精心巧思的计策与谋略，只有如此重量的灵魂能够避免此等恨意与诘问的热量，这是无法被模仿的、投入所有生命力的战斗。  
卢恩符文的强化、八极拳、千代树一族传承的庇护魔术，藤丸立香将短暂魔术学习中所学的一切统统用在下一次双脚向前迈出，用必死的刀刃刺破少年的胸膛。烧焦了肉质道路的火焰魔术、伴随着尖利笛声发射的高温光束、乃至投影出碎星碎月的一片，洛夫克拉夫特将漫长一生习得的秘术投入阻挡少女的前行，杀死这可憎的抑制力走狗。两点绝不可能被称为高大英武的身影在白肉构筑的末世舞台飞舞，数次几乎靠近能够抓住少年的银丝长发，又有数次间距百米几乎看不清橙发的少女究竟是凭自身的意志前行还是风中的一具尸体。  
他们的目的相近，却又如此不同。唯有彻底杀死对方，我才能继续我的自杀/我的存活。  
全部的她，与全部的他。  
她举起自腰间抽出的手枪，同样的谋杀并不会起效，这一次的敌人用魔眼撕碎华生医生最后遗留的六发魔力。没了子弹的手枪落至肉壁间隙的深渊内，不是被强力的肌肉碾成一把金属灰木头渣的混合物，便是被断裂肢体里流出的浓稠绿色腐蚀。精明的魔术师该懂得，若不幸与持强力魔眼者对峙，在战斗进入白热化前缴械投降，好歹能为自己留下不被扭曲的全尸。但藤丸立香算不上精明，现在的她满腔仅剩你死我活的斗志，况且，真正的精英魔术师羞于与天真的她为伍。  
带着恶魔特征的少年似乎遥不可及，若再踏出一步，却又是触手可及。愚蠢、理想且莽撞的战士，藤丸立香攥着唯一的武器，跃至即将飞扬至敌人身前的血肉长廊。  
这一次投来的并非劣质的避矢加护或盾兵脆弱祈愿足够挡下的有形武具，两道金光扭曲，具象与破坏交织而成的漩涡掠过仿制的军师忠言，无顾保护思绪的骨骼，一道足以穿透万物的利刃插入少女的眉心。  
她在被问及相关的问题时，自然会满脸羞红，摆摆手拒绝回答如此冒犯的提问。虽未向任何人提及过，乃至不曾向亲近的马修透露丝毫，藤丸立香的确有想过自己的死。毕竟拯救世界又毁灭世界并非什么如春日郊游轻松愉悦的旅行，而她会怎么死？她曾经想过：被法兰西时的恶龙吐息烧死，在狮子王圣枪的光辉中逐渐消散了意识，或者被下总国时那可恶的小丑扼住喉咙，又或者亲身感受一次全能大神的轮回。是见证了诸神伟业的壮丽的死，应该不包含被双刃削掉脑袋或灵魂无声碎裂。再高明的医师大抵没能掌握治愈思绪断裂之痛的医术，持有魔眼的观察者闯入储存着记忆的大脑阁楼，组成少女灵魂的思绪与逻辑无非是重重排列的书架内的无穷无尽纸质文件，他伸手，推倒了第一面木柜。  
她的瞳孔如见了光的猫眼紧缩，脑中储藏的种种如振翅白鸽胡乱飞舞，必定不会好受。手中的武器插入脚底肉中，从创口中流淌的墨绿涓流即将腐蚀皮质的长靴，可总好过被甩至百米之下的沸腾大地。恶心感并不仅仅回荡于头脑正被无情解剖的少女胃中，更是平等地给予了观察者。具象左眼中是少女私有回忆的风光，没什么值得挑拣的。若要完全破坏敌人的意志，必定需要了解这个人。犹如撬开某人棺材的罪恶感感挥之不去，断裂的右眼则裂开这种种追忆中的美好与记录的众人。  
这一双眼只有在更加冷酷之人的眼眶中，才能发挥其真正的价值。果真是个无可救药的俗人，越是遥远的记忆，包裹回忆闪着星光纱布越多，一个看不清面容的平庸男人都快被渲染成了殉道圣人。越是观看、越是肆意破坏，颠倒脏器的恶心感越发浓厚，甚至是说不清道不明的嫉妒之情。  
在可以被计量的有限旅途中，这女人有被相伴的从者好好地爱着。每向前挪动一寸，便是在刀锋舞蹈的挑战，橙发的少女如攀登冰峰的登山者，用锋利刀刃固定每一步。若能够操纵满天满地的白肉，将这可憎的女人摔至某块肉瘤，狠狠砸去，撞击到再看不清血肉曾属于一个人类——这种愤怒究竟是作为敌人该有的怒气，还是来自无理幼稚的吵闹。只是因过分的相似而起的恨意罢了，死神说得没有丝毫差错，她的灵魂过于坚实，到了非人的古怪地步。  
她的世界中，那无论如何也无法被破坏的白石王座是？  
“既然被告知了您的名字，我至少要让你知道与您战斗的人是谁。”站立在足够看清敌人容貌的不远处，虽说眼中藏着疼痛的余波，橙发的恶魔依旧没有在少年面前倒下的迹象。盲目痴愚的灵魂足够躲过魔眼的凌虐，可她……  
就像那家伙所厌恶的模样，平凡普通人的面庞挂着简单却无可动摇的坚定神色，她很认真，有些愚蠢的认真，向着洛夫克拉夫特站立的方向喊道：“我是找寻能够活下去的出路的人类，来自迦勒底的藤丸立香。”  
世界的间壁破裂时，并非发出清脆水晶掉落至水泥地的清脆声响，那是一阵胸痛的沉闷，宛若千亿蹩脚的圆号演奏者同时奏响一个音节。藤丸立香不经意的低头一瞥，她已身处苍白圣殿大理石穹顶的顶端，只见无光的现实已然没过巨人手指接近手掌的一节，昏昏沉沉，木船船舱的地板被子弹击碎，泛着腥臭泡沫的浓黑波澜没入。  
  
只是为了活下去的出路？这藤丸立香难道忘记了埃莱克·瓦达留下的启示，精灵们为了被记忆美化得脱离现实的过去幻影，做出了却统统是葬送未来的暴行。无数世界线的人类中总少不了如此的愚者，没有能力阻挡大灾的降临，却坚定地死在试图挽救的道路上，至死渴望小行星落下前的生活、核弹爆炸前报纸无趣的头条、战争开始前彼此厌恶的家人。难道挽回回不去的过去才是星球的意志所希望的拯救？他惊恐地发现，这一被自己唾弃的可能性才是人类意志的集合体所渴望的未来。  
即便在同一艘沉船上，幸存的二人依旧恶狗一般争抢漂浮的木材，乃至为了生存吃下对方的肠与胃。他可以理解求生的疯癫，却永远无法认同，并从未设想自身卷入其中的可能。  
“那好，藤丸立香，我现以幻梦境维持者的身份为你降下诅咒。自此之后，你必将身浸恶魔之秽物。”  
藤丸立香继续向既定的方向迈出步伐，这到底是足够控制星辰的魔术师？还仅仅是一个孩子。不远处的少年像是耗尽了什么，丧失退的意愿半跪在原地，用尖利的兽齿死死咬住下唇，似是正忍受某种疼痛，直到嘴角再一道鲜血流出。说不准这血究竟来自破了皮的唇还是破损了的五脏六腑。环绕圣殿的手指与肉瘤正于无声尖叫中抽搐痉挛，昔日神灵的肉正试图逃避没入虚无的结局，流着血的一柱砸向残留的遗迹，却在与历经岁月风华依旧坚实的石材撞击后仓促弹回空中。  
“你所造成的伤害必定百倍回报。”  
难道是计划重复战斗伊始的可怖变形？那是来自抑制的疼痛，有什么东西正在他苍白的皮肤下曲折跳跃，即将突破一层皮囊的束缚。他正在回避本属于自己的某种力量？不可能，制造出如此波涛只为杀死迦勒底一行的他不会就此放过胜的希望，可少年此刻的行动却是矛盾的。若现在将镰刀的长刃自枪杆取下，再向暂时停止不间断攻势的敌人掷去，她有信心以此方式将对方彻底杀死。但正如同持魔眼者凝视时忽然活跃的同理心，甚至还夹杂着些少女独有的好奇，似是短暂忘却自己正处于你死我活的战斗中，她不自觉地继续向这苍白的身形走去。  
至少要看清他的神态，她想知道他的所想。  
“你所爱的人将在厌恶中遗弃你所留下的一切痕迹。”  
如乌木漆黑光滑的虚无在风暴里翻涌，洋流似利刃在肉的表层开了口，瞬间又吞下自窗口处涌出的腐臭的绿。碎月的光华在这狂暴中平静得十足癫狂，月光吻着即将没入虚无的一切，同样吻着风暴眼中对立的二人。在恶臭的核心与嘈杂的核心，少年举起原本用于压制的一只手，依旧是禁言敌方从者时的潇洒，清脆的响指后，镰刀的刀柄转瞬变形成为玫瑰布满尖刺的茎秆。  
一根足够利且粗大的尖刺穿过握紧长杆的那只手，断裂的血管与白森森的断骨露出，人的血在白的石材留下一块一块的血点，血与步伐一起划出两条笔直的线。活像个鞭挞派的朝圣者。  
“只有在一切被破坏后的虚无里，你才能看清自身的毫无作为。”  
连操纵恐惧的大师也会被这副光景惊吓。左脚脚踝在魔眼的震慑下碎裂，之后却只跟随几乎不可计数的轻微一顿，便继续拖着仅能发挥支撑作用的一条腿前行。在头顶的随风飘动的碎肉与脚下吞噬万物的漩涡间，女人却偏偏没有狂信者的痴狂，令人作呕的神经安定，仿佛她所做出的每一个选择果真遵循内心真正的意愿。  
他察觉到，并不应该用“近乎非人的古怪”形容面前的灵魂。虽暂且看不清这东西究竟该被博学的阿普杜拉·阿尔哈萨德划分入魔术博物志的哪一章节，也许她与他自身相似，绝不是属于纯粹的智人。  
“你的余生里将充斥着误解与嘲弄。”  
所有犹豫的份额已在先前的探索中耗尽。她两眼中的瞳孔比闲散时略缩小，却依旧完整，在这对眼中同样找不出紧束服里疯人的两眼特有的奇异光辉。那只剩下一种可能：她坚信自己所选道路是百分百正确，包括在道路中的种种行径均能被容忍，无论宏观地毁灭一个世界还是微观地亲手杀死一个人，她的随身基督宽恕了一切。  
也就是——自发做着人类才有的举动，却毫无人的自觉。算不上什么意料之外的新发现，可恶且可笑，天命选定的棋子全是如此离奇的怪物。人造天空互相侵吞的两色被彻底的黑暗覆盖，狼毫画笔点上的星辰散乱了模仿古代星图的排布，最终融入光滑的黑中。少女深吸一口气，正将被刺穿的右手高举过头顶后的一瞬，玻璃穹顶终于在现实的挤压下坍塌。  
“离世之后，你所留下的遗产将被曲解，众人为你塑造丑化的金像、奉你为愚人节之王。”  
如暴雨大颗落下，瞬间便化作冲出河道束缚的激流。虚无的黑沉让梦土大地千亿年掩盖的神灵肉身再次回归不被打扰的沉睡，进而没过屹立千年而不倒的苍白穹顶。不存在什么足够平息可憎的无的神奇魔法，它的漩涡翻腾着前行，虚无包容了超越人智的一切善恶，虚无乃是所有斗争的结局。斗争的结果早已被知晓，斗争的过程已然被仔细记录在纸上，所以，正在阅读这故事的你一定已然料到下一节即将描述的劫后余生。终于，这冷酷的黑美人吞食两粒如豆般微小的人影，以每秒百千英尺的速度上升，再也看不见圣堂高耸入云的郁金香型入口，最后，连无私施舍着光华的月也不见了踪迹。


	16. 异乡人之梦

“离世之前，你必将以人的视角承受神明也回避的灾祸。”  
与所信任的从者一起，他太久没有输过，甚至遗忘了败北时涌上舌尖的苦涩。  
漩涡的狂暴涌动浮于洪流表层，已然被现实吞没的无光之地安稳得好似一场不被打扰的美梦。无需再言说天地间的阻隔。被激流撕扯碎裂的人造星辰落进深海，却似不溶于水的顽固沙砾，又如墓园磷光一闪一动，照亮昏沉沟壑与面前少年试图遮掩之物。  
还有必要完成被闯入梦土的现实阻挡的一刀吗？敌我之分在万事终结的安宁中失去其存续的意义。的确需要些咬紧牙关的勇气，藤丸立香将刺穿手掌的钢锥拔出，金属掉落在坚实且柔和的虚无中，一声风过铃响的清脆。她的右手手心中是显眼的大洞，左脚脚踝勉强牵扯着一只脚；金光自他反复以最高功率使用的右眼中消退，代替辉光彰显不凡的是一道缓缓流至脸颊的血痕，领口系得端正的领结被这具肉体内的深红粘液湿透，有气无力地垂着。不同于往日所见的失败者再吐出些咒骂的言语、或是说上些宽慰自身的感悟，洛夫克拉夫特只是在沉默中从此前试图抑制某股力量的半跪姿势站起。起身时，他握起一把杂糅着星碎的虚无，荧光的一缕自手指间滑落，他在无言中看向那柄曾被他的从者使用过的长柄镰刀，接着低头望着自己的右手小臂。  
外套算不上轻便，但被衣料包裹着的是根如干柴枯瘦的手臂，倒是能够轻松将袖口卷起。包裹着这半只手臂的并非少年人的苍白皮肤，靠近关节处的一片闪耀着深海鱼银鳞的微光。他似乎正旁若无人地欣赏着自己手，望向无厘头装置艺术时厌倦的欣赏。没了手套的遮掩，这是只如诅咒猴爪干枯的手，如同浸泡于福尔马林药罐里的畸胎标本，只需看上一眼，思维正常的观看者也该扭过头再说些愿天父祝福可怜人的客套话。若仅是简单的木乃伊化那该多好，手背巴风特倒立生长的黝黑鬃毛、手心黑中带着些墨绿的交叠鱼鳞与无甲却生着闭合的肉瘤的指尖汇聚在一只手上。足够带来胜利的力量同样带来不可逆转的退化。  
从人退化成为神。可无论做出何种选择，绘画在地图上的笔画痕迹交织在一起，一个终点的墨点，不可反抗的点，即将扩散、吞没所有思虑与忧愁的点。  
“这是？”这不严谨，即便身处战斗结束的平和中，她也没有理由小心询问一分钟前敌人的身体状况。只是试图向善之人有些愚蠢的坚持，她挺过魔眼的考验、毫不在乎梦中肉体的破碎，但灵魂中依旧留存着属于人的部分。  
于是，一位不完全的人类中断对怪异的观赏，看向这橙发的恶魔。在这时，少年右眼中再次浮现奇异的金光，是不再附带杀伤力的光，是少女身后一片保护着小城的无力挣扎。  
“很奇怪吧？自称是个人类，浑身上下却尽是非人的部件。如果再接受一次那股力量，可能头上还会长出山羊角来。”  
角？角与目睹过的力量加一起，少年的形象似乎与某段战栗的记忆重叠。但是她却不能说服自己相信这男人不是真正的人类，只有人类才会向至高存在做出无意义的反抗，反抗后再次被宇宙规则既定的天命玩捏在手心里。  
“可……我在紧张的时候会说些欠考虑的怪话。可是您要是使用了这股力量，我就会被杀死，您不就能达成卡特先生向我描述的目的？”  
“收起你的同情心。我知道你这是平庸的无恶意，就是没心思听。”他长久地凝视着摇篮的金光，在听闻昔日友人的姓氏时，难得地在厌恶中皱了皱眉，“他这是用我的想法作为没什么用处情报换取了你的信任，算了，即便再有机会与他见面，那时的我不会在乎这些琐事。先前我还有所顾虑，兰迪他救你不是头脑发热一时兴起，所谓借刀杀人，呵……你还不明白吗？幻梦境与人类史的消逝是历史的一部分，你却属于正被创造的未来，即便再用上十次那种力量，我不会赢，你身后的居住在这座小城里的灵魂只能在被赋予肉体前死去。”  
之后便又回到昔日的冷淡神色。这时，变了形的手指握住银白长发的一缕，对于一位见多识广的智者，这也是相当新奇的经历：他从未料想过自己会在迎来近似死的结局前老去，衰老时的银发与体质衰弱，应该不被夹杂在计划表的诸多事项中。  
少女并未回头看向本该如朝日的希望的金光，她知晓融化与分解终将降临至剩余的八百余人头顶，她知晓天火与盐柱刑法不该降临至无罪的都城，她知晓正是她自己为其附着莫须有的罪名。不要回头。  
“尚且没有发生的事属于历史？好像没怎么听懂……”  
“那就别打算现在弄懂。”无情的打断结束时，回归的并非虚空洋流下两人间的死寂，究竟是直接在脑海中响起，还是自千尺之外的空间传来？笨拙、单调且细微的长笛音色穿透时空的阻隔。一点一点地靠近，最初无非游行队伍中蹩脚鼓手的小军鼓响，一丝一丝靠拢，却是足够击破鼓面的定音鼓雷鸣。  
“在将来亲历第二次类似事件时，你就能明白了。不过，介于你们的想法如此狂放不羁，大概等搞清楚这一切来龙去脉时，就该站在规则的对立面了吧。”  
于是，他转过身去，向着无数次试图逃离、却无法回避的盲目喑哑乐声走去。脚下众星的光辉不合时宜地照亮与这亵渎演奏一同降临于这虚空的深渊中的一切，望不见顶与根基的石柱乃是支撑起不净神殿的立柱，虚无构筑的尖塔为顶，无光无垠的宇宙基盘是为根基，柱间飘忽不定的幻影仿若演奏了镇静乐曲的乐手攒动，又好比肉的无目的生长与皱缩。这一切停留在持有理智的凡人幻想所的天地的彼岸。沟壑中的磷光宛如流淌晶莹的忘川之流，在另一边，光辉的黄金冠下，是比冥河的蜿蜒更加多彩的虹彩璀璨，这人形手持指引的宝杖，安宁地等待一个曾承诺赴约、却迟到片刻的灵魂回归真正的故乡。  
藤丸立香试图说服自己不要望向这回绝庸人神志进入的世界，可她终于这么做了，三分追问的好奇，七分盲目的勇气。渴求的目光超越一切时间与空间的束缚，望向神殿所供奉的核心，供奉于高台上一切黑暗之中最为肥大的是——  
“我不明白！这究竟是！”  
全部的注意力集中于逐渐远去的银白长发一点，甚至无视了粗糙的组织飞速修补灵魂破损处的疼痛，理所当然，也不剩迈出一步的气魄。她分明曾倚靠着所学的魔术于翻飞的庞大肉瘤与指间如履平地，为何？  
“埃莱克·瓦达之王的加护消失后你这烦人精就该回到原来的现实里了。我希望你就此迷失在回归肉体的道路，但有个特别爱你的人想看见你的苏醒，不要让她失望哦。该不该称呼其为‘苏醒’呢，毕竟神志在此过程中并未完全休止，但这又是在梦里呢，令人眷恋却无法长留的幻梦……”  
是属于向同类倾斜的怜悯，少年的声音一顿，但他并未在此中止短暂一生最后的旅途，黑山羊坚实的双蹄踏入忘川的碧波。最后的低语悠长且附着些许哀伤，是些许只会被有心之人捕捉的悲伤。  
“而我的所见所感，无非一场梦中之梦。”  
  
藤丸立香许久未曾在梦中见过自己的母亲，这一次重逢时，却只在沉默中看着这一道梦境交织带来的幻影。并非偶然的相遇，而是与回归预留王座的御主相关联的一场梦。洛夫克拉夫特在摆脱人类桎梏的一瞬想起那位年纪轻轻便成为寡妇的女人，若是翻阅曾在童年时期不被认可的众人间进行过的调查的报告论文，便能知晓莎拉的出现并非神秘力量驱使下的巧合。于是接下来便是我这冷酷无情的旁观者通过偶尔的观察得出的结论：他看起来总像是更在乎未来的经营，甚至偶尔嘲笑试图留在过于的愚行（倒霉的混血儿在察觉淌在血管里的马什后是该以死明志还是接受？他没有勇气向自己开枪）。这种种多余的举动无非在童年制造的伤口上又添加一层无用的药膏。  
他在渴求某人的谅解，希望这个人能够收回对丑陋婴儿的诅咒，并且给予一次发自内心的祝福。  
或许这正是他选择以少年的姿态离去的原因。在此就不赘述思想在无意识中的传染与神志学一二，藤丸立香看见了是自己的母亲，这至少证明了一点，她绝非抑制力捏造的傀儡。即便在梦中，她不知自己能向那位平凡的女人说些什么，母亲只是位相当普通的公司职员，就算被告知，大概依旧无法理解女儿拥有的“魔术回路”是个什么东西，也没法想象从她子宫里取出的小姑娘最终会长成什么。魔术师不都是一群不关乎血亲冷酷的怪物……在人理冻结之前，在次次短暂并被严格监视的视频通话中，母亲为高中毕业后不久便找到一份薪水不错工作的女儿感到开心，虽然距离日本本土万里，但这座南极科考站内的生活看上去绝对算不上艰苦。她为参与了某项涉及机密但绝对伟大事业的女儿自豪，母亲的荣耀却在天命所指的旅途中为他者的母亲带来痛苦。  
属于藤丸立香的肉体努力睁开了眼睛，隔着一层弧形的玻璃罩，后辈正擦着欣喜的眼泪将手放置在她举起掌前。击败了又一位强力的敌人，她是不是该更开心些？脖颈处与右手手心里残存着少许痛的幻觉。  
她想立即走出保护的黑色铁盒，亲眼看看被她中止的奇迹。  
“先得完成例行的记录才行，等拆下这一团电线——你总不能穿着这身病号的长裙就出去，记得换上那套黑色的礼装。”达·芬奇小姐在数分钟前收到福尔摩斯本人自彷徨海发出的通报，男人小心地避开有关在无线电广播中朗诵的女人的话题，知晓马修像是见了鬼一般忽然惊醒后放下语调中急躁。他相信立香不会在御主战里输掉，即便如此，达·芬奇依旧如着了魔般开始向她所能想到的一切神明祷告，马修在戴上钢质眼罩时不小心说漏了嘴。  
“总结胜仗的俏皮话过会儿再说也不迟，要回彷徨海……等回到彷徨海之后，还要在记载人类史的电脑上修改那位科幻恐怖小说家的资料。”  
身着正式战斗服装的两位少女踏入不会再有战斗的土地。  
藤丸立香依旧找不出些适合言语形容眼前一道高耸入云的苍白大门，拉长的悉尼歌剧院？放大无数倍又挤扁的半开郁金香？直截了当地说，好比是一场梦。她们踏在冻土大地上，冰冷的沙砾在脚下嘎吱作响。想必在为了接纳灵魂的楔子从昔日的普罗维登斯市区消散之后，如梦般的古代杰作也将同这场梦一般，似终将被日光蒸发的云雾与现实永别。  
无法挽救只存在于梦中的宝藏，同样无法留住如梦中梦的思绪。  
她将手伸进短裙的口袋里，再触不到拥有更加欢快人生的狼人所遗留的木制半身像，但总要留下些什么，总得留下些除去画纸的转述、影像的记录、某人的口述之外更加坚实的记忆。要怎么办才能记住一场梦？怎样才能回避天命的决议？  
她穿过在过去未曾关闭、今时依旧欢迎着所有来访者的大门，已知此地为仅有空无的绝对安全，暂时离开从者的保护不会引发什么问题。她抬起头，在那一顶镶嵌着梦土星相的穹顶下，这里该是埋葬了调查队烈士的墓园，那里的一道曾在文明消亡前被黄金点缀的艳红地毯覆盖，而前方理应就是最后的血祭举办的一片……  
像是感知了什么直接施加在心灵上的暗示，她蹲下，用手刨开一处与此刻覆盖着地球的沙砾别无二致的苍白。一方不该出现在此处的小木盒，涂着天蓝色的涂料，一道覆盖着小心涂上的胶水的痕迹区分了木盒的盖与底，六面木板的一侧伸出枝催促持有者转动的黄铜手柄。  
于是她故意忘记计算古怪物件可能带来的危险，用大拇指与食指的指腹夹住了铜的柄，向着顺时针的方向转动。  
“虽然好像错了几个音，这首歌一定是那首《向你轻诉爱语》。我在一部电影里听过！”  
于是，当八音盒内的乐声结束时，藤丸立香的手中仅余一把灰，灰尘轻松从少女的指间穿过，如雪，又如一把柳絮，融入没了未来的冷冻大地。  
  
在编制魔力强制的束缚后，御主与从者之间总得建立起必要的信任。两个落魄男人坐在距离上一场战斗不过一条街的深巷内，在蹲着只大肥猫的垃圾桶旁。第一次难免手忙脚乱，埃德加总算在弗吉尼亚声音的指导下成功将裹尸布里治愈的魔力导入第二任御主的伤口里，结束了这场完全不符合现代卫生标准的应急医疗后，他从御主手中接过一枚刚从挎包里拿出的玻璃瓶。  
他摇了摇瓶子，叮叮当当的水声，擦得相当干净的瓶里一半红色的液体。  
差那么一点，要么像基督施展奇迹那样从天而降第三任御主，要么自己在结束二十世纪纽约一日游后卷铺盖滚回英灵座。他所能接受的战斗是低于二十人参与的聚众斗殴，不包括被剑士用那枚闪耀着使人抗拒圣光的利剑指着鼻子。虽说在圣杯战争开幕伊时承诺过不再沾哪怕一滴碍事的酒精，他不得不承认心底有些不正经地发痒，反正又不是向面前这位前魔术师御主发誓。  
“好在你赶来及时，不如我可能还没反应过来使用令咒就被弄死了。嘶，看不见伤口了怎么还痛……这次应该只是普通的胃疼。”他首先需要洗脸，之后换一件衣服，若在日出后还满身带血在街头晃荡，很难说热情好客的纽约居民不会将这位看起来就很可疑的绅士扭送进警局。  
“但这样一来，也弄清楚不光是那对俄罗斯人在放暗枪作弊，我还在这里住过几年，怎么没想到下水道。那个杀了召唤了你的德国女人的高加索侏儒……”  
狂战士用牙齿咬住勉强塞进瓶口的木塞，先是一仰再一扭头，只是半瓶。  
“嗯……他的血在这个瓶子里。”  
他咽了下去。  
“虽然不是红酒——我怎么没想过你压根没时间去买酒，脑子不灵光了——比酒要好，就当作额外的魔力供给吧。你居然真去杀了他，不担心骑兵在场的可能性？”  
锋利的牙齿被血的浓稠染红，在与明月争辉的路灯光照下，这狂战士看上去更像一位正牌的死神。似是能看清围绕在男人四周带着杀气的魔力，原本懒洋洋的流浪猫缩紧瞳孔后一声惊叫拔足狂奔，于是空了的瓶子在半空划过一道完美的弧度，落进桶中的垃圾里，甚至没有一声破碎的声响。  
“我承诺了，自然要去做。”  
他自称没有参加过一战，可这分明是经历过枪林弹雨脑袋别裤腰上的人才会做的蠢事。好啦，能够与这位御主并肩作战，八成有幸见不到人类间的混战结束后，半人半鱼的怪物占领地上世界的惨状了。这小子时时胃疼的倒霉样，别说阻挡通俗小说里常有的灭世阴谋，在与圣堂教会的监督者冲突后，能不能带着位没什么战斗力的三流从者突破剩下数位觊觎圣杯人类的围剿还是个问题。  
虽然这一次被召唤出的七骑没哪个能被划作足够影响战局的顶级战力，他有将自己视作千年难遇天才作家的自觉，也有把自己放置在三流中的最末流的自觉。  
“不作为你的从者，我现在作为半个旁观者提出相对理性的建议。你要是还想活着回老家，赶紧把我送回英灵座之后立即向那个什么管理着魔术师的组织自首。我上辈子活得够惨了，见不得又一个刚结实的朋友在我眼前惨死。”  
“但总不能在这里结束吧？”  
不假思索的回答里甚至带着些固执少年的傻气，男人抚着红砖墙站了起来，从他的手势可以看出不止是胃痛，还夹杂早就锈蚀的关节过度运动后的酸痛。若此刻有一轮明月见证他的决心就更好了，他和那位倒霉的霍桑都擅长这种写法，总是有恰到好处的月光与鸟鸣见证主角贯彻决意的独白。但现实总是掠过作家笔下的恰到好处，在围绕着细小虫豸的白炽灯下，男人算不上健壮的身影在暗巷中投出长长的一条。他想洗脸，皮肤上粘腻的触感使人反胃。  
他踏入不存在任何回报的反抗，自此之后、乃至往后余生，统统坚守着没有结果的反抗。


End file.
